ChibiYume
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: los sueños son pequeñas porciones de nosotros, y muchas veces para tomar forma necesitan de un vinculo especial, como una piedra preciosa, y asi hasta el mas pequeño sueño puede volverse realidad
1. Chapter 1

-Chibiyume-

Un día por la mañana en un lugar de Tokio, en la residencia de los Tsukino, una chica rubia con dos coletas de 14 años se levanta perezosamente, su nombre era Usagi Tsukino, la rubia al ver con sus ojos azules la hora decidió vestirse rápidamente ya que llegaría tarde. Cuando termino Usagi miro por la ventana, como hacía cada día, para ver salir a un chico de moreno, pelo corto y un cuerpo que quitaba el hipo a cualquier chica y esos ojos azules que hacía que se quedara mirando eternamente, su nombre era Mamoru chiba, sin más Usagi vio como el chico se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba observando por lo que sonrió y saludo, esta sintió vergüenza por ser pillada por lo que se oculto completamente roja, ese gesto hizo que el chico se riera mas y se dio cuenta que alguien abría la puerta de la casa de los Tsukino y resulto ser la madre de Usagi que estaba tirando la basura.

"buenos días" saludo cortésmente la madre de Usagi y mira por la ventana de la habitación de su hija y ve un mecho rubia sobresaliendo por la ventana "parece que mi hija ya se ha despertado, pero como siempre le gana la timidez" se ríe tiernamente con el chico

"buenos días" saludo de igual forma "eso pasa cada día por lo que ya se me ha hecho una costumbre" se ríe Mamoru y vuelve a mirar y nota como la rubia se asoma pero se vuelve a ocultarse ganando otra sonrisa del chico "con permiso me voy a las clases" se despidió con cortes y antes de irse se despidió de la rubia con la mano ya que la chica se asomo en ese momento pero se oculta de nuevo sin embargo saca la mano dado el adiós.

En la habitación de la rubia, se podía ver como Usagi tenía a su gata luna entre sus brazos y estaba en una esquina de la habitación con un aire deprimente, ya que cada día era igual y eso desanimaba a Usagi ya que con Mamoru era el único que sentía timidez ya que normalmente era muy abierta, sin más bajo ya que su madre le llamaba para que desayunara.

"hay hija me recuerda a mi cuando era joven" hablaba la madre de Usagi con un tono de alegría y romanticismo, provocando un pequeño sonrojo a la rubia "cada vez que intentaba hablar con tu padre, se me atragantaba, aunque en tu caso es un poco más extremo, es bonito estar enamorada" suspiraba la mujer recodando esos momentos.

"mama, ¿Por qué tengo que estar enamorada?" respondió mas roja todavía, pero se fija en el reloj "voy a llegar tarde" salió Usagi corriendo del salón dirigiendo a la salida de la casa.

"porque ere idéntico a tu abuela serena" sonrió la madre de Usagi mientras veía como desaparecería la figura de su hija a los lejos y después cerraba la puerta dispuesto a hacer las cosas de la casa.

Se veía como Usagi corría como permitía sus piernas, en ese instante pudo divisar el autobús y con un salto entro en el autobús antes de que cerrara, pago su billete y se fue a sentarse mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento de la carrera que había hecho y pudo divisar a sus amigas que lo saludaba con la mano, por lo que fue con ellas.

"_la chica del pelo azul corto y ojos azules es __Amy Mizuno, la chica más inteligente del grupo o mejor dicho de todo Japón y quiere estudiar medicina como s__u madre __,__al lado izquierdo__ se __encuentra__ Rei Hino es una chica un poco temperamental, pero es buena persona y después a la derecha de Amy esta Lita Kino es una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verde, también tiene una gran estatura y una gran fortaleza física, le gusta la cocina y las flores y por ultimo Mina Aino, se parece a mí pero a menor grado y que tiene un lazo rojo en el cabello y nunca suele acertar cuando se trata de decir dichos populares, así son mis amigas_"

Pensaba Usagi recordando cómo eran sus amigas con una sonrisa.

"¿nunca va a llegar temprano?" replico Rei de malhumor, haciendo que Usagi se esconda detrás de Lita ante el grito de su amiga.

"vamos, Rei no es para tanto" intervenía Mina sin mucha importancia "dime viste de nuevo a tu amor" pregunto provocando un enorme sonrojo a la Tsukino.

"Mina debería estudiar y no meterte en asunto de los demás" intervino Amy dejando de leer el libro de matemática pero se notaba un leve sonrojo.

"Amy aun no ha empezado las clases, por lo que podría dejar de estudiar, hay un dicho que corre mucho nunca llega a la meta" dijo muy seguro ganando la mirada de confusión de sus amigas

"Mina, el cuento del conejo y la tortuga, no es dicho popular es un cuento popular o ¿sí lo era?" se quedo pensativa Lita antes de que el autobús se parada.

Las 5 chicas bajaron del autobús para entrar en el instituto que estudiaban y se fueron a su clase, sin embargo para Rei estaba en otra clase al lado, por lo que solo podían estar con ella en hora del almuerzo, por lo que esperaron a esa hora para hablar que iba hacer esta tarde.

"odio el inglés" confeso Usagi tumbándose en la hierba mientras daba un suspiro.

"Usagi, el inglés es algo importante y…." pero Mina tapo la boca a Amy provocando que la peliazul no pudiera acabar la frase

"si, Amy ya lo sabemos" afirmo mientras los demás se resinaban antes la palabras de su amiga Amy "ahora que recuerdo, ¿vamos a la tienda de Yume?" hablo Mina muy ilusionada mientras los demás afirmaba pero Usagi miraba confundida

"¿Qué vende en esa tienda?" pregunto con mucho interés la Tsukino

"amuletos que te ayudan a cumplir tus sueños" decía muy ilusionada la Aino "he escuchado que se cumple y además el dueño es muy amable y guapo" dijo mirando el cielo con ojos de corazón provocando que los demás le callera una gota al estilo anime.

"me pregunto cuándo aprenderá Mina que actuar así no consigue nada" replico Lita a su amiga "con un buen trozo de tarta seguro que conquista a cualquier chico" se puso al lado de Mina con los mismo ojos de su compañera haciendo que todos cayeran de espalda

"creo que esa dos necesita más que un amuleto, con todo los fracasos de amores que ha tenido" murmuro Rei para que solo Amy y Usagi lo escuchara, mientras ellas afirmaban con la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras.

Sin más termino el recreo, por lo que cada uno se fue a sus clases. En la aula se podía ver como Usagi estaba haciendo un problema pero dejo un momento el ejercicio y miro a la ventana, ya que nunca había planteado en serio sobre tener un sueño, ella vivía el momento y nunca paso esa idea por su cabeza, sin mas sonrió al ver como dos pájaros se posaba en la ventana, sin embargo sintió un escalofrió cuando noto que el profesor estaba detrás suya y pensó que seria castigada, pero se salvo en el último momento gracias a Amy que intervino preguntando sobre una duda que tenia.

A la hora de salir se podía ver como Amy estaba regañando a Usagi por el despiste de la rubia, mientras Usagi prometía que no volvería a pasar, haciendo ojos de cachorrito haciendo que Amy se lo creyera, por lo que las 5 chicas ya reunidas se fueron a la Famosa tienda.

Caminaron un rato hasta encontrarse con un edificio antiguo al estilo de Londres del siglo IX , haciendo que Amy se ilusionara ya que solo había visto ese estilo en fotos, mientras los demás afirmaba que era bonito el estilo del edificio.

Entraron a la tienda y pudieron ver que estaban llenas de artículos, como libros, accesorios, lámparas .Provocando que todas se quedaran sorprendidas antes tales cosas. Decidieron seguir mirando cuando se pudo ver como Mina señalo a un grupo de chicas y en el centro un hombre que se sentía fatigado por estar rodeado, sin embargo se pudo ver como el hombre señalo a un sitio haciendo que la chicas miraran ese lado pero cuando volvieron a mirar ya no se encontraba el hombre haciendo que la chicas se desilusionara y se fueran de la tienda con resignación, sin embargo se vio como Mina corría al mostrador y se asomaba tanto que casi cae al otro lado.

"no puede engañarme, se que esta hay" reía Mina mientras el hombre se asomaba al ser descubierto, pero se ve como el dueño mira a las chicas y acto seguido sonreía, provocando que Lita y Mina miraba con ojos en forma de corazón.

"vosotras soy nuevos, ¿verdad?"Afirma las 3 chicas que no estaba embobada mirando al dueño de la tienda "bienvenidos a la tienda Yume, tenemos multiplex artículos que ayudaran a cumplir vuestro sueños, ¿habéis venido por algo en especial?" pregunto el dueño haciendo que Mina saliera del trance y levantara la mano.

"yo quiero la famosa gema Yume, que dicen que cumple 100% tu sueños" grito Mina haciendo que Lita saliera también del trance y se tapara el oído ante el grito de la rubia.

"Mina, eso no existe" hablo Amy mientras ajustaba su gafas

"ni en mi templo que vende amuleto de la suerte, no hay tales probabilidades de éxito" replico Rei de mala gana.

"mmm ya veo, quiere la gema Yume, pero la información que tiene es errónea" confeso el dueño llevando la mano al mentó.

"vaya es una lástima" dijo Lita desilusionada ya que tenía pensado que pedir, igual que la chicas.

"tengo que explicar que es la gema yume" se pone delante del mostrador y saca un libro del bolsillo que pone artículos como titulo y se pone unas gafas "la gema Yume tiene la función de ayudar a cumplir tu mayor sueño" se quita la gafas el dueño de la tienda y guarda el libro "como acabo de decir, te ayuda a cumplir tu sueño, no cumple tu sueño, ese error puede hacer que tenga un mal uso de la gema" levanta la mano y señala a una estantería "hay se encuentra las gemas, tenemos de muchos tipos, pero todas tiene la misma función, por lo que todas vale lo mismo aunque tenga forma distintas" sonríe con ternura haciendo que Mina y Lita se queda mirando al dueño de la tienda otra vez.

Sin decir nada más, las chicas fueron a ver las gemas y vieron que el dueño tenía razón ya que había de muchos colores y tamaño, estuvieron mirando durante un buen rato hasta que las chicas decidieron cual escoger y cada uno escogió uno distinto.

Lita escogió una gema de color verde en forma de rayo.

Rei eligió una gema de color rojo en forma de fuego.

Amy fue una gema de color azul con forma de gota de agua.

Mina escogió una gema de color amarillo con forma de diamante.

Pero todas miraron a Usagi que miraba al precio y suspiraba resignada ya que ya se había gastado la mayoría de su dinero de este mes.

"chicas no voy a comprarlo" dijo Usagi dando la espalda a las gemas y sonreía a sus amigas.

"¿porque? Si quiere te prestamos lo que te falta" hablo Lita mientras las demás chicas afirmaba dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

"no solo es el precio, es que ahora no se me ocurre nada en que pedir a la gema, por lo que ya podéis ir al mostrador para pagar los artículos" confeso la Tsukino haciendo que las demás chicas mirara algo preocupadas pero hicieron caso a su amiga.

Las chicas ya estaba en el mostrador para pagar el artículo, en ese momento Usagi se apoyo en la estantería de la gemas y levanto la mirada hacia el tejado y cerraba los ojos. El dueño que estaba cobrando y envolviendo las gemas se fijo en la rubia y pregunto a las chicas porque no había comprado la gema y las chicas dijeron lo que Usagi dijo, haciendo que el dueño volviera a mirar a la rubia.

Sin hacer nada Usagi pensó que le pediría a la gema en el caso que se comprara la próxima vez, pero seguía sin respuesta, hasta que se le cruzo la imagen de Mamoru y entonces por un instante pensó que sería feliz si conseguía que Mamoru también fuera feliz, ese pensamiento provoco que todas las gemas que estaba detrás de la rubia brillaran por un segundo, sin embargo ese fenómeno paso desapercibido, menos el dueño que se quedo sorprendido y los pocos segundo sonreía por lo que fue donde estaba a la rubia confundiendo a la amiga de Usagi que no entendía que pasaba.

"te llama Usagi, ¿Verdad?" afirma la rubia con la cabeza "¿puedo saber cual gema yume te gusta más?" pregunto el dueño mientras Usagi no entendía que pasaba pero afirmo de nuevo.

"pues la gema de color rosa en forma de diamante" contesto la rubia y pudo ver como el dueño coge la gema yume y le entrega en la mano de la Tsukino.

"te lo regalo" dijo el dueño, pero Usagi pensaba negárselo pero el dueño no lo deja hablar "mira arriba y veras el porqué" hablo dejando sola mientras las amiga de Usagi se juntaba para saber que paso.

Sin más la Tsukino miro arriba y pudo ver que había un cartel que decía lo siguiente.

Premio especial, quien consiga hacer brillar todas las gemas yume

Al salir de la tienda Usagi estaba feliz al conseguir un premio, aunque aun no sabía que pedir a la gema, sin sus amigas se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Cuando Usagi llego a su casa se fue a su habitación y coloco la gema Yume en su mesita de noche y empezó a mirarla mientras pensar que sueño sería lo mejor para ella, estuvo tanto tiempo que se durmió en la cama sin darse cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente Usagi se levanto y miro la ventana para ver a Mamoru pero no lo vio ya que se había ido ya, por lo que se vistió un poco triste y se fue a desayunar, al acabar se fue al instituto y ahí se encontró a sus amigas muy contentas, haciendo que Usagi le entrada curiosidad de porque estaban sus amigas tan felices, por lo que fue a preguntar.

"Buenos días Usagi" saludo todas sus amigas a la vez, mientras la rubia devolvía el saludo

"¿porque estáis tan felices esta mañana? ¿Ha pasado algo?" pregunto con curiosidad la Tsukino haciendo que sus amigas se miraran confundidas.

"¿Usagi as deseado tu sueño a la gema yume?" pregunto Rei sabiendo ya la respuesta de su amiga

"no, ¿tiene que ver con la gema?" Volvió a preguntar la Tsukino cada vez más confundida

"aunque te lo dijéramos, no lo entendería, lo que mejor sería que fuera a tu casa después de clase y pide a la gema y entenderás porque estamos tan felices" hablo Mina muy feliz haciendo que Usagi tuviera ganas de volver a su casa para saber el motivo.

Cuanto terminaron las clases, Usagi se despidió de sus amigas y salió corriendo a su casa ya que desde que empezó la clase tenia curiosidad y había aumentado mientras llegaba la última hora de clase. Cuando llego saludo a su madre y subió a su habitación y cogió la gema Yume y lo puso sobre su escritorio y se puso pensativa ya que tenía que pedir un sueño.

"ya sé, me gustaría ser maestra" pero no hay reacción por parte de la gema "pues ¿cantante?" igual que antes "policía, actriz, científica" siguió así durante una hora pero la gema Yume no reaccionaba ante nada, por lo que la rubia se dio por vencida cogiendo la gema y se asomo por la ventana, en ese instante pudo ver a Mamoru y este al ver a la rubia sonríe provocando que Usagi se escondiera, haciendo que Mamoru sonriera con más intensidad y entrara a su casa. Usagi se sintió avergonzada y se tumbo en la cama sin darse cuenta que aun tenia la gema Yume entre sus manos.

"_Mamo-chan, se que perdiste a tus padres a los 6 años, se que nadie te adopto y por eso creciste solo, sin embargo siempre te veo sonriendo pero tus ojos me muestra que te siente solo y triste, por eso me gustaría tener el valor suficiente para estar a tu lado para que no te sintiera solo nunca más, me gustaría darte lo que desea y darte un lugar en donde pertenecer, mi sueño es donde tú y yo seamos felices juntos como una familia de verdad" _

Pensó eso ultimo cerrando los ojos durmiéndose mientras de la nada la gema Yume empezó a brillar con mucha intensidad iluminando toda la habitación.

-continuara-


	2. Chapter 2

-Capitulo 2 Mi nombre es Chibi-Usa-

Pensó eso ultimo cerrando los ojos durmiéndose mientras de la nada la gema Yume empezó a brillar con mucha intensidad iluminando toda la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Usagi empezaba a despertarse por los rayos del sol que salía por su ventana, pero noto algo en sus manos, por lo que miro un poco borroso viendo algo rosa y recordó que tenía la gema Yume en sus manos, pero abrió de par en par los parparos al ver como se movía en sus manos, por lo que miro y pudo observar que en su mano había una niña de pelo rosa, con el tamaño de su mano, durmiendo plácidamente entre sus manos y en ese momento se despertó la pequeña viendo que sus ojos era rojos como el rubí y que tenía un aire parecida a ella ya que tenía dos coletas como la rubia.

"que bien he dormido" decía la pelirosa estirando los brazos y al terminar mira a la rubia "buenos días, me llamo Chibi-usa y represento tu gran sueño" hablo muy alegre levantando la mano.

"no entiendo nada" dijo Usagi con remolinos dibujados en sus ojos.

"estoy aquí para ayudar a cumplir el sueño que deseaste ayer, ya que fue de todo corazón" explico Chibi-usa poniendo las manos en el pecho de Usagi "y mi trabajo empieza ahora" dijo señalando la ventana haciendo que Usagi se asomara.

Cuando se asomo, pudo ver que Mamoru había salido de su casa y como de costumbre la pillo por lo que la rubia intento esconderse pero en esta ocasión no podía ya que algo le impedía, cuando miro vio que alguien había grapado su pijama a la ventana y vio que chibi-usa tenia la grapadora entre sus pequeños brazos, provocando que Usagi mirara con odio a la pequeña pero se le fue el enfado y volviendo la timidez de la rubia cuando tuvo que saludar y despedirse de Mamoru.

Más tarde cuando estaba en camino al instituto, Usagi caminaba tranquilamente ya que tenía tiempo, pero miraba de reojo hacia arriba ya que hay se encontraba Chibi-usa durmiendo tranquilamente en la cabeza de la rubia, esta suspiro ya que en parte estaba feliz de haber podido saludar a Mamoru normalmente por primera vez, pero por otra parte ahora tenía varios agujeros en la camiseta de su pijama y no sabía que decir a su madre de cómo había pasado eso. Continuaba caminado cuando se encontraron con las amiga de la rubia por lo que ellas corrió hacia ellas pero se paró de golpe a ver qué igual que la Tsukino sus amigas también tenía su chibi pero era algo distinta que la de Usagi.

"Usagi, ¿esta es tu chibi?" pregunto Mina señalando a Chibi-usa, mientras la Tukino afirmaba con la cabeza "al final pudiste desear un sueño, como hicimos nosotras" hablo Mina mientras un chibi idéntica a ella se asomaba por la cabeza.

"_al fin entendí lo que dijeron mis amigas en el otro día, eran que había conseguido sus chibis y que solo podía verlo si tenía uno, aunque me sorprendí un poco del chibi de Mina ya que era igual que a ella, pero con la diferencia de que tenía un vestido que solo los cantantes llevaba, aunque tengo que confesar que se ve muy linda con ese vestido, y que tenía un pequeño micrófono y que estaba cantando ahora aunque no se escuchaba apena, seguro que es para no molestar a los demás. Mire a mi amiga Amy y pude ver que su chibi era también igual a su dueña, pero en el caso de Mina, el de Amy tenía una bata de médico, unas gafas igual que la de su dueño y un cuaderno de apunte y en ese momento se podía ver que estaba tomando apuntes ya que estaba tomando la temperatura de Amy y lo estaba anotando en su pequeño cuaderno. Volví a mirar pero en esta ocasión fue a mi amiga Rei y pude ver como la anteriores era igual a su dueña, pero con la diferencia que el chibi de Rei estaba vestido de miko, aunque también tenía puesto una capucha típico de boda de su templo, eso me provoco una pequeña risa ya que normalmente ella decía que no se casaría ni loca, pero al final tenía la impresión de que era todo lo contrario y al final mire a mi amiga Lita y me dejo sorprendida ya que como las anteriores tenía el aspecto de su dueña pero a diferencia de las otras, no tenía un chibi, si no dos, ese hecho me dejo sin palabras, ver dos chibis igual a mi amiga Lita me pareció sorprendente y mas que los dos chibis fuera iguales pero a la vez distintos, ya que uno tenía un vestido verde con un delantal de cocina, una diadema para recoger su pelo y una pequeña cuchara de madera para cocinar, la otra también tenía un vestido verde y un delantal pero tenía un girasol dibujada en el centro y su diadema estaba formada de flores y tenía en sus manos un ramo con diferentes flores"_

Sin que Usagi pudiera pensar nada más, las chicas y ella tuvieron que empezar a correr ya que veían llegar el autobús del instituto y no tenían ganas de perderlo y tener que ir caminando hasta el instituto. Cuando llegaron a clases, Usagi pudo ver que casi toda la clase tenía su chibi personal, pero se sentía fuera de lugar ya que todos se parecían a su dueño menos la suya aunque se notaba levemente de que Chibi-usa era su chibi, en ese instante Mina se acerco a Usagi un poco confundida.

"Usagi, ¿Dónde está tu chibi?" Pregunto Mina haciendo que la Tsukino pusiera las manos sobre su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba.

"¿Cuándo se fue?" Se preguntaba y miraba a todo lado pero ve como llega Chibi-usa y se posa en la cabeza de Usagi con una gran cara de felicidad "Chibi-usa no te vayas sin avisar" regañaba la Tsukino mientras la pelirosa se relamían los sabios como si hubiera comido algo sabroso.

"¡¿QUIEN A SIDO?" entro la profesora hecho una furia "cuando sepa quien ha sido el que ha comido mi trozo de tarta, el infierno será un paraíso comparado con lo que pienso hacer" hablo mirando a los alumnos como si pudiera echar rayos por los ojos.

Entonces Usagi recordó el gesto de Chibi-usa y pensó que fue ella la culpable y rezo a todos los santos de que no le echara la culpa a ella. En el recreo se podía ver como Usagi suspiraba aliviada de que la maestra no se diera cuenta de que fue su chibi el responsable.

"chicas, ¿Por qué mi chibi es diferente a los demás?" Pregunto Usagi preocupada mirando a chibi-usa que estaba durmiendo sobre las manos de la rubia.

"no lo sé, pero podríamos preguntar al dueño de la tienda, ya que fue quien vendió la gema yume" aconsejo Amy mientras los demás estaban de acuerdo con su amiga.

"iremos después de clase, me gustaría saber más cosas del dueño" dijo Mina mientras sus ojos se dibujaba en forma de corazón y su chibi empezó a cantar una canción de amor, haciendo que todas se quedaran mirando mientras caía una gota por la cabeza al estilo anime.

Al terminar las clases fueron a la tienda Yume y cuando entraron pudieron ver como algunos clientes de la tienda salían satisfechos de su compra, pero entonces pudieron divisar al dueño que se digirió hacia las chicas.

"perdonar señoritas pero la tienda va a cerrar" dijo amablemente el dueño de la tienda.

"no venimos a comprar, si no a consultar" hablo Rei enseñando su chibi, haciendo que el dueño sonriera y fuera directamente a cerrar la puerta mientras ponía el cartel de cerrado.

"con mucho gusto responderé vuestra dudas aunque normalmente no suelen venir a mi tienda a preguntar después de comprar la gema yume" hablo amablemente mientras abría la puerta detrás del mostrador mientras invitaba a las chicas a entrar dentro.

Las chicas entraron y vieron un gran salón demostrando que ganaba mucho con la venta de su tienda, las chicas se quedaron un rato mirando el lugar ya que estaba muy bien ordenado y decorado pero se sentaron en la mesa mientras el dueño se fue por una taza de té y unos dulces, cuando llego repartió el té y el dueño se sentó y tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

"¿Qué dudas tenéis al respecto?" pregunto amablemente el hombre.

"que de un vistazo a nuestro chibis" hablo Mina enseñando el suyo.

"ya veo" sonrió de nuevo el dueño de la tienda y coge con suavidad el chibi de Mina "veo que tus sueño es ser cantante y llevar ropa a la moda, pero lo que realmente deseas es que tus canciones diviertas a la gente y que levante los ánimos de tus seres queridos, ¿me equivoco?" sonrió de nuevo haciendo que Mina se quedara muda ya que era verdad lo que dijo "ahora el siguiente" hablo sin cambiar su tono de amabilidad, mientras cogía el chibi de Amy "mmmm tu sueños es ser médico, uno que es amable con los pacientes y se preocupas de ellos, realmente hay pocos médicos con esa gran amabilidad" daba una amplia sonrisa a Amy provocando un leve rubor a la chica, pero se ve como Rei pone bruscamente su chibi delante del dueño de la tienda sorprendiéndolo un poco pero vuelve a poner su típica sonrisa y coge el chibi de la Hino "Ho, tu sueño es ser una gran miko que ayuda a toda la gente, pero también te gustaría casarte, es bello ver una chica con ese tipo de deseo" devuelve el chibi a Rei y toma un sorbo de su té "¿Cuál es la siguiente?" pregunto amablemente mirando a las dos que faltaba y se ve como Lita enseña a su dos chibis "vaya si que es raro ver eso" se ve como Lita se asusta levemente "veo que tiene dos grandes sueños y son tan fuerte por igual que ha materializado a dos chibis, uno que desea cocinar a los demás como cocinera y la otra vender bellas flores para animar a la gente" devuelve los dos chibis a Lita "hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ese fenómeno ya que normalmente la gente solo se dedica a una cosa" sonríe a Lita haciendo que la chica lo mire con ojos en forma de corazón "los sueños que tenéis son realmente bellos" y mira a Usagi que ocultaba a chibi-usa temiendo que era algo malo "¿puedo ver el tuyo?" Pregunto el dueño con interés mientras daba otro sorbo a su té, pero en el momento que enseño la Tsukino, ve como el dueño escupe el té y se levanta de repente completamente sorprendido.

"_lo sabia mi chibi es raro, seguro que es porque mi sueño también lo es_" pensó Usagi ocultando su mirada ya que estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, pero nota como el dueño coge a Chibi-usa.

"hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a un chibi especial" miro con mucho interés el dueño de la tienda muy emocionado aunque lo ocultaba.

"¿un chibi especial?" preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo mientras Usagi levantaba la mirada sorprendida ante el dato.

"creo que la última vez que vi a un chibi especial fue hace unos 15 años" dijo el hombre que se sentó en su silla "es difícil tener uno, para que ocurra tiene que ser un sueño realmente hermoso, además de que tiene que pensar la felicidad de otra persona por igual o por encima de la tuya propia" termino de explicar

"¿Qué diferencia hay de un chibi normal y un chibi especial?" pregunto Amy con interés.

"lo primero es que el chibi y su dueño no se parecen mucho, también es diferente su actitud y que tiene nombre propio" termino de explicar el dueño de la tienda y se ve como se despierta Chibi-usa.

"buenos días, me llamo Chibi-usa y no soy tan despistada y cabeza hueca como mi dueña" dijo con una sonrisa ganando la ira de Usagi pero se tuvo que contener para no hacer el ridículo delante del dueño y de sus amigas.

"a eso me refiero, pero es la primera vez que no soy capaz de ver qué clase de sueño es" devuelve a Chibi-usa en las manos de Usagi "creo que este chibi es mas especial de lo que demuestra, pero no puedo decir en que, ya que cada chibi especial es único, no hay dos chibis especiales que se parezcan en habilidades" mira con una sonrisa a la Tsukino "¿era por eso la visita?" Pregunto adivinado le motivo de todo esto.

"si y dime ¿Cómo te llama? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Cuál es tu número de teléfono?" salto Mina muy ilusionada, ganando una carcajada al dueño de la tienda.

"si que ere directa, solo te diré que no estoy disponible, por lo que ya no necesitas mis datos" contestaba amablemente el dueño "se está haciendo tarde, deberías volver a vuestra casa" dijo mirando el reloj del salón.

Sin más las chicas se despiden del dueño de la tienda, mientras la Aino suspiraba y tachaba en su lista de posibles ligues, mientras su chibi se dedicaba a cantar una canción triste de amor. Cuando las chicas se fueron se podía ver como una pequeña sombra salía del hombro del dueño de la tienda, antes de que viera que era el hombre cerrara la puerta de su establecimiento, por lo que nadie noto tal presencia.

Cuando Usagi llego a su casa se puso hacer los ejercicios, mientras Chibi-usa estaba dando vuelta por toda la habitación, estuvo dando vuelta durante una hora pero al final se canso y se poso sobre la cabeza de la rubia y miro si su dueña había avanzado algo pero lo que vio le dejo mudo a la chibi, ya que solo había dibujado un corazón y que tenía en el centro el nombre de la rubia y de Mamoru.

"_yo estoy para ayudar tu sueños y no debería meterme en esto pero_" pensó la pelirosa tomado aire "¡USAGI HAS YA LOS EJERCICIOS! Grito todo pulmón asustando a la rubia.

"Ya lo sé" hablo Usagi entre lagrimas de cocodrilo ante el grito "aunque ahora no me apetece hacerlo" replico la Tsukino mientras Chibi-usa miro sorprendida pero reía ya que se le ocurrió algo.

"vale pero al menos vamos a dar otro paso en cumplir tus sueños" dijo Chibi-usa muy animada mientras la rubia miraba algo confundida por la actitud de su chibi,

"¿Cómo lo harás?" pregunto Usagi pero ve como Chibi-usa coge el boli favorita de la rubia "no serás capaz" dijo un poco asustada la rubia y de repente se ve como Chibi-usa sonríe maléficamente mientras lanza el boli por la ventana "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Grito intentando coger antes pero no lo consigue y se queda asomada en la ventana.

"bueno, ya tiene escusa para toparse con mamoru-san, ¿hoe?" mira chibi-usa por todo lado y no hay rastro de Usagi "sí que es rápida bajando" dijo intentando ir donde estaba su dueña.

De la nada la puerta de la casa de los Tsukino se abrió de repente apareciendo la rubia y se puso a mirar en el suelo como loca, sin darse cuenta que era de noche y que tenía el pijama puesta, seguía buscando cuando se topo con unos pies, por lo que Usagi miro arriba y pudo ver que era Mamoru provocando un enorme sonrojo que casi hace que la rubia se desmaye de la vergüenza si no fuera porque Chibi-usa le dio un pequeño pellizco por la espalda ya que se metió debajo de la camiseta.

"¿está bien?" Pregunto Mamoru al ver la mueca de dolor de la rubia por el pellizco que hizo su chibi.

"s...si es solo, me sorprendió un poco" contento completamente ruborizada y agachando la cabeza.

¿Puedo preguntar porque está aquí afuera con el pijama puesto?" pregunto Mamoru con una sonrisa ya que le parecía divertida y bonita la reacción de la chica.

"Bus...Buscando mi boli favorito que se me cayó por aquí" hablo levantándose completamente roja como un tomate.

"pues aquí lo tiene" pone le boli en la mano de la rubia

"_sus manos son muy cálidas"_ pensó Usagi mientras daba una tierna sonrisa "_la sensación es mejor de lo que me imaginaba_" cogió el boli con mas aprecio que antes "gracias, ¿pero cómo lo encontraste?" pregunto Usagi con interés.

"porque cayó en mi cabeza" confeso Mamoru haciendo que la rubia se quedara en shock

"toma ya, que puntería" hablo chibi-usa debajo de la camiseta de Usagi

"¿no has escuchado algo?" pregunto Mamoru haciendo que la pelirosa se tapara su boca con sus manos

"¿yo? Pues no, has…hasta luego" se despidió la Tsukino muy nerviosa mientras el chico le seguía con la vista.

"al fin he podido escuchar tu voz" murmuro Mamoru que se disponía irse pero se queda quieto al ver como Chibi-usa salía del pijama de la rubia, ganando una sonrisa al chico.

Cuando Usagi llego su habitación dejo el boli en la mesa y miro seriamente a su chibi, esta al verlo pensó que le aria algo y más cuando, la rubia agarro a Chibi-usa ocultando su mirada, acto seguido Usagi se tira a la cama toda feliz girando de un lado a otra de la cama ya que pudo hablar con su chico, cuando termino se podía ver como Chibi-usa se suelta de su agarre y vuela con dificultar.

"estoy mareada" hablo la pelirosa con ojos en remolino intentando llegar a su cama que estaba al lado de la rubia, mientras Usagi se acostó muy feliz por ese encuentro.

-continuara-


	3. Chapter 3

-Capitulo 3: los Chibis van de compras -

Ya había pasado una semana desde que nació Chibi-usa. La rubia estaba vistiéndose para salir con sus amigas, ya que era fin de semana, por lo que no tenia clases además que en esta semana no había mandado deberes por lo que podían estar todo el día con sus amigas sin preocuparse después de los ejercicios.

"Chibi-usa despiértate" hablo Usagi moviendo levemente a su chibi, mientras esta solo dio media vuelta ignorando a su dueña, "pero, si ayer estaba muy animada" dijo mientras inflaba sus mofletes.

/ Flash Back/

Usagi estaba hablando por teléfono con su amiga Mina, cuando su amiga salto con un tema que estaba esperando algunos días atrás.

"Usagi mañana se inaugura el centro comercial, ¿vamos mañana con las chicas?" hablo la Aino muy animada notando sus ganas de ir al lugar.

"claro que si Mina, seguro que hay muchas cosas que ver y de comprar" respondió Usagi casi igual de animada ya que tenía ganas de ver la sección de manga.

Después de unos minutos de hablar sobre los detalles, la rubia cuelga y ve como Chibi-usa esta intrigada llamando la atención a la Tsukino que limito a preguntar qué le pasaba y la chibi responde que es un centro comercial, por lo que la rubia lo explica y cuando termina se ve como Chibi-usa estaba muy feliz de ir, ya que empezó a volar por todos lados haciendo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

/Fin Flash Back/

Sin más la rubia mira el reloj y se da cuenta que iba a llegar tarde por lo que agarra a Chibi-usa que estaba medio dormida y lo coloca en su cabeza mientras bajaba por las escaleras dando pequeños saltos.

Al llegar al centro comercial, las chicas regañan a la Tsukino por haber llegado tarde a la cita y después de la regañina entran al centro y todos se sorprenden de lo grande que es.

"ahora cada uno va por su cuenta" explica Mina mientras Usagi y Chibi-usa sigue mirando el centro comercial ignorando a las chicas.

"¿quedamos en una hora y media en este lugar?" pregunto Amy para saber el tiempo que disponía para ir a la librería.

"yo creo que será suficiente tiempo, ya que hoy solo hemos venido a mirar" respondió Lita pensado que estaba todo en orden y en ese instante Chibi-usa se da cuenta del tiempo que disponía y del lugar.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando Usagi reacciona y ve que está sola, empieza a caminar en círculo para ver si encuentra a sus amigas pero fue en vano, entonces su chibi golpea levemente la cabeza haciendo que mire hacia arriba.

"Usagi todas han ido por su cuenta y han dicho que se reunirán en una hora y media en este lugar" explico Chibi –usa suspirando levemente "debería estar más atenta" replico el chibi ganando una mirara de odio de la rubia.

"perdona, pero es la primera vez que estoy aquí por lo que estaba emocionada" explico la rubia por su actitud pero ve que Chibi-usa ya no estaba en su cabeza "lo que me faltaba, no pienso buscarla " camina un poco pero se para algo preocupada "¿y si le pasa algo?" dijo susurrando y sin perder tiempo se fue a buscarla.

Mientras con Mina estaba parada en un punto de información y cuando ya tuvo lo que buscaba fue caminado hasta llegar a una tienda de disco.

"que bien, justo lo que buscaba, ¿verdad Carola?- pregunto la Aino a su chibi que afirmaba felizmente con su cabeza.

Mina entro en la tienda y pudo ver que había de toda clase de música por lo que empezó a buscar su grupo favorito, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que su chibi fue al lugar de muestra de cancines.

Carola se puso las auriculares con esfuerzo pero no le gusto la canción que contenía por lo que tiro el auricular al suelo y fue por el siguiente. Mas tarde Mina al fin encuentro el CD de su grupo favorito pero empezó a escuchar murmullo por lo que se asomo y se quedo blanca.

"¡¿qué hace todos los auriculares tirado en el suelo?" pregunto el dueño mostrando su enfado.

"no, ¿no habla sido mi Carola?" mira la rubia en el centro y ahí está su chibi con un auricular puesto y cantando felizmente ya que encontró la que buscaba pero con la consecuencia de que tiro todos los auriculares que había.

"si descubro quien ha sido, no dejare que entre en la tienda nunca más" hablo muy enfadado el responsable de la tienda.

Mina al escuchar el comentario fue directa a Carola y lo agarro fuertemente, saliendo del lugar a toda prisa, mientras rezaba en que el dueño no lo viera salir de esa forma y que le echara la culpa a ella.

En la librería se podía ver como Amy estaba mirando los libros juntos con su chibi, cuando al fin había decidido uno y lo estaba cogiendo cuando su chibi decía que no y señalaba otro, Amy negó ese libro y intento coger su libro pero de nuevo su chibi lo impidió y así durante 10 minutos, cuando a la Mizuno ya arto cogió el libro y el de su chibi y lo puso sobre la mesa.

"como los dos tiene la misma cantidad de pagina y letras, hagamos en un desafió de quien termine gana, ¿acepta el desafió Yma?" dijo Amy muy segura colocándose sus gafas para leer.

"acepto y no perderé" dijo el chibi colocando bien sus gafas igual que su dueña.

En una tienda de ropa, se podía ver como Rei y su chibi estaba dando sus opiniones sobre la ropa, cuando de repente es atropellado por una manada de chicas, la única que salió ilesa fue el chibi de Rei que voló, después de que la Hino se recuperada fue a otro lugar pero se paro al ver un traje de novia.

"qué bello es, ¿a que si Ray?" miro muy ilusionada junto con su chibi.

"es bonito, pero prefiero un poco más tradicional" replico Ray al lado de su dueña y miraba de reojo al vestido.

"pues yo me pondré este vestido" dijo la Hino mirando con enfado a su chibi.

"no para una miko tiene que ser algo tradicional" volvió a contestar y se ve como los dos echan rayos por los ojos, intentando ver quien tiene razón.

Con Lita se podía ver que estaba en frente de una floristería y de una pastelería. Cuando fue a la pastelería, el chibi que estaba vestida de florista le agarro y señalo a la floristería, por lo que pensó Lita que tal vez debería ir primero ahí, pero es detenida de nuevo pero esta vez es por la chibi que estaba vestida de cocinera y señalaba a la pastelería y en ese instante se ve como los dos chibis se miran y empieza a pelearse entre ellas.

"dejar de pelearse" dijo Lita agarrando a los dos chibis en cada mano "vamos Patri" mirando el chibi vestida de florista "y Mako" mirando a la otra "no pasa nada si vamos a una antes que la otra, ¿verdad?" pregunto a sus dos chibis muy seguro de que había conseguido de convencerlo.

"NO" dijeron a la vez sus chibis y acto seguido Patri lanzo algo que saco de su bolsillo y Mako hizo lo mismo que su gemela provocando la guerra entre los dos chibis.

De vuelta con Usagi, ya llevaba 15 minutos buscando a su chibi sin saber que ella le estaba observando desde un escaparate tomando tranquilamente un trozo de tarta. Chibi-usa pensaba seguir así durante un rato más, pero pudo ver como Usagi estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas indicando que estaba realmente preocupada por ella, provocando que la pelirosa se sintiera mal por lo que acaba de hacer, sin embargo se le ocurrió algo y reía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Usagi se limpio un poco las lágrimas de sus ojos y pudo ver en una esquina a Chibi-usa que estaba saludando tranquilamente pero en un segundo le empezó a sacar la lengua provocando que la rubia entrara en ira, haciendo que corriera detrás de su chibi, esta solo limito a girar la esquina y cuando tomo la curva se pudo escuchar un gran golpe.

"¡au!, eso dolió mucho" dijo Usagi tocándose levemente la cabeza "cuando lo pille se va a enterar lo que vale un peine" dijo inflando los mofletes del enfado que tenia, pero nota como algo se mueve debajo de ella "¿hoe?" mira la Tsukino abajo confundida.

Y ve que esta encima de Mamoru ganando un gran sonrojo por parte de la rubia, mientras el chico ríe al ver la cara que puso la chica y Chibi-usa cerca del lugar haciendo la V de victoria ya que salió bien aunque no calculo la velocidad que provoco que tumbara la rubia al chico.

"he tratado con muchas chicas, pero esta es la primera vez que una me atropella y cae encima mía" dijo Mamoru apoyando sus codos en el suelo y elevando un poco ya que la rubia seguía encima de él, provoca que Usagi oculte la cara por la vergüenza.

"_asimilando…yo encima de mamo-chan, mis manos notar abdominales bien formados, notar…" _se ver como empieza la piel de la rubia se pone rojo_ "creo que….esto es demasiado rápido para mi…..ni en mi sueños he pensado algo como esto… me...me voy a desmayar_" dijo eso ultimo echando humo por la cabeza y al cabo de un segundo se desmaya completamente roja sobre el chico que logra agarrarlo.

Mamoru miro confundido, ya que no entendió porque la chica se había desmayado pero pudo notar como la gente estaba parándose al lado suyo y murmuraban, por lo que Mamoru al ver como estaba ella y él, decidió salir de allí para no haber malentendidos. Mientras Chibi-usa aun en su escondite y estaba levemente sonrojada, pensando que fue demasiado para su pobre dueña.

Usagi se estaba despertando levemente cuando se da cuenta que está sentada en una cafetería y se pregunto a sí misma, el porqué estaba allí, cuando una voz muy conocida por ella le respondió.

"he sido yo quien te ha traído aquí, no pensaba que iba a dejar a una bella chica desmayada en mitad de un centro comercial, eso no sería de caballero, ¿verdad?" pregunto Mamaoru con una sonrisa ganando un sonrojo de parte de la rubia.

"_dios si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar_" pensó Usagi que se daba un pequeño pellizco en la pierna y se da cuenta que no es un sueño "_esto es real" _pensó ocultando su mirada pero aparecía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su labios. "e..esto ¿puedo saber porque has venido aquí?" pregunto Usagi algo nerviosa

"pues quería ver que clases de cosas vendía en este lugar, además de ver esta cafetería" hablo Mamoru mirando toda la cafetería.

"¿Por qué tiene interés en esta cafetería?" pregunto curiosa la rubia pero se da cuenta que Mamoru lo mira "es…esto, si no quieres responder no pasa nada" hablo Usagi mirado al suelo.

"aquí trabaja mi amigo Andrews" Mamoru empieza a mirar a los lados buscando a alguien y al final localiza a un chico rubio de la misma edad que él "mira allí esta" Saluda a su amigo mientras este devuelve el gesto.

"ahora me doy cuenta que no sé porque está tu aquí y ¿Por qué corría?" pregunto Mamoru muy interesado provocando el nerviosismo de la Tsukino.

"vine aquí con mis amigas para ver el lugar y…..corría porque había un lugar que me interesaba, pero lo veré más tarde" respondió la rubia intentando parecer normal ya que lo último era mentira.

Por arte de magia los dos chicos como si hubiera sido algo normal, hablaban tranquilamente hasta que Usagi se fijo en la hora y se despidió de Mamoru. Chibi-usa aprovecho para acercarse a su dueña y se dio cuenta que ocultaba su mirada por lo que pensó que estaba molesta con ella, pero fue un error ya que lo agarro y felizmente empezó a dar vuelta mareando a la pobre chibi.

Al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron sus amigas y la Tsukino noto que no había sido un buen día y soltó a Chibi-usa que limito a ir un sitio para poder descansar y tomar aire fresco mientras Yma hacia un chequeo ya que se preocupo por la cara que llevaba la pelirosa.

Usagi noto que Amy tenía dos libros y se entero que había discutido por elegir uno de los dos libros y para elegir cual quedarse, hicieron una competición y al parecer había quedado en empate por lo que la Mizuno tuvo que comprar los dos libro.

En caso de Rei y Ray estaba las dos que no se miraban, las chicas no pudieron saber el motivo ya que cuando lo intentaba las dos lo miraban con mala uva asustando a la chicas.

Con Mina tenía el pelo revuelto y la respiración acelerada ya que había salido de la tienda a toda prisa pero tuvo que volver y salir de nuevo ya que se olvido sus cosas.

Pero la peor fue Lita, ya que tenía la cara llena de harina para cocinar y tierra de maceta, cuando las chicas preguntaron, solo señalo a sus dos chibis que aun tenía sus manos una bolsita de harina y otra de bolsa de tierra y se miraba las chibis entre sí con mala uva.

Sin más las chicas salieron del centro comercial mientras Usagi se para en la salida y mira al centro con una sonrisa, aunque haya sido un mal día para las chicas para ella había sido uno especial, ya que había avanzado mucho con la relación con su amado chico.

-Continuara-

Respuesta a los Reviews

isabel20: me alegro de que te guste la historia y si Chibi-usa claro que es tierna ^^

lis g: No te preocupes soy del tipo en que piensa el principio y el final de la historia antes de publicarlo ^^ y como dije a isabel20 Chibi-usa es tierna a su modo XD.

Dayana: perdona pero soy chico , no sé porque pensaste que soy chica, pero para que no vuelva a repetirse lo digo ahora.

Anahis: no te preocupes no me molesta para nada y me alegra que te guste el fics ^^


	4. Chapter 4

-Capitulo 4 el nacimiento del príncipe oscuro-

Mientras las chicas se pasaban bien con sus chibis, en otro lugar de la ciudad de Tokio, un chico con la misma edad de Mamoru, de pelo blanco y ojos azules salía recientemente de su casa y se dirigía al instituto. Pasaba al lado de la gente sin saludad, provocando que algunos se enfardada, pero para él la gente lo veía como inferiores a él y ignoraban a la personas si no hacía de la forma que él quiere, ya que quería que le hablaran como si fuera un príncipe.

Cuando llego al instituto se sentó en su sitio ignorando las advertencias del maestro de que se sentara correctamente, pero lo único que consiguió es que el chico se fuera de la clase y mirara al maestro como si no fuera gran cosa, provocando que el maestro se enfadara mandando al despacho del director, por lo que el chico salió de la clase dejando las palabras del maestro en la boca.

"¿Por qué se comporta así?" Pregunto el maestro a sí mismo, mientras mira la lista de los alumnos "Diamante, así es como se llama, va a ser un chico muy problemático" suspiro levemente cerrando el libro y decidió empezar ya con la clase.

Lo que no sabía el maestro es que Diamante ignoro sus órdenes y se fue al tejado y se tumbo al suelo en un lugar en que no lo encontraba fácilmente y se dedico a dormir un poco.

"_que se creen mandando sobre mí, yo que soy un príncipe entre los príncipe_" pero pudo escuchar que alguien llegaba por lo que se asomo un poco.

Diamante pudo ver como 5 chicas estaban en la azotea y se veía muy feliz, el chico que lo estaba observando pensaba ignorarlo pero llamo la atención una de ellas, tenía el pelo rubio recogida en dos coletas y sus ojos azules como el cielo.

"Desde que estuvimos en esa tienda y conseguimos nuestras gemas, yo siento que soy capaz de cumplir cualquiera de mis sueños sin importar lo dificiles que parescan" hablaba feliz la Tsukino sin saber que estaba siendo observado.

"es normal, para eso fuimos a la tienda, para poder realizar nuestro sueños" respondió Mina muy animada mientras se dedicaba a tomar su zumo que había sacado de su bolsillo

"chicas, será mejor que nos vallamos que se está haciendo tarde" intervino la

"Amy, por unos minutos no va a pasar nada" hablo Lita indicando

"si llegamos tarde el maestro nos llamara la atención" dijo la Mizuno con un tono que daba miedo al escucharlo.

"h…hai" dijeron las cuatros chicas al mismo tiempo mientras miraba algo nerviosa

Cuando las chicas se fueron, el chico salió de su escondite y miro hacían el lugar donde se habían ido las chicas mirando seriamente ya que lo que dijo la chica rubia de dos coleta le había llamado la atención.

Sin más salió del instituto sin que le importara que le vieran, ya que no quería escuchar el sermón del directo por lo que deicidio irse. Mientras lo hacia se preguntaba donde estaba ese lugar y que tenia de especial esa gema, cuando se topo con un cartel.

"_Yume-shop, donde los sueños se hacen realidad"_

Diamante pensó que tenía que ser el lugar por lo que miro la dirección en el cartel y se dirigió al lugar. Al llegar al lugar entro en la tienda dando un portazo y mira despectivamente el lugar.

"pero que pocilga, ¿seguro que hay algo que valga la pena aquí como esa dichosa piedra?, lo dudo" dice con aires de superioridad ganándose las miradas de enojo de las chicas

"claro que en este lugar tenemos cosas que valen mucho la pena, en especial la gema que le dices piedra, pero tu actitud es desagradable "dijo despidiéndose de las chicas ya que había terminado de ayudarla "la gema esta la sección B a mano izquierda" mientras miraba serio al chico "_espero que no pase lo que más temo_" pensó al ver como Diamante siguió la indicaciones sin ni siquiera decir nada a cambio.

Diamante llego donde estaba la gema y cuando cogió uno sintió un escalofrió, mientras en el interior de la gema se pudo ver un brillo negro, sin más se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y se fue del lugar o eso pensaba ya que el dueño le corto la salid.

"tiene que pagar primero antes de irte" Hablo con un tono serio sin mostrar su pequeño enfado

"¿Quién te creer que eres?" dijo Diamante desafiante y sin pensar dos veces intento dar un empujón para irse pero el dueño reacciono antes el gesto del chico que agarro la muñeca del atacante y sin que Diamante reaccionara le hizo una llave dejando paralizado al chico.

"el dueño de este lugar" respondió apretando mas la llave haciendo que Diamante diera una mueca de dolor.

A los pocos minutos se podía ver, como el duelo estaba cerrando la puesta indicando que la tienda se acababa de cerrar, sin más suspiro ya que había conseguido que el chico le pagara, pero su cara cambio a uno extremadamente seria demostrando que estaba preocupado ya que lo que vio en los ojos del chico no mostraba bondad en su corazón.

"no me gusta intervenir en los sueños de los demás, pero en esta ocasión tal vez tenga que intervenir, ¿verdad?" dijo mirando al mostrador mientras una pequeña figura salía al lado de algunos artículos que estaba en la mesa.

En otro lugar se podía ver como Diamante llego a su casa muy enfadado, entrando a su casa dando una patada a la puerta y se fue a su dormitorio dejando la piedra en su mesita de noche.

"_¡los aborrezco, detesto, despreciables basuras yo soy un monarca el pináculo de la monarquía, ustedes basura ¡se arrodillaran a mis pies y serán subyugados ante mi poder!, ese es mi deseo y meta!" _ Pensó Diamante mientras se disponía a dormir sin saber que un resplandor negro salía de la gema.

En la tienda se podía ver como todas las gemas negras brillaban con un resplandor negro mientras el dueño lo miraba seriamente y apretaba sus puños, ya que sabia o adivinaba lo que iba a pasar más adelante.

A la mañana siguiente el chico se levanto y lo primero que vio a una persona en miniatura pero lo que más le sorprendió no es que fuera extremadamente pequeño si no que tuviera su rostro por lo que se levanto de la cama y miro desafiante ante esa criatura.

"¿Quién eres? o mejor dicho ¿que eres? Dijo sin apartar la mirada del chibi.

"me llamo Príncipe Platino y soy tu chibi para cumplir tu sueño de o meta" hablo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa maléfica a lo último.

Diamante al escuchar esas palabras sonrío de la misma forma que su chibi y sin más se preparo para salir del lugar ya que quería saber que hacia exactamente su supuesto chibi.

Al salir se encontró con el conserje del edificio en que vivía ya que no le agrado que le diera una patada a la puerta, sin mas sonrió ya que vio una oportunidad de comprobar su chibi. Este vio la intención de su amo por lo que se puso delante del conserje y de su frente le salió un tercer ojo, sin más se podía ver como el conserje se quedo hipnotizado, por lo que diamante con un simple gesto hizo que el conserje diera media vuelta dejándolo en paz. Diamante al verlo se sorprendió un poco y sin más su rostro apareció una sonrisa malévola y empezaba a reírse, ya que con ese poder podía conseguirlo todo lo que quería, sin más se fue al instituto mientras pensaba lo que iba a hacerlo en ese lugar.

Cuando llego al lugar, tropezó con una chica, él ni se inmuto y pensó irse pero la chica le agarro del brazo muy enfadado, no por el hecho de tropezar sino porque ni a siquiera a pedir disculpa por el choque.

"grandísimo idiota, fíjate por dónde vas" Dijo Rei muy enojada, mientras Diamante ni se molesto en mirarla.

"engargante de ella" hablo el chico viendo como su chibi afirmaba con la cabeza.

Se vio como el chibi de Diamante se puso delante de Rei y abrió su tercer ojo, pero no paso lo que el chico esperaba, ya que Rei le dio un manotazo al chibi aplastando en el suelo y siguió gritando a Diamante.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque no te puedo manipular?" Pregunto el chico a si mismo algo molesto por el resultado.

"oye me escucha estúpido, me da igual si tiene tu Chibi, no es motivo para creerse un príncipe" dijo Rei echando humo por la cabeza por el enfado que tenia.

"vuelve a intentarlo con todo el poder" ordeno diamante haciendo que el Chibi vuelva a ponerse delante de la chica pero esta vez fue detenido por el chibi de Rei mandando otra vez al suelo.

"mi poder protege a mi señora, aunque utilice todo tu poder" respondió Ray poniéndose delante de Diamante, haciendo que el chico se diera cuenta el porqué no funcionaba.

"vamos Ray, si no voy a dar un escobazo" dijo Rei a su chibi mientras esta se pregunta donde iba a sacar la escoba para golpearlo.

Diamante recogió a su chibi del suelo y se fue del lugar dándose cuenta de que no era el único con un chibi por lo que tenía que pensar el algo para esas gentes, cuando llego al parque decidió hablar con el suyo para poder encontrar una solución.

"si queremos controlar las gentes que tiene su chibi, tenemos que aumentar el número de nuestro aliado" dijo Diamante meditando mientras su chibi estaba delante de él.

"imposible, solo se manifiesta un chibi por persona porque solo tiene un sueño" contesto muy seguro el príncipe.

"entonces tenemos que anular los poderes de los chibis" respondió de nuevo el chico.

"tampoco se puede, ya que el poder viene del dueño" volvió a contestar Platino muy seguro de su respuesta.

"aumentar tu poder, ¿eso se puede hacer?" pregunto Diamante algo mosqueado.

"eso si se puede, aunque nadie lo sabe hacer" contesto Chibi meditando ya que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

"pues yo sí, o mejor dicho se quien lo sabe" hablo Diamante mientras se levantaba para ir a un lugar.

Sin más el chico llego delante de la Yume-shop y sin más vio como salía una chica rubia de dos coletas, era la misma que estaba en la azotea del instituto pero se sorprendió un poco al ver que tenía un chibi algo distinto pero no le dio importancia, ya que tenia cierto asunto con el dueño de la tienda. Cuando entro pudo ver que estaba recogiendo para cerrar la tienda.

"hola, nos volvemos a encontrar" hablo Diamante muy seguro de sí mismo.

"perdona pero la tienda ya está cerrada" dijo el dueño sin voltear la mirada.

"no te preocupes yo solo" se ve como Platino se pone delante del dueño de la tienda "quiero que me des más poder" dijo Diamante amenazando con su chibi.

"no pienso hacerlo" respondió de nuevo el dueño de la tienda sin molestarse de que estuviera Platino delante de él.

"no tiene más opción que hacerlo" dijo el chico chasqueando los dedos.

Sin más se vio como Planito saco su tercer ojo pero veía como no afectaba al dueño de la tienda por lo que disponía aumentar su poder pero de la nada apareció una pequeña figurita que empujo a Platino contra las gemas y en ese instante se pudo ver como todas las gemas brillaron con colores rosa y negro antes de que se rompieran en mil pedazos.

Cuando se despejo la cortina de luz, solo estaba el dueño de la tienda mientras entre los trozos de la gema estaba una pequeña chibi parecida a chibi-usa pero con el pelo rojizo y ojos azules y sus moños en forma de corazón, se fue al lado de su dueño.

"chibi chibi, esto acaba de empezar y es peor de lo que me imaginaba" confeso el dueño de la tienda mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba los destrozo suspirando al ver el desastre.

Afuera de la tienda se podía ver como Diamante se dirigía a su casa con un trozo de gema y miraba fijamente mientras daba una sonrisa malévola.

-Continuara-

Respuesta a los Reviews

Eileen Prince Snape: perdona pero no habla lemon, aunque tal vez más adelante en otro fics si ponga ya que no será el único fics que haga.

Anahis: y no sabes lo que tiene planeado chibi-usa porque más de una vez va a poner en aprieto a usagi.

isabel20: de nada, aunque ahora será las cosas más serias aunque habrá capítulos que tendrá momento divertidos XD.

lis g: puede que si puede que no eso depende de chibi-usa y sus locos planes XD


	5. Chapter 5

-Capitulo 5 Chibi-usa De Enfermera-

Dos días después del nacimiento del chibi de Diamante, Usagi estaba saliendo del instituto, la rubia miro hacia el cielo y pudo ver que estaba nublado indicando que iba a llover en cualquier momento, por lo que se despidió de sus amigas y se fue directo a su casa.

Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que Chibi-usa se puso delante de ella con una cara de estar extremadamente preocupada por lo que se paro para ver qué pasaba.

"¿Qué te pasa Chibi-usa" pregunto Usagi mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa.

"tiene fiebre, lo he notado cuando he estado en tu cabeza, normalmente lo tiene tibio pero ahora está un poco caliente" hablo la chibi con un tono de preocupación.

"bueno hoy no me siento bien" confeso la rubia poniéndose la mano en su frente comprobando su temperatura "seguramente e pillado un refriado, por lo que cuando llegue a casa me iré a dormir, por lo que no te preocupes" dijo la Tsukino dando una sonrisa a Chibi-usa que lo miro aun preocupado por el estado de su dueña.

A mitad del trayecto de la rubia, empezó a llover por lo que Usagi acelero el paso pero a los poco minutos se apoyo contra la pared mientras respiraba con dificulta, Chibi-usa al verlo toco la frente de Usagi y se dio cuenta que le había subido la fiebre.

"Usagi, Usagi resiste por favor" gritaba Chibi-usa mientras intentaba llevar a la rubia a un sitio seco ya que, la chica se estaba mojando por completo.

"¿Qué me pasa?, de repente mi cuerpo pesa mucho, además estoy empapada pero mi cuerpo está ardiendo, apena veo la calle y creo que chibi-usa me está llamando pero no distingo lo que me está diciendo" pensaba Usagi antes de caer al suelo completamente inconsciente.

Cuando la rubia abrió los ojos pudo apreciar que estaba en su habitación, por lo que se intento levantarse pero volvió a caer sobre la cama indicando que no podía apena moverse, por lo que busco a Chibi-usa para saber que había pasado y lo encontró sobre la mesa del escritorio, estaba durmiendo pero la rubia noto que estaba agotada, por lo que decidió dejarla tranquila, sin más alguien toco la puerta llamando la atención de la rubia.

"adelante" hablo Usagi antes de que tosiera levemente por el refriado.

"ya te despertarte, me tenía muy preocupada" entro la madre que traía algo para comer

"¿Cómo llegue aquí?, no recuerdo nada" pregunto la rubia confundida pero con interés de saber que paso realmente.

"me diste un susto, cuando abrir la puerta y verte desmayada entre los brazos de Mamoru" dijo eso ultimo con un tono de picardía pero al acto se puso seria "estaba muy preocupada, por lo que la próxima vez, avisa si te siente mal" dijo regañando a la rubia y después se fue de la habitación.

"Ma...Mamo-chan fue quien me recogió" pensó Usagi quien se puso más colorada por la vergüenza mientras se tapaba con las sabanas "lo más probable es que me viera espantosa y empapada" pero entonces su rostro se sonroja aun mas "¿mojada?... por dios, seguro pudo ver mi ropa interior atreves de mi ropa mojada, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?" pensó eso ultimo tapándose por completo con la sabanas.

Más tarde, se podía ver como Chibi-usa se despertaba y se dirigía a la cama de Usagi para ver cómo estaba, pudo ver que estaba dormida pero su respiración era un poco acelerada por lo que toco la frente y noto que estaba ardiendo, por lo que Chibi-usa con dificultar agarro la toallita que estaba en la frente de la rubia y lo humedeció para intentar bajar la fiebre. Paso el tiempo pero Usagi no mejorada nada y Chibi-usa intentaba por todo los medios mantener la toallita húmeda en la frente, la chibi al ver que no tenia resultado decidió salir de la habitación para ver si estaba la mama Tsukino pero cuando llego a la cocina, vio que no había nadie y vio una nota en la mesa.

"Hija he ido de compra, volveré dentro de una hora aproximadamente"

Chibi-usa al terminar de leerlo miro el reloj y vio que era 5:30 por lo que aun podría tardar perfectamente una hora, por lo que volvió a subir a la habitación de Usagi y mirar cómo se encontraba su dueña, al ver que no mejoraba nada apretó fuertemente los puños, mientras murmuraba algo.

Mamoru en su departamento, preparaba un poco de café para poder estudiar para un examen que tendrá en 2 días, se sentó en un sofá y hecho un vistazo a una foto de su familia que se ubicaba en la mesa donde se encuentran los libros que iba a estudiar

"ya ha pasado 5 años desde el accidente, ahora tengo 16, recuerdo levemente que mis padres eran grandes médicos, por lo que a mí también me gustaría seguir sus pasos" miro hacia la ventana donde supuestamente estaba la habitación de Usagi "aunque perdí a mis padres, la familia Tukino siempre me ha dado su apoyo, por lo que tenemos buena relación, pero ahora como estará la hija de los Tsukino," pensó eso ultimo algo preocupado.

Cuando volvió al estudio, sonó el timbre extrañando un poco al chico ya que no esperaba visita de ningunos de sus amigos de su clase, por lo que abrió la puerta para saber quién era y para sorpresa de Mamoru, apareció una niña de 10 años de pelo rosa con dos pequeña coletas y para el chico no es la primera vez que veía a la niña.

Flash Back

Mamoru caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, cuando empezó a llover por lo que decidió reguardase de la lluvia debajo de un toldo de una tienda. Se preguntaba cuando terminaría de llover cuando aprecio ver una niña de pelo rosa salir de una esquina, la niña vio Mamoru por lo que fue directo hacia el chico confundiéndolo.

"por favor necesito tu ayuda, Usagi se a desmayado" dijo la niña agarrando del brazo de Mamoru.

Sin decir nada el chico afirmo con la cabeza, ya que al escuchar que su vecina y amiga se había desmayado en mitad de la calle le preocupada, por lo que siguió a la pequeña.

Cuando llego pudo ver que estaba en el suelo por lo que la cogió entre sus brazos, noto que estaba mojada y tenía la cara colorada, indicando que tenía un resfriado que recién se le había complicado por culpa de la lluvia, cuando miro hacia atrás para preguntar a la niña de cómo había pasado esto, ya no estaba en el lugar, miro por todos lados para ver donde se encontraba pero no lo encontró, además el estado de Usagi no permitía estar más tiempo en la calle por lo que decidió llevarlo a su casa cuanto antes.

Fin Flash Back

Mamoru tenía pensado preguntar donde se había ido, pero como la otra vez, la niña le agarro del brazo y lo llevaba directo a la casa de Usagi, por lo que el chico tuvo un mal presagio por lo que no dudo en seguir a la pequeña que le guio directamente a la habitación de Usagi.

Cuando entro pudo ver que el estado de la rubia no era bueno, por lo que miro a su alrededor y pudo apreciar en la mesa unos medicamentos, por suerte él conocía para que servían cada uno y cuando había que tomárselo por lo que con mucho cuidado se lo dio a la rubia y espero a que se mejorada un poco.

Cuando se calmo las cosas el chico recordó sobre la niña de pelo rosa y miro a los lados para verla, pero ya era tarde ya que volvió a desaparecer de nuevo, confundiendo a Mamoru y preguntándose a su mismo quien era esa niña, además de preguntarse de nuevo de porque aparecía cuando Usagi está en peligro.

Ya había pasado dos horas, en ese tiempo la madre de Usagi había vuelto y al ver al chico pregunto el motivo de su visita, este explico que había pasado y pregunto quién era la niña, para sorpresa de Mamoru, la mujer Tsukino no sabía sobre la existencia de la niña por lo que no siguió con el asunto, pero eso llamo la atención de la madre de la rubia que quería saber quién era esa niña, sin embargo en ese momento Usagi se despertó llamando la atención de los dos que estaba hablando.

"Usagi ¿Cómo te encuentra?" Pregunto Mamoru que estaba sentado a su lado, mientras ponía la mano sobre la frente de la chica.

"me siento mejor" respondió la rubia sin saber que estaba hablando con Mamoru "tu mano es suave" dijo cerrando los ojos ya que aun estaba medio dormida.

"pues no sabía que tenía la mano suave" confeso el chico con una sonrisa, mientras la madre Tsukino se reía por lo bajo adivinado que iba a pasar a continuación.

"¿hoe?" abrió los ojos ya que le resultaba muy familiar esa voz "¿_esto no es un sueño?" _ Pensó Usagi, pero al ver al chico delante suyo se quedo paralizada.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, hasta que Mamoru dio una sonrisa provocando que la rubia se le subiera los colores y acto seguido se tapo levemente la cara con la manta mientras preguntaba que estaba pasando aquí, por lo que la madre explico que había pasado.

Más tarde la madre se fue dejando a los dos jóvenes que se pusieron a hablar aunque al principio hablaba mas el chico que la chica por motivo que ya conocemos y paso el tiempo hablando hasta que llego la noche, por lo que Mamoru se tuvo que ir pero antes dijo a Usagi que saludara a la niña de pelo rosa de su parte confundiéndola un poco a la rubia, pero ese apto hizo que se preguntara donde estaba su chibi ya que no se había asomado y eso le estaba haciendo que se preocupara un poco a la rubia que miro a la ventana, viendo que estaba lloviendo.

A la mañana siguiente en el instituto se podía ver como las amigas de Usagi estaban en la azotea, estaba hablando si después de clase deberían visitar a su amiga, por suerte Amy había llamado a la casa de los Tsukino esta mañana y al parecer Usagi ya estaba mejor y que posiblemente pudiera asistir mañana a clases, por lo que al final las chicas decidieron ir.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Tsukino, el que abrió la puerta a las chicas fue la misma Usagi, sin más fueron a la habitación de la Tsukino mientras la rubia volvía a su cama ya que su madre le había dicho que estuviera en reposo un día más. Las chicas preguntaron por la salud de su amiga pero antes de que pudiera responder se vio como el chibi de Amy le estaba haciendo un chequeo médico, provocando que Amy agarrada a su chibi mientras se apreciaba un leve rubor en las mejilla de la peliazul.

"Amy no te preocupes, tu chibi solo estaba actuando como doctora que quiere ser" hablo Usagi intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

"gracias Usagi" dijo ya más tranquila pero va a su bolso y le entrega unos papeles "aquí tiene los ejercicios y mis apuntes para que no te pierdas en clases.

"gracias Amy" respondió la Tsukino mientras cogía las notas con algo de nerviosismos "_y yo pensaba que me podía escaquearme_" pensó Usagi con lagrimas de cocodrilo mientras las amigas sabían que estaba pensando, menos la peliazul que lo miraba sin entender nada.

"Ahora que estamos aquí, habéis enterado que la tienda Yume a estado algunos días sin abrir" Hablo Mina mostrando interés en el tema."¿Cuál será la causa?" pregunto a sus amigas si sabía algo del tema pero ninguna lo sabía.

"pues entonces tenemos un problema" confeso Usagi mostrando preocupación.

"no te preocupes, si es algunas dudas seguro que te atiende, no recuerda como nos ayudo la última vez" Dijo Lita mientras separaba a sus dos chibis ya que estaba otra vez en discusión.

"Usagi, ¿Cuál es la duda? Tal vez nosotras podemos ayudar" pregunto Rei mientras su chibi estaba meditando seriamente.

"Chibi-usa se ha pasado casi todo el tiempo durmiendo, casi al mismo tiempo cuando caí enferma" explico Usagi mientras señala donde está su chibi durmiendo.

Cuando las chicas miraron, pudieron notar como Chibi-usa dormían profundamente de tal forma que parecía raro, ya que se notaba como si estuviera agotada, pero no entendía el porqué, sin embargo se vio como Yma se acerco a Chibi-usa y empezó a hacer su chequeo, tardo dos minutos cuando termino y se fue con su dueña.

"Yma ¿sabes que le pasa?" pregunto Mizuno con interés.

"agotamiento total, aun no sé el motivo, ya que normalmente nosotros obtenemos la energía de nuestro dueño, por eso si el dueño se enferma nosotros también, pero Chibi-usa no muestra signo de enfermedad, si no de agotamiento algo raro" hablo la chibi un poco confundida.

"puede ser porque Chibi-usa es un chibi especial" intervino Rei mientras su chibi afirmaba la cabeza

"solo el dueño de la tienda puede responder este misterio, recuerda que el ya ha visto un chibi especial" intervino Lita separando a su dos chibis que se disponía a pelearse por motivos que aun no sabían las chicas.

"pues mañana iremos a la tienda" hablo Mina y señala a Usagi "ahora a dormir" ordeno la Aino a la Tsukino que tuvo que obedecer ya que las demás también opinaban igual a su amiga Mina.

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

-Capitulo 6 los poderes de lo chibis -

Desde la visitas de las amigas de Usagi, había pasado 3 días, ahora las chicas salían de las clases del instituto mientras que una chica rubia de dos colas suspiraba vagamente.

"Odio el inglés, pero lo que realmente me preocupo es que mi chibi aun sigue dormida" hablo la Tsukino mirando su cabeza viendo como Chibi-usa seguía profundamente dormida.

"no podemos hacer nada si la tienda Yume está cerrada esto últimos días pero ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Lita, mientras sus dos chibis afirmaban al mismo tiempo con su diminuta cabeza.

"estará de reforma o algo por el estilo" respondió Mina muy segura de su respuesta.

"pero hubiera avisado, una tienda tan famosa y no haber avisado una reforma es algo raro, yo llevo un templo y cuando tenemos que hacer algo por el estilo solemos avisar a nuestro clientes" hablo la Hino, mientras su Chibi saco un mini-tablero en donde explicaba como iban las funciones del templo de Rei.

"Lo que dice Rei es verdad, además he escuchado un rumor" intervino Amy mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón.

"¿Qué rumor?" saltaros todas las chicas juntos con sus chibis mientras asustaba levemente a la Mizuno y al Yma.

"que alguien ha robado en la tienda" dijo Amy mientras tragaba saliva por la presión de sus amigas.

"tenemos que ir, no puedo pensar que el dueño este herido, con ese cuerpazo que tiene" Dijo la Aino dejando un hilillo de baba al decir eso ultimo.

"`¡Mina!" Saltaron todas las chicas haciendo que la rubia se riera nerviosamente.

Las chicas fueron directo a la tienda Yume, lo que no sabía Usagi es que en ese momento un chico de pelo blanco paso a su lado, cuando paso sonrío con maldad, provocando que la Tsukino se parada por presentimiento y giro hacia atrás esperando ver ese chico pero ya no había rastro de él, mientras sus amigas se quedaron mirando preguntando de porque se había parado.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver que aun la tienda seguía cerrado pero Mina hizo caso omiso al cartel y toco el timbre, al no ver reacción entro sin más provocando que todas las chicas fueran detrás de la rubia para parar esa locura ya que era entrar ilegalmente y cuando había conseguido parar a su amiga una voz hizo que todas se pararan para ver de quien era, que resulto ser el propietario de la tienda.

"¿puedo saber que pasa aquí?" pregunto el dueño confundido al ver la escena en que se encontraban las chicas.

"nada, nada" saltaron todas al mismo tiempo completamente avergonzadas ante la situación que estaba.

"hemos venido para ver qué le pasa a mi chibi" intervino Usagi enseñando a Chibi-usa, cuando el dueño miro al chibi, su mirada cambio algo más serio.

"entrar adentro, ya no es seguro estar afuera" dijo mientras dejaban pasar haciendo que las chicas miraran confundida ante el comentario "lo explicare adentro" dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de las chicas.

Sin decir nada mas las chicas entraron y fueron por segunda vez al gran salón que habían en la tienda mientras esperaban al dueño, pasaron 5 minutos aproximadamente cuando el dueño apareció, con una taza de té para cada chica y algunas galletas para acompañarla.

"estoy extremadamente preocupada" intervino Usagi enseñando a su chibi ya que al ver la reacción anterior al dueño de la tienda, empezó a preocuparse de que fuera algo serio y vio como el hombre cogió con suavidad a la pequeña criatura.

"no sé qué ha pasado, pero es un síntoma claro de que se quedo sin poder mágico "miraron las chicas confundidas "seguros que sabéis esto mediantes vuestros chibis, de que obtiene su poder o energía de su dueño, pero los chibis especiales tiene dos, uno lo que obtiene de su dueño y otro suyo propio" dijo acariciando con suavidad al chibi y dejando entre sus pies.

"pero si tiene dos, ¿Por qué está agotada?" pregunto Rei ante la respuesta del dueño de la tienda.

"parece que se sus dos fuentes de poder se agotaron al mismo tiempo, por lo que ¿estuviste enferma recientemente?" pregunto el hombre dando un sorbo de té.

"si, pero eso no responde porque Chibi-usa gastara los dos fuente de poder, que yo recuerde aunque estaba en la cama, ella estaba perfectamente" contesto Usagi sin entender que había pasado pero observa como el dueño esta pensativo, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas.

"es verdad lo que dices, ese motivo no es suficientes para que tu chibi gastara su propio poder, excepto que no tuviera otra salida, ¿seguro que no paso nada, anormal mientras estaba enferma?" pregunto de nuevo el dueño devolviendo a Chibi-usa a la Tsukino.

"no que yo recuerde" pero Usagi recordó el cometario de Mamoru"espera, cuando me enferme estuve en peligro dos veces y milagrosamente, mamo-chan me salvo, lo que me extraño fue lo que dijo la última vez" dijo eso ultimo sin saber que todas las amigas miraron sorprendidas.

"¡¿QUE TE DIJO?" saltaron todas las chicas al saber ese dato.

"saluda a una niña de pelo rosa" contesto Usagi algo asfixiada por sus amigas

"ya veo, ese es su poder especial" el dueño dejo completamente el té en la mesa "el poder de volverse humana" se tapo los odios diciendo eso ultimo

"¡ ¿QUE?" saltaron todas de nuevo pero esta vez Usagi participada.

"¿eso es posible?" pregunto Amy con mucho interés ya que eso salía fuera de las ciencias.

"si es posible y sabes que los chibis mueren si su dueños también muere" todas miraron sorprendida antes el dato "por vuestra mirara me indica que no, seguro que Chibi-usa al ver el peligro de muerte no dudo en utilizar su propio poder, pero no solo una vez, si no dos veces acabando con sus reservas de poder" el dueño miro fijamente a las chicas viendo sus reaciones.

"¿hay alguna forma de recuperar sus fuerzas?" pregunto Rei al ver como Usagi mostraba signo de tristeza en sus ojos.

"no te preocupes, según he visto, en una semana despertara, pero veo que la Tsukino está extremadamente preocupada, además como esta las cosas no puedo dejarlo así, sería muy peligroso" dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento.

"¿tan peligroso es ese estado?" pregunto Usagi asustada pero ve como el dueño niega con un movimiento de su cabeza.

"no es por el estado de tu chibi por lo que está en peligro, si no que ha aparecido una amenaza, la misma que robo y destruyo mi tienda Yume" respondió el dueño mostrando preocupación por primera vez delante de las chicas.

"¿Cuál es esa amenaza? Lo venceré en un santiamén" pregunto Lita levantado el puño, mientras sus dos chibis imitaban a su dueña.

"lo siento el peligro no es del chico, si no de su chibi" respondió el dueño volviendo a mostrar su tranquilidad.

"pero los chibis no son peligrosos" hablo Mina señalando su chibi que estaba en su hombro izquierdo.

"es verdad que el poder de los chibis no son tan peligroso, pero esa persona ha descubierto como aumentar el poder de su chibi, los únicos que estamos a salvo de su poder ahora es la señorita Tsukino porque su chibi es especial" hablo el dueño sin mostrar preocupación sobre el tema.

"¿pero cómo lo consiguió?"Preguntaron al mismo tiempo todas las chicas.

Sin más se vio como el dueño de la tienda levanta la mano indicando que esperara un minuto, dejando sola las chicas, sin antes recoger la taza de té, cuando volvió pudo ver como traía una gema Yume, ese gesto provoco que todas las chicas miraran confundida.

"primero antes de mostrarte como aumentar el poder de las chibis, voy a despertar a chibi-usa" dijo el dueño de la tienda señalando a Chibi-usa.

"¿con la gema?" pregunto Usagi pero ve como el dueño niega con la cabeza "¿entonces como?" pregunto la Tsukino confundida.

"con mi pequeña ayudante" al momento que dijo esas palabras, apareció un chibi en el hombro del dueño, sorprendiendo mucho a las chicas, la criatura tenía el pelo rojizo y ojos azules, y tenía dos coleta como Chibi-usa con la diferencia de que su conguitos lo tenía en forma de corazón "ella dará un poco de su poder, ya que ella también es un chibi especial" respondió dando una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿es tu chibi?" pregunto Mina y el dueño afirmo con su cabeza "¿Cuándo lo tuviste?" volvió preguntar la Aino con mucho interés, igual que sus amigas.

"hace 15 años por esta fecha, es cuando Chibi-chibi nació" el dueño gira levemente para ver a la pequeña criatura que está en su hombro "Chibi-chibi por favor ayuda a Chibi-usa" sin más se ve como el chibi se pone al lado de Chibi-usa.

Usagi podía ver como el Chibi-chibi empezó a girar alrededor de su chibi, como si estuviera comprobando algo, cuando termino se paro y puso su pequeña mano sobre la frente de Chibi-usa, al instante se vio como un resplandor cubría a la peli rosa y cuando termino ese resplandor Chibi-chibi ya estaba al lado del dueño de la tienda.

"con esa pequeña ayuda mañana despertara tu chibi sin ninguna duda" hablo amablemente el dueño de la tienda.

"entonces ¿para que trajiste la gema yume?" Pregunto Amy con mucho interés.

"voy a enseñar como el chico piensa aumentar el poder de su chibi" dijo señalando la gema yume "señorita Aino ¿podría dejarme un momento a tu chibi?" pregunto el dueño con educación.

"claro pero puede llamarme Mina si lo deseas" afirmo la Aino dando su Chibi que estaba entre sus manos.

Pero el dueño no cogió el chibi de Mina, si no que dejo la gema al lado de ella depositándola en la mano de Mina, la chica al ver eso miro extrañada ante la gema, hasta que Carola toco la gema provocando que la gema empezara a dar pequeño destello, pero lo que Mina y las chicas se sorprendieron no fue la reacción de la gema si no la reacción de Carola que empezó a brillar de la misma forma que la gema, sin previo aviso el chibi de Mina subió al techo de la sala y dio un destello que provoco que todos cerraran los ojos, cuando volvieron a abrir se sorprendieron que la sala se convirtiera en un enorme escenario de música, pero no se quedo así ya que Carola se acerco a Mina y empezó a girar sobre ella, provocando que la ropa de la Aino empezara a cambiar hasta parecerse la de Carola y por ultimo apareció un micrófono delante de Mina que lo cogió sin pensarlo.

"Mina, parece una idol de verdad" salto Usagi mirando el traje que llevaba la Aino

"Mina intenta cantar algo" Hablo Lita mientras las demás estaba de acuerdo.

La Aino se fue al necesario, se sentía algo nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que se subía a un escenario pero su chibi Carola se puso a su lado y le animo dando un guiño y adelantándose a su dueña y a continuación le animo a seguir. Cuando llego al escenario Mina se sentía rara, ya que tenía miedo pero a la vez estaba muy entusiasmada, sin más se ve como Carola chaspea los dedos haciendo que se apagara todas las luces , menos un foco que enfoscaba a Mina.

"bienvenidos todos, estamos aquí para presenciar en vivo a la cantante Mina Aino" dijo Carola con entusiasmo provocando que Mina se sonrojara levemente.

Lo que no esperaba la Aino es que sus amigas le animaban para que cantara, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo para no decepcionar a sus amigas. Cuando empezó las chicas podía oír que tenía una hermosa voz y que la canción era hermosa.

Usagi miraba con mucha atención al escenario y a su amiga Mina y pudo notar que Carola ayudaba a Mina como segunda cantante haciendo que la canción fuera mejor todavía.

Cuando termino todo aplaudieron haciendo que la Aino se animara para cantar otra pero en el acto todo desapareciera haciendo que la chica se callera al suelo, por lo que las chicas fueron a ver como se encontrara Mina que se estaba quejando de la caída.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué desapareció de repente?" Pregunto Rei que estaba ayudando a Mina a levantarse.

"no lo sé, yo quería seguir" Respondió la Aino y saco la gema yume y en el momento en que la chica enseño la gema, esta se rompió en muchos fragmentos sorprendiendo al grupo.

"como veis, es solo temporal el aumento de poder, después de un tiempo la gema se rompe y se queda inservible o eso creía" dijo el dueño mostrando preocupación y mas con las ultima palabras.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunto Lita mientras las demás chicas estaban de acuerdo con la pregunta.

"perdonar pero no me gustaría que os pasara algo por un error mío" las chicas pensaba preguntar el porqué era su error pero el dueño no dejo decir nada más "ya es un poco tarde, vuestra familia seguro que se preocupan si tardáis más tiempo" dijo el dueño dando una sonrisa para tranquilizar un poco las chicas.

Las chicas aceptaron irse ya que al principio solo vinieron para que viera el estado de Chibi-usa, pero no se imaginaron que hubiera un problema con ciertas personas con sus chibis sin embargo no podían hacer nada porque lo único que sabían es que era un chico, por lo que era poco datos para buscar, por lo que decidieron irse cada uno a su casa.

Usagi caminaba tranquilamente hasta que diviso a un chico, por alguna razón ya había visto y justo en ese momento el chico vio a la Tsukino por lo que se fue hacia la chica.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

-Capitulo 7 recuerdos de un viejo sueño-

Usagi miraba al chico, tenía un aire parecido a Mamoru pero su pelo era blanco, además por algún motivo la chica vio algo en su mirada que no le gusto para nada, por lo que dio un paso atrás.

"Lo que tiene en la cabeza es un chibi especial, ¿verdad?" pregunto el chico poniéndose delante de la Tsukino.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Usagi ignorando la pregunta del chico.

"Ese detalle no hace falta, ya que tendrá tiempo para averiguarlo" hablo Diamante tocando el pelo de la rubia provocando el enfado de la chica.

"no sé quién eres, pero no da derecho a tratarme así, por lo que por favor déjame pasar" dijo dando un leve golpe en la mano del chico para que dejara de acariciarla e irse pero Diamante no se movió de su sitio.

"lo siento, pero no puedo, ya que es el único momento en que puedo hacerte mía, mi pequeña princesa" miro a los ojos de la Tsukino intentando intimidarla pero vio que la chica le devolvió una mirada llena de valor "no cabe duda que eres la indicada para ser mi reina, platino ya sabes lo que tiene que hacer" dijo dando un chasquido con los dedos, haciendo que apareciera el chibi de diamante que se encontraba detrás de su dueño.

Platino sin perder tiempo se coloco delante de Usagi haciendo que la chica se sintiera incomoda ya que no sabía que iba a pasar. Cuando Platino enseño su tercer ojo, la rubia se paralizo y sintió como poco a poco su mente se ponía en blanco.

Diamante sonreía al ver el efecto deseado ya que tenia control total, por lo que se acerco más a la rubia y cogió el mentón dispuesto a robarle un beso. Mientras sus labios se acercaban cada vez más quedando pocos milímetros.

"Mamo-chan" susurro Usagi mientras caía una lagrima por su mejilla, sorprendiendo al chico ante la reacción de la Tsukino.

"No, el nombre que tiene que decir es el mío" dijo Diamante agarrando a la rubia por los hombros y se disponía a intentarlo de nuevo en besarla, pero vio como un pequeño resplandor rosado envolvía levemente a la rubia haciendo que el chibi de Diamante empezara a ceder terreno en el control de la chica.

Cuando Diamante miro de nuevo a Usagi vio algo que no se esperaba y es que Chibi-usa estaba con los ojos abierto mirándole directamente pero pudo apreciar que estaba inconsciente, por lo que el chico sonrió con maldad ya que aun tenía un as bajo la manga. Saco de su bolsillo una pulsera que parecía normal ya que se limito a colocarlo.

"Platino ya sabes lo que tiene que hacer" al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, se pudo ver como la pulsera brillo y ese brillo llego al chibi de Diamante envolviéndolo.

"Obedece al príncipe, dueño de todo" hablo Platino sonriendo con malicia.

Sin más se podía ver como el resplandor rosado cada vez era más claro y Chibi-usa tenía una expresión de dolor/cansancio, mostrando que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para proteger a Usagi. Cuando Chibi-usa estaba al límite abrió los ojos de par en par mientras daba un gran resplandor sorprendiendo tanto Diamante como su Chibi.

"chibi-chibi chiiiiiiiiiiiiibiiii" es lo que Diamante podía escuchar en medio del resplandor.

Cuando el resplandor desapareció, Diamante pudo ver que estaba Chibi-chibi, el chibi del dueño de la tienda Yume, delante de la Tsukino, en ese instante la chica cae de rodilla mientras apoyaba las manos en el suelo, su cara mostraba signo de confusión.

"maldición me quedaba muy poco para ser mía" susurro Diamante al ver el panorama.

"¿Quién te crees para tratarme así?" se levanto Usagi al recuperarse de la confusión "aunque sea un príncipe o lo que sea no te da derecho a tratar a la gente como si fuera marioneta" hablo muy enojada mientras chibi-chibi afirmaba con su pequeña cabecilla.

"Cada vez que habla más te deseo" hablo el chico levantando la mano para volver a acariciar a la Tsukino pero alguien le agarra el brazo desde atrás.

"ya es suficiente, si no quiere perder de nuevo contra mí, vuelve a dónde has venido" dijo el dueño mirando seriamente sorprendiendo a la Tsukino, ya que nunca había visto esa expresión.

"Ya, ya nos vemos Srº Sebasu Kensei" hablo alto para que la Usagi escuchara el nombre del dueño de la tienda.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Usagi volvía a caer de rodilla, estaba aterrada ya que Diamante había intentado quitarle su primer beso, pero lo que realmente asustaba mas no era el beso en sí, si no que quería obligarla estar con él, algo que no podía ya que ella amaba con todo su corazón a Mamoru y si lo hacia ella moriría y mas su corazón ya que eso sería ir en contra de sus verdaderos sentimientos, estaba a punto de llorar cuando alguien agarro su brazo ayudando a ponerse de pie.

"lo siento, quería evitar esto, pero llegue tarde" dijo Sebasu agachando levemente la cabeza en modo de disculpa mientras su chibi lo imitaba.

"no te preocupes, no puede estar en todas partes" Contesto Usagi dando una sonrisa para calmar un poco al dueño y a ella misma.

"te acompañare aun puede estar por los alrededores" hablo Sebasu amablemente mientras Usagi se limitaba a afirmar con la cabeza.

Mientras caminaban Usagi estaba pensando lo que diría a sus amigas sobre lo ocurrido, pero había algo que se olvidaba pero no sabía que era, cuando de repente se acordó de algo y es que Diamante dijo el nombre completo del dueño de la tienda, ella pensó que su amiga Mina entraría en celos si supiera que ella sabe el nombre del chico, pero por algún motivo le sonaba el nombre, aunque no sabía dónde. Estuvo pensando tanto que no se fijo que delante de ella había una farola por lo que choco contra ella provocando que Usagi pusiera las manos sobre la frente.

"¿Está bien Usagi?" Pregunto el dueño de la tienda.

"Si, pero sigo sin recodar en donde escuche tu nombre" contesto la Tsukino sin querer provocando que la rubia se riera nerviosamente al meter la pata.

"Sebasu Kensei edad 25 años, unos de los más ricos que hay en todo el mundo, supuestamente murió en un accidente hace un año, me pregunto quien puso esa noticia" se pregunto a sí mismo pero se ve como Chibi-chibi mira a un lado como decepcionada de algo y después señalo con su pequeña mano como si le estuviera regañando "a es verdad, fui yo" esas palabras provoco que Usagi se cayera al suelo al estilo anime " no paraban de molestarme provocando que no pudiera cumplir mi sueño" rio con nerviosismo el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"¿Cuál es?" pregunto la Tsukino al enterarse ese detalle.

"Es un secreto" dijo Sebasu guiñando un ojo.

Cuando Usagi pensaba replicar ya estaba en su casa por lo que tuvo que aceptar esa respuesta, por lo que se despidió y entro en su casa, Cuando Sebasu disponía irse una voz le llamo desde su espalda.

"Sebasu cuanto tiempo sin verte" dijo Mamoru saludando amablemente a su viejo amigo.

"Mamoru ¿Cuánto fue dos o tres años?" dijo devolviendo el saludo, pero miro de reojo a la casa de los Tsukinos y miro después serio a Mamoru"¿podemos hablar?" ante la pregunta de su amigo Mamoru dejo entrar a su casa.

Los dos fueron al salón de invitados, al llegar a la sala Mamoru se fue para buscar algo de beber, porque tenía la sensación que sería una charla larga y al parecer no se equivoco.

"¿Qué piensa de la familia Tsukino?" pregunto Sebasu después de tomar un sorbo de café "aun tiene la manía de comprar este café" dijo el pelicastaño sacando la lengua de forma de burla.

"es una gran familia, son amable conmigo y siempre me ayuda cuando lo necesito" miro su taza de café recordando como esa familia había ayudado en todo momento "si tengo una familia me gustaría que fuera así y seguiré con la manía del café aunque no te guste" dio un sorbo de su café mientras miraba a un lado indignado ante el comentario de su amigo.

"¿Qué piensa de la hija?" pregunto Sebasu de nuevo.

"Es un pequeño ángel caído del cielo" ese comentario provoco que Sebasu lo mirara sorprendido "cada vez que la veo consigue arrancarme una sonrisa y su personalidad es como describirlo única" hablo el pelinegro mirando hacia a la ventana hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de Usagi.

De repente apareció Chibi-chibi girando alrededor de Mamoru haciendo que este sonriera al ver la pequeña criatura pero se paro delante de él y el chico vio que el chibi estaba preocupado, haciendo que Mamoru temiera que algo grave estaba pasando.

"Hoy alguien ha atacado a Usagi" dijo Sebasu molesto ante el hecho.

"¿Quién aria algo así? Una persona tan buena" pregunto Mamoru sin creérselo.

"No conozco el motivo" dijo mirando por la ventana esperando ver algo fuera de lugar "pero podría estar atento, no sé cuándo volverá a intentar y no sé si estaré para impedirlo" hablo Sebasu con un tono de preocupación.

"¿Durante cuánto tiempo?" Pregunto Mamoru ya serio debido por la noticia.

"Si lo supiera no te lo pediría" contesto sinceramente el dueño de la tienda.

"Está bien, aunque de todo modos lo aria si ella estuviera en peligro" contesto el Chiba tomando después un sorbo de café mientras Sebasu sonreía ya que lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba diciendo la verdad.

En la casa de los Tsukino, en la habitación de Usagi estaba durmiendo tranquilamente pero podía ver que tenía un buen sueño o eso pensaba ella ya que de repente todo se puso negro.

"_¿Donde estoy?, fue mi pregunta al ver todo negro, pero a los lejos vi un pequeño resplandor, por lo que decidí caminar hacia esa dirección, cuando llegue a la luz me dejo sorprendida ya que el resplandor era mi Chibi que estaba levitando en mitad de esa oscuridad, por lo que decidí acercarme a ella y pude notar que estaba profundamente dormida. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo me quede mirando ya que no quería molestarla porque ella había gastado todo su poder por protegerme y aunque el dueño le había aliviado un poco, ella no dudo en protegerme de la amenaza de ese chico, no soportaba verla así, por lo que con sumo cuidado lo agarre y lo lleve en mi pecho, sentía como la luz me envolvía todo mi cuerpo pero no me importo en absoluto y es ahí cuando la oscuridad se volvió en luz obligándome a cerrar los ojos y cuando lo abrí me di cuenta que estaba en una llanura._

_Caminaba tranquilamente ya que no sentía que fuera a pasar algo grave, no sé si era por el lugar que transmitía esa tranquilidad o porque en una parte de mi corazón lo decía sin dudar, cual sea la respuesta, me sentía cómoda._

_Al instante vi a un niño de unos de 10 años, me dio la sensación de que la conocía pero no sé de dónde, cuando quise hablar con él no me prestó atención y decidí poner la mano sobre su hombro para que notara mi presencia, ya que no paraba de mirar al cielo y es ahí cuando me di cuenta de todo, ya que mi mano traspaso a través de él, estaba en un sueño o era un recuerdo, no sabía nada debido a que no reconocía al niño._

_Vi como el niño cerraba sus ojos y murmuraba algo, no fui capaz de escuchar lo que dijo pero lo que murmuro provoco que apareciera una estrella fugaz, me pareció bonito pero a los pocos segundos me di cuenta que esta venia directo a nosotros, intente apartar al niño pero en ese momento recordé que no era real, por lo que solo limite a cerrar mis ojos._

_Cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver como el niño estaba mirando al suelo y pude ver que había un trozo de cristal, no entendía que estaba pasando por lo que seguí mirando para ver qué pasaba más adelante, vi como el niño se agachaba para ver más de cerca el trozo de cristal y cuando lo toco pude ver como el trozo de cristal brillo y apareció un chibi, entonces me di cuenta de todo ya que reconocí la pequeña criatura, era Chibi-chibi y eso significa que el niño era el dueño de la tienda. Sin poder pensar mas todo se puso negro, ¿eso es todo?, fue lo que pensé pero pude escuchar una pequeña voz de un chico"_

"Mi sueño es ver y ayudar como los demás cumples los suyos" resonó por todos lados.

Sin más la rubia se levanto de la cama, lo primero que hizo es mirar por todo lado hasta que escucho una pequeña voz por encima de su cabeza.

"Ese fue un recuerdo del chibi de Sebasu-sama" contesto Chibi-usa que estaba levitando por el tejado de la habitación "se introdujo en mi, cuando me dio algo de su poder" dijo la chibi que bajo y se puso cara a cara con la Tsukino.

Lo que pasaría a continuación, pillaría de sorpresa a Chibi-usa ya que Usagi lo cogió y lo froto con su mejilla mientras lloraba y pedia gracias de que estuviera bien.

"lo siente, te hizo que te preocupara por mi" pensó Chibi-usa que solo limito a quedarse quieta y esperaba a que la Tsukino se le pasara el mal rato que paso.

Continuara…..

Perdón por tardar tanto pero estoy tan ocupado que apena tengo tiempo para el fic, aun asi intentare traer el próximo capitulo cuanto antes ^^ y espero vuestro comentario


	8. Chapter 8

-Capitulo 8: El plan de Chibi-usa-

En la residencia de los Mizunos, en la habitación de Amy, las chicas se habían reunido para hablar sobre el problema que había tenido Usagi, pero las chicas estaban calladas al ver la casa de Amy y especialmente su habitación, ya que era la primera vez que lo visitaba a su casa, pero no para una rubia de dos coleta que miraba confundida.

"Amy, ¿Por qué estamos en la biblioteca de tu casa?" Pregunto Usagi, mientras las demás ponían la mano sobre la cara al escuchar la pregunta de la Tsukino.

"No es la biblioteca, es mi habitación" ante la respuesta de la Mizuno, Usagi ríe nerviosamente "no puedo evitar comprar un libro cada vez que voy a la librería" mira la peliazul algo colorada al ver como dos de la paredes de la habitación estaban ocultos por una estantería llenos de libros. "es normal que cuando algo te gusta, deseas comprarlo ¿verdad?" pregunto Amy a sus amiga pensando que tal vez era algo raro esa manía suya.

"Que va, cada una de nosotros también quiere comprarse las cosas que le gustan" dijo Mina mientras las demás chicas afirmaba con las cabeza "por ejemplo a mi me gustaría comprarme el nuevo vestido que se ha puesto mi cantante favorita" hablo Mina mientras en sus ojos se dibujaba en forma de estrella.

"Usagi deja de comer todas las galletas" regaño Rei a la Tsukino, pero esta se atraganto por el grito de su amiga, provocando que Rei saltara pidiendo agua para la pobre rubia de dos coleta.

-En otra habitación-

Se encontraban las chibis teniendo su reunión privada, se podía apreciar que todas estaban sentadas en fila menos Chibi-usa que estaba de pie caminado de un lado a otro delante de las chibis como un sargento ante sus soldados.

"Bueno vamos a ver nuestro progreso en los sueños de nuestro dueños y después los que vamos a hacer a continuación, empezamos por ti Yma" dijo Chibi-usa señalando al nombrado.

"Mis progresos son" saca una pequeña libreta "aprender a diferenciar algunas enfermedades que tiene síntomas parecidos, además de que se leyera 2 libros de medicinas" se ve como Yma guarda la libretita "y mi siguiente paso es que vaya al hospital con su madre para que vea cómo funciona un hospital, para que tenga experiencia" dijo mientras movía levemente la gafas provocando un extraño brillo provocando que todas miraran algo nerviosa.

"Y...ya... ya veo" miro a un lado y saca un pañuelo para secarse el sudor del nerviosismo "ahora te toca a ti Carola" dijo la pelirosa esperando ver progreso de la rubia.

"Mi proceso lalala es que mi dueña aprendiera a bailar lalala y aprender dos canciones lalala con diferente temas alalala" se podía apreciar que estaba cantando con su micro "mi siguiente paso lalalala es que aprenda a cantar con lalaa naturalidad lalala ya que aun se pone lalala algo nerviosa alalalala" se ve como Carola guarda el micro "gracias por escuchar mi canción" dijo dando una referencia provocando que toda miraran fijamente mientras caía una gota al estilo anime.

"Bu..bueno, te toca a ti Ray" dijo Chibi-usa aun más nerviosa.

"Nada" se ve como las chibis inclina levemente la cabeza confundida.

"Nada, ¿algo a tenido que avanzar en su sueño?" pregunto Chibi-usa aun confundida ante la respuesta.

"Es que ella ya está en el camino de una miko debido a que vive en un templo, por lo que solo puedo ayudar en el aprendizaje y dar algunos consejos" pero ve como medita un poco la chibi miko "aunque parece que tiene algo de interés en el nuevo chico, por lo que voy a avanzar por ese lado y que mantenga en su aprendizaje" termino Ray tomando un sorbo de té, mientras las chibis se pregunta de dónde había sacado el té.

"Parece que por ahora lo tiene fácil, os toca Patri y Mako" dijo Chibi-usa mirando a las gemelas chibis.

"Le he enseñado varias recetas y también le he enseñado todos los artículos de cocina" hablo Mako con orgullo "mi siguiente movimiento es que vaya a una pastelería para ver cómo funciona el negocio" termino levantado el puño en forma de desafío.

"Yo le he enseñado varias forma de hacer ramos y saber el nombre de varias flores" dijo Patri de la misma forma que su gemela chibi "mi siguiente objetivo es que vaya a una floristería para ver cómo hay que tratar a las flores" Termino igual al lado de Mako levantado el puño.

"_se nota que son gemelas_" pensó Chibi-usa al ver el panorama.

"¿Cómo ha ido a ti Chibi-usa?" Pregunto el grupo de chibis.

"Debido al tipo de sueño que represento, tengo que hacer poco a poco, por lo que solo he conseguido que saluden normalmente, después que tenga una conversación y mi siguiente paso es que ella visite su casa" dijo la pelirosa muy seguro de su idea.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Yma mientras las demás afirmaban con la cabeza ya que ellas también tenían interés en la respuesta.

"Ya lo veréis, ya lo veréis" dijo Chibi-usa con un aura que daba mucho miedo.

"_Pobre Usagi-san_" pensaron todas las chibis al ver como reía la pelirosa.

- De vuelta con las chicas-

Usagi había contado todo lo que paso con Diamante y con la relación de Sebasu, las chicas estaban algo asustada ya que si no fuera por el dueño de la tienda, ahora su amiga Usagi sería la novia/esposa de ese sujeto en contra de su voluntad.

"Ya que Chibi-usa está bien ya no tiene que preocuparse" dijo Mina intentando animar a la Tsukino que aun estaba asustada al recodar lo sucedido.

"No creo que ese tipo se quede quieto" Dijo Rei meditando antes la situación que se encontraba.

"Seguro que tiene algo planeado y no va a ser nada bueno" Hablo Amy algo preocupada por su amiga.

"Pues protegeremos a nuestra pequeña princesa" dijo Lita ganando un sonrojo a la Tsukino.

"Si, tenemos que hacer que ella se quede con el príncipe que ella ama" intervino Mina dando un abrazo a Usagi por la espalda.

"Chicas. Yo no tengo palabras" hablo la Tsukino levemente sonrojada antes los comentarios de sus amigas.

"No quiero aguaros la fiesta, pero nuestro chibis son normales" intervino Amy algo triste.

"Ese problemilla déjamelo a mí" hablo Mina muy animada.

"_Va pedir ayuda a Sebasu-sama_" pensaron todas las chicas al ver a la Aino.

Hablaron un poco más antes de que cada uno fuera a su casa, pero antes de irse se prometieron que si encontraba con el chico, se avisarían inmediatamente para evitar repetir esa situación.

Cuando Usagi llego a su casa, se sentó en su silla para hacer los ejercicios, no tenía ganas pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería tener el doble o peor de los casos hacer un trabajo. Mientras lo hacia se dio cuenta que Chibi-usa estaba muy callada, pero no le dio importancia ya que pensó que aun estaba un poco agotada. Cuando al final termino los ejercicios miro a su cama y vio algo que dejo confundida.

"¿Chibi-usa que está haciendo?" Pregunto Usagi al ver a Chibi-usa con su álbum familiar.

"Ver tu fotos de cuando era pequeña" dijo la pelirosa pasando otra página del álbum de Fotos.

"¿Para qué?" Volvió a preguntar ya que veía como el chibi le costaba trabajo mover el objeto por su pequeño tamaño.

"Para esto" Respondió Chibi-usa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Usagi miro confundida ya que su chibi saco una foto, era cuando tenía 10 años y estaba jugando en una pequeña piscina de plástico, se podía ver que llevaba un bikini rosa con lunares y estaba salpicando agua mientras sonreía, era muy tierna ver esa foto pero también era algo vergonzoso para enseñar debido a que en esa época ella no sabía que era la vergüenza y que era una niña muy inocente. Pero lo que paso a continuación le dejo sin aliento, ya que Chibi-usa lo doblo y lo pego en un avión de papel.

"No estará pensando hacer lo que yo creo" Dijo Usagi tragando saliva al ver como Chibi-usa estaba a punto de lanzar el avión de papel.

"Adivina cual es el destino de ese avioncito" hablo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa malévola.

"¡NOOOOO, OTRA VEZ NOOOO!" Grito la Tsukino intentando agarrar el avión de papel pero fallo ya que se fue por la ventana.

Usagi se asomo a toda prisa por la ventana para ver a donde se dirigía, por mala suerte se dirigía a la casa de Mamoru, ella rezo para que no se colara por ningún hueco de la casa pero para desgracia de la Tsukino, se coló por una ventana, dejándola en shock.

"Vaya mi puntería esta mejor que nunca" dijo Chibi-usa al ver donde había colado el avión de papel.

"hoy si que no te salva" hablo Usagi muy enojada, agarrando a su chibi.

"yo...yo…" se veía el nerviosismo de la pelirosa por la situación "¿no debería recuperar la foto antes que Mamoru-chan lo vea?" pregunto Chibi-usa intentando salvarse de la situación.

Sin decir nada más se ve como la Tsukino suelta a su chibi y sale de la habitación a toda velocidad hacia la casa de los Chiba, sin pensar en nada mas en llegar al lugar, mientras Chibi-usa decidió perseguirla por si necesitaba ayuda. Cuando llego toco el timbre pero se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

"_Dios, no tengo ninguna escusa para entrar en su casa y ya he tocado el timbre_" pensó Usagi con nerviosismo mientras sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse un tono rojizo y su nerviosismo aumento cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Buenas noches Usagi, ¿a qué se debe la visita?" dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa haciendo que el nerviosismo de la rubia llegara al máximo nivel.

"Bueno yo..etto….Buenas noches" la Tsukino ocultaba la mirada por la vergüenza.

"_Necesita otro empujón_" pensó Chibi-usa al ver como Usagi se quedo callada al estar delante del Chiba.

"_Que hago, que hago_" pensaba Usagi pero su cabeza estaba hecho un lio, pero se quedo muda ya que vio como Chibi-usa entraba a la casa de Mamoru sin que él se enterara, provocando la desesperación de la rubia "¿es que tengo que tener algún motivo en especial para visitarte?" dijo Usagi dando una linda sonrisa, provocando por primera vez un leve sonrojo al Chiba. "_DIOS QUE DEMONIO ACABO DE DECIR_" pensó mientras se veía en su cabeza una versión pequeña de ella tirándose de los pelos.

"Tiene razón, por lo que adelante" Dijo Mamoru dejándole pasar

"_Primera dificultad superada, plan de recuperar la foto en marchas, si no me desmayo antes_" pensó eso ultimo la Tsukino mientras tragaba saliva.

En donde estaba Chibi-usa, ella estaba buscando la foto, sabía muy bien que eso sería muy embarazoso para su dueña si el chico lo encontrara y se lo diera, por lo que tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes, por lo que se dirigió hacia la puerta que era de la habitación que supuestamente había caída el avión con la foto. Con dificultad abrió la puerta y empezó a mirar a todos lados pero no había rastro de la foto, ni del avión.

"Me parece que esto son mi últimos minutos de vida" Dijo Chibi-usa con rio de lagrima al ver el panorama.

Siguió la pelirosa buscando en otros lugares pero sin resultado cuando de repente se encontró con algo que no se esperaba.

Mientras con la Tsukino….

Estaban ella y Mamoru tomando un té, la chica no sabía qué hacer y no conseguía sacar ninguna escusa para dirigirse a la habitación, cuando de repente se le ocurrió una idea.

"Mamo-chan, ahora que recuerdo, es la primera vez que estoy aquí, por lo que nunca he visto el interior de tu casa" hablo lo más normal que pudo la Tsukino

"Tiene razón, siempre era yo quien visitaba a la vuestra, seria de mala educación si no hiciera lo mismo" hablo Mamoru dando una sonrisa ganando el sonrojo de la chica.

Sin perder tiempo los dos se levantaron y visitaron toda la casa, algunas cosas llamaba mucho la atención de la Tsukino, haciendo que el Chiba lo mirara a la rubia sin decir nada, ya que le encantaba ver esa cara de inocente y de curiosidad que mostraba Usagi, además le encantaba ver como la rubia hacia pregunta y algunas bastante inocente provocando más de una sonrisa al Chiba y cuando Usagi se daba cuenta de su metedura de pata, la chica se sonrojaba y mirara al suelo con nerviosismo. Siguieron así durante 10 minutos hasta que llego a una habitación.

"Por ultimo este es mi habitación, donde duermo" Cuando Mamoru termino de pronunciar, pudo ver como Usagi se asomo con entusiasmo mirando por todo el lugar, como si estuviera registrando cada cosa de la habitación con su mirada, ese interés le agrado al Chiba por lo que se acerco levemente a la chica" si quiere entramos y te enseño algo mas interesante" ese gesto provoco que Usagi echara humo por las orejas.

"….e..etto… a ya es tarde" "nos vemos mañana… etto… adiós Mamo-chan" salió Usagi corriendo dejando una estela de polvo, haciendo que el Chiba mirada confundido.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" pregunto Mamoru confundido. "ya pensaba devolver la foto" Dijo sacando la foto de su bolsillo "bueno, se lo devolveré en otro momento" miro la foto ganando una tierna sonrisa "su sonrisa no a cambiando en todo ese tiempo" murmuro el Chiba pero una voz le saco del trance en que se encontraba.

"Ya ha vuelto hacer, no sabes que ese gesto se puede malinterpretarse" dijo la voz detrás de Mamoru.

"¿Te refiere a la foto?" Pregunto el Chiba confundido.

"No, me refiero lo que dijiste a la chica" dijo la pequeña voz algo molesto.

"¿Es que no puedo enseñar mi colección de libro?" volvió Mamoru a preguntar aun mas confundido.

"Mamoru-sama" se escucha que la voz estaba muy serio "chica y chico solo en la casa por la NOCHE" se ve como el Chiba afirma con la cabeza "chico invitar a la chica entrar en SU HABITACION a SOLA" remarco esa palabra "ahora, viene la pregunta, ¿Qué habrá pensado la chica cuando le dijiste eso?" se pudo ver como Mamoru estaba callado ya que no entendía nada, pero al rato se pudo ver como sus mejillas se tintaba algo rojizo mientras reía con nerviosismo. "me pregunto quién es más ingenuo, la chica o el chico" se podía escuchar la pequeña voz dar un leve suspiro.

Continuara…..

NT: Bueno parece que esta vez Chibi-usa se ha pasado un pelín con su plan ( ^.^U ) aunque ella solo quería que Usagi tomara ya algo de valor y que fuera ya capaz de visitar a Mamoru sin necesidad de que ella tuviera que intervenir y parece que ella piensa que esos planes son la mejor solución que tiene, solo puedo decir que pobre Usagi XD


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Chibi-usa vs Platino

Usagi salió corriendo de la Casa de los Chibas, mientras corría no miro ni una vez hacia atrás ya que no era capaz de mirar a Mamoru, cuando llego cerró la puerta fuertemente por el nerviosismo pero se pudo escuchar un crack al cerrar la puerta, por lo que la rubia se quedo paralizada y empezó a sudar, al cabo de pocos segundo giro la cabeza y acto seguido abrió la puerta y justo lo que temía se encontraba Chibi-usa detrás de dicha puerta.

"Chibi-usa ¿está bien?" Pregunto la Tsukino pero vio como el chibi empieza a caer, por lo que la rubia lo coge con sus manos y pudo ver que tenía un chichón en la frente mientras tenía los ojos dibujado en X.

"¿Alguien vio la matricula de esa puerta?" pregunto Chibi-usa casi inconsciente, provocando que Usagi riera nerviosamente, temiendo lo que pasaría después.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Chibi-usa se recupero del golpe que recibió y al parecer no estaba muy contenta ya que no le gusto que le cerraran la puerta en sus narices y más si le golpea con la puerta. Usagi al ver el enfado de su chibi decidió contar lo que ocurrió y más en la última parte dejando Chibi-usa sorprendida.

"Usagi-chan, según tengo entendido, siempre observa a Mamoru ¿verdad?" se ve la rubia afirmar con la cabeza "entonces…" se ve como Chibi-usa oculta su mirada"¿Por qué DEMONIOS SALISTE CORRIENDO? "Grito haciendo que la rubia se tapara los oídos

"Es que…es que…." Se sonroja levemente "pensé que me estaba insinuando" dijo mirando a los lado con nerviosismo.

"A ¿Qué?" Pregunto la pelirosa con mal humor.

"pues….pues" se pone más colorada la Tsukino "lo que tú sabes, cosas de mayores" dijo eso ultimo echando humo por las orejas.

"Sé que voy a lamentar al preguntar, ¿Qué cosas?" pregunto la pelirosa suspirando levemente.

"Besarnos" Usagi murmuro levemente ocultando la mirada, dejando mudo a Chibi-usa.

"AAAAAA ESTA NIÑA ES DEMASIADO INOCENTE O UNA CABEZA HUECA" grito la pelirosa por tal estupidez.

"NO SOY CABEZA HUECA, SOLO QUE NO ME GUSTA ESTUDIAR" grito Usagi ante las palabras de su chibi.

"ME VOY A DORMIR" dijo Chibi-usa que se fue a dormir

"LO MISMO DIGO" la Tsukino imito a su chibi.

A la mañana siguiente en el instituto, en la azotea se podía ver como Usag y las chicas estaba hablando, pero todos se dieron cuenta de una cosa y es que sus chibis no estaban.

"¿Dónde habrá ido?"- dijo Mina algo preocupada.

"No te preocupes, estando con mis dos chibis no tiene que temer" dijo Lita con orgullo "y más si se enfadan" se apreciaba como de repente la chica se ponía a llora al estilo anime.

"Además está con Chibi-usa que es una chibi especial" intervino Rei comiendo tranquilamente su almuerzo.

"Hun" se pudo apreciar el malhumor de la Tsukino.

"¿Que pasa Usagi?" pregunto Amy al ver el enfado de su amiga.

"Nada solo discutimos un poco" confeso tranquilamente "_Ahora recuerdo ¿Qué paso con la foto?" _Pensó Usagi inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Mientras con las Chibis, estaba en el patio trasero, parecía que tenía una reunión de emergencia convocada por Chibi-usa, por lo que cuando la pelirosa termino de contar se pudo ver como las chibis se miraban entre ellas con una sonrisa forzada indicando su nerviosismo.

"_Pobre Usagi-san_" pensaron al mismo tiempo todas las chibis.

"Ahora es el momento" dijo Chibi-usa levantado su pequeño puño.

"Lalala ¿Para qué? Lalala" miro Carola confundida, igual que los demás.

"En recuperar la foto, es lo único que fallo en mi plan" miro a un lado algo triste, ganando el aprecio de sus amigas chibis al ver que se preocupaba por su dueña "es que si no la recupero no puedo volver a utilizarlo" dijo eso ultimo mirando a un lado mientras se frotaba las manos con malicia, haciendo que las chibis se abrazaran entre ellas por el panorama que tenia delante.

"levante la mano quien ha pensado lo mismo que yo" dijo Yma tragando saliva, mientras afirmaban las demás indicando que había pensado lo mismo.

"A ahora que recuerdo, parece que Mamoru-chan no vive solo" Dijo Chibi-usa recordando lo que vio ayer.

"¿Qué hace pensar en eso?" Pregunto Patri que se puso a regaba las flores del lugar.

"Vi dos platos, aunque uno era muy pequeño, puede que sea el de un animal de compañía como tiene mi dueña, esa gata llamada luna" Recordó la pelirosa poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón.

"Puede haber una gran probabilidad que sea un animal de compañía, ya que está solo" explico amablemente Yma.

"Lalala, también pude ser que la la lalalaaa, sea otro chibi lala" hablo Carola con un tono de alegría.

"Tengo que investigar eso" se pudo escuchar la seriedad de la pelirosa.

"¿Para qué?" Pregunto Mako que saco unas galletas que había hecho ayer.

"Yo represento el sueño de Usagi-san, si resulta que Mamoru-chan tiene un chibi significa que el también tiene un sueño, por lo que puede ser una ventaja o…" se pudo ver como Chibi-usa miro al suelo tristemente.

"Desventaja o algo peor" Dijo Ray tomado un té como si fuera algo normal.

"lalala ¿estoy pensado que lalala tiene una cafetera dentro de laaalala su kimono" murmuro Carola a Yma que afirmaba con la cabeza.

"Recuerda que somos chibis" dijo Ray algo enfadada, indicando que había escuchado eso ultimo "cada uno podemos sacar algo especial, yo suelo sacar un arco y flecha pero si quiero puedo sacar un té o…." "una escoba" dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa malévola.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" todas las chibis se fueron a un rincón asustadas ya que Ray era igual que Rei cuando se enfadaba y sacaba la escoba.

"etto…. ¿Podemos seguir por dónde íbamos?" dijo Chibi-usa tragando saliva por el nerviosismo.

"Interesante" se pudo apreciar una voz masculina, haciendo que las chibis se pusieran en guardia.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Mako y Patri al mismo tiempo.

"¿Yo? Vuestro príncipe" dijo Platino saliendo de su escondite.

"Tú eres el chibi que intento controlar a mi dueña, cuando estaba débil" hablo Chibi-usa sorprendida de verlo en este lugar.

"Ya recuerdo" dijo Ray mientras guardaba el té "te vi hace poco, cuando intentaste controlar a mi ama, pero no pudiste" hablo muy seria la miko.

"Pero ahora si puedo" hablo desafiantes antes las chibis "solo he venido por una cosa" dijo con un tono de superioridad ganando la mirada de odio por parte de las chibis.

"Lalala ¿Cuál? Lalalaa" pregunto Carola aunque se notaba su enfado por su tono de voz.

"Por vuestra amiguita de pelo rosa" hablo Platino activando su poder paralizando a todos menos a Chibi-usa por ser un chibi especial.

"¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Qué clase de sueño representa para hacer estas cosas?" Pregunto la pelirosa desafiando a Platino.

"Quiero que salga conmigo" ese comentario provoco que chibi-usa se enfadara porque había ignorado sus preguntas y por lo que dijo "También quiero que sea mi princesa" esa palabras provoco mas enfado a la chibi que se podía ver en la frente varias venitas resaltadas "y que me bese ahora mismo" se pudo escuchar un crack dentro del cuerpo de Chibi-usa.

"Ya veo" dijo la pelirosa sin mostrar su mirada, mientras Platino pensaba que ya lo tenía en el bolsillo "mi respuesta es…"se ve un resplandor rosado que no dejo ver nada al chibi de Diamante "NO" se ve como Chibi-usa estaba en su forma humana de unos 10 años de edad, mientras las demás chibis se pusieron en su cabeza ya que el resplandor había roto el control de Platino.

"lala la vas a ver lo que es bueno aalala" dijo Carola cantando, ganando las miradas de la restante chibis.

"Oye Carola, no podría dejar de cantar" Pregunto Ray con curiosidad y la rubia niega con la cabeza.

"etto.. Chibi-usa" se podía ver como Yma estaba levemente sonrojada "creo que Platino está viendo algo que no debe" ese comentario provoco que Chibi-usa mirara hacia abajo.

Se podía apreciar como Platino estaba mirando hacia arriba levemente sonrojado y con un hilillo de sangre que salía de su nariz, Chibi-usa al verlo se dio cuenta de una cosa, es que al volverse humana aumento en altura, mientras el no, por lo que dejo a la vista cierta parte de su cuerpo para alguien del tamaño de un chibi.

"Negras te quedaría mejor" fue el comentario de Platino, provocando que las chicas miraran a Platino con ojos llenos de rabia.

"Chibi-usa" se pudo apreciar que decían todas las chibis al mismo tiempo (incluso Carola) "hazlo"

La pelirosa levanto el pie y sin que le dé tiempo a Platino a reaccionar, lo piso como si fuera una cucaracha, pero no piso ni una ni dos, si no unas seis veces por cada chibi que había en ese momento. Cuando termino se fue dejando a Platino dentro de una gran huella de pie, mientras este solo movía levemente la mano mostrando que aun estaba consciente o vivo.

Chibi-usa corrió hacia la azotea, tenía un mal presentimientos al ver a Platino, ya que si estaba el chibi, también debería estar su dueño, fue lo que pensó la pelirosa. Cuando llego abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a las chicas que saltaron levemente de su sitio.

"¿Chibi-usa?" Dijo Usagi al ver a su Chibi en su forma humana.

"Si soy yo, pero…" No pudo continuar la pelirosa ya que la Tsukino le interrumpió.

"Es peligroso que este así, ¿Qué pasaría si recae de nuevo?" Dijo Usagi con un tono de preocupación, ganando que Chibi-usa mirara a un lado algo triste.

"No pasara, ya que ahora estoy utilizando el poder que me das" se ve como Chibi-usa sonríe con ternura "mientras tu este bien, yo también lo estaré, porque tú con tu sueño me diste la vida, por eso estaré bien, pero tengo algo que decir, el está aquí" dijo la pelirosa preocupada.

"¿Quién está aquí?" Pregunto Mina con curiosidad.

"Yo, el gran príncipe Diamante" apareció el chico detrás de la puerta.

"Usagi ¿es él?" murmuro Rei para saber si era el que ataco anteriormente a su amiga, mientras la Tsukino afirmo con su cabeza.

"Si piensa que vamos a dejar que toque a Usagi sin más, está muy equivocado" dijo Lita que fue directo a por el chico.

Antes de que Lita pudiera tocarlo, se pudo apreciar que Diamante chasqueo los dedos, haciendo que todo el mundo se paralizara menos Chibi-usa y Usagi, haciendo que los dos se preocuparan por sus amigas.

"Déjala en paz a mis amigas" Grito Usagi mirando seriamente al chico, pero para sorpresa de la rubia, Diamante se acerco a la chica y le susurro algo al oído. Cuando Usagi disponía a responder una chica de pelo rosa se puso en medio mediante un golpe haciendo que Diamante se apartara de Usagi.

"No dejare que la hagas daño" hablo Chibi-usa muy enojada sorprendiendo a su dueña ya que el enfado que tenia, no era normal.

"hum, solo porque eres un poco diferente no te da derecho a dirigirme" Dijo Diamante con aire de superioridad.

"hablo el indicado" respondió Chibi-usa mirando a un lado y con ironía.

"¿está seguro?" Pregunto Diamante provocando que las dos chicas miraran confundidas.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Usagi algo asustada ya que sabía que él podría hacer cualquier cosa.

"Si quiero" se ve como Diamante hace un gesto y las chicas va hacia el filo de la azotea "puedo acabar con sus vidas" Dijo Diamante con una sonrisa malévola.

Usagi y Chibi-usa estaban asustadas, ya que no sabían que hacer porque Diamante no dejaría que Chibi-usa atacara a Platino que estaba justo al lado de su dueño, dejando fuera del alcance de la pelirosa, Pero paso algo anormal, una pequeña rosa choco contra Platino que estaba en el hombro de Diamante haciendo que se rompiera el control y dejara a merced de Chibi-usa que no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

"Ray, necesito tu ayuda" Grito Chibi-usa a su amiga miko que se había recuperado del control y que rápidamente la pelinegra le lanzo su escoba, pero lo inconveniente es del tamaño de un chibi, sin embargo para sorpresa de todo, fue que en el momento que Chibi-usa toco la escoba, el objeto creció hasta el tamaño normal de dicho objeto y sin que nadie se lo esperada Chibi-usa se puso delante de Platino. "**STRIKE OUT**" Grito a todo golpeando a Platino con la escoba que lo mando volando por los aires, dejando a todo el mundo mudo y mas Diamante que no creía lo que veía · "eliminado" dijo la pelirosa poniendo la escoba en su hombro "ahora te toca a ti" dijo Chibi-usa muy confiada pero vio que no estaba nadie- "¿hoe?, ¿Cuándo se fue?" pregunto la niña mirando por todos lados.

"No te preocupes, se fue en el momento en que tu miraba a donde había enviado a su chibi" contesto Mina animando un poco a Chibi-usa que estaba enojada, porque se le había ido el chico sin su castigo.

Se podía ver como las chicas empezaban a hablar entre ellas por lo sucedido ya que era muy grave la situación, pero lo que no dieron cuentas las chicas es que Usagi y Chibi-usa estaban en su mundo.

"_¿Qué debería hacer?"_ Pensó Usagi mientras miraba al suelo asustada y preocupada.

"_¿Quién será esta pequeña rosa?"_ Se preguntaba la niña, pero en el momento en que chibi-usa toco la rosa se volvió la rosa del tamaño normal _"¿de un chibi? Pero ¿de quién?" _ Se quedo pensativa la pelirosa ante el descubrimiento.

Lo que no sabía es que estaba siendo espiado por alguien, por un chico y su chibi.

"Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo" se podía apreciar que era el chibi por su tono de voz.

"Si, pero lo que me preocupa es lo que susurro ese chico a Usagi-chan" contesto el chico preocupado.

"Tiene razón" se ve como el chibi saca una rosa roja de su tamaño "el señor del antifaz se mantendrá alerta, para protegerla" al terminar esa palabras el chico y el chibi se fueron dejando solas a las chicas.

Continuara…..

* * *

Bueno tengo que decir, que si todo sale bien, me quedan aproximadamente unos 5 capítulos, por lo que no se si dedicar a otra historia, ya que tengo pensado algunos (mirar mi página de inicio/home o lo que sea XD ya que lo actualice), la pregunta que me hago es, ¿hacerlo de otra serie o seguir con Sailor moon? Ya que como dice mi pagina de inicio tengo algunos proyecto en mente tanto de esta serie como otros, pero creo que pensar todo el rato la misma serie me hace un poco difícil (por la inspiración), pero si mi lectores le agrada la idea de que siga, eso me anima mucho para seguir, por eso pregunto a vosotros ^^, vuestro opinión me ayudara a decidir qué hacer ^^.

* * *

Sobre los Reviews

Christydechiba: gracias por tus comentarios ^^ y me agrada saber que te diviertes con las acciones de las chibis y más de Chibi-usa, pero tengo que decir que Chibi-usa es mas especial de lo que aparenta, eso lo sabrá al final del Fics. Y sobre lo que dijo Mamoru (capitulo 8), lo puso de esa manera para malinterpretar las cosas para hacerlo más divertido y para tener una escusa para sacar a Usagi de allí XD.

Marceila: me agrada saber que vea lindo mi historia, ya que mi objetivo es que sea linda, divertida, pero también algo triste o intrigante (para eso es Diamante para dar ese toque y otra persona que aparece más adelante para anteponer entre la pareja, cuando acabe lo de Diamante).

PD: ¬ ¬ ahora que lo pienso, tal vez por tener 2 hermanas (una mayor y una menor). Y el hecho de tragarme varias historia/series por sus culpa, por lo que al final me ha ayudado mucho para poder hacer esa clases de historia, por lo que agradezco a mis hermanas por eso, solo pido a ellas que…(silencio)…¡ No me vuelva a poner una serie/comic con tanto lio amoroso! Porque al final me deja mal sabor de boca cuando no es con la pareja con lo que creo que va a acabar =TwT=.


	10. Chapter 10

-Capitulo 10 El final de la pesadilla o el comienzo-

En la residencia de los Tsukinos, en una cierta habitación, se podía ver como una rubia se levantaba ajetreada ya que llegaba tarde, mientras su chibi miraba algo preocupada.

"_Otra vez_" pensó Chibi-usa, mirando como Usagi cambiaba de ropa con rapidez "_ella suele levantarse tarde, pero…"_ mira como sale la rubia por lo que decidió seguirla "_normalmente pasa esto, porque eres perezosa y dormilona, sin embargo en esto 4 últimos días" _Chibi-usa se para en mitad de la escalera, mirando fijamente al suelo con una expresión de preocupación "_no es normal_" se ve como Chibi-usa aprieta fuertemente sus pequeñas manos _"suele esta casi siempre con tus amigas, pero ahora lleva 4 días sin verlas o no pasa apenas con ellas, normalmente ve la tele para ver tu anime favorito, pero ahora te pasa viendo las noticias, normalmente suele ser alegre, llorona, inocente y un sinfín de estado haciéndote única, igual que esos ojos azules lleno de alegría y pureza, haciendo que todos sienta feliz estando a tu lado, pero ahora…"_se ve como cae una lagrima por la mejilla de la pelirosa_ "tus ojos solo muestra tristeza y dolor, aunque intente ocultar con esa falsa sonrisa" _se ve como Chibi-usa se muerde levemente el labio inferior_ "¿Qué te dijo Diamante para dañarte tanto?" _ Se ve como el chibi se abraza a sí mismo _"¿Qué debo hacer para devolverte como antes?" _pensó Chibi-usa completamente triste por no poder hacer nada.

"¿Chibi-usa donde esta?" Pregunto Usagi asomándose por la escalera y ve a Chibi-usa en mitad del camino "¿nos vamos?" Dijo dando una sonrisa, pero se ve en sus ojos que era forzado.

"_No soporto esa mirada, tengo que hacer algo_ "pensó la pelirosa intentado ocultar la preocupación que siente hacia su dueña "si vámonos" respondió Chibi-usa con una sonrisa fingida.

Sin más Usagi salió de su casa para irse al instituto, cuando iba a correr hacia su destino, se paro por un segundo para ver la casa de Mamoru, pero no tenía más tiempo ya que llegaba tarde, sin embargo ese gesto no paso por alto para su chibi, que miro también a la casa de los Chibas.

Se podía apreciar como Usagi corría por las calles de la ciudad y detrás su chibi que seguía sus pasos. Cuando la rubia se paro para tomar aire, ya que había llegado a la parada de autobús. De repente Usagi noto un resplandor rosado, al mirad donde venia dicho luz, descubrió que era de su chibi, cuando disponía a preguntar qué estaba haciendo, vio como el cuerpo de Chibi-usa creció poco apoco asta aparentar a una niña de 10 años. Al terminar la transformación pudo ver como Chibi-usa miraba a Usagi con preocupación, haciendo notar a la rubia que estaba preocupada por ella, haciendo mirar a Usagi a un lado al sentirse mal por hacerle eso a su chibi.

"Tengo cosas que hacer" dijo la pelirosa dando una pequeña reverencia "_esta mañana he descubierto como animarte al menos"_ pensó mientras disponía a salir del lugar.

"Chibi-usa no debería irte y si pasa algo" dijo Usagi preocupada y asustada.

"No te preocupes" hablo parándose sin dar la vuelta "mi poder te protege aunque no esté presente" dijo eso ultimo girando levemente la cara para ver una pequeña pero inocente sonrisa y sin decir más se fue.

"_Esa sonrisa"_ se ve como Usagi se queda pensativa al ver lo ocurrido_ "es la misma sonrisa que pongo para animar a los demás" _se ve como la rubia mira a un lado _"tanto nos parecemos pero a la vez no, Chibi-usa" _pensó Usagi mirando al cielo_"¿Quién eres realmente?" _formulo la pregunto mientras cerraba por un momento los ojos.

Chibi-usa corría por todo lado, tenía que encontrar a Mamoru o al menos saber donde estaba, después tenía pensado juntarlo con Usagi, sabía muy bien que lo animaría, sabía muy bien que eso no fallaría, porque Chibi-usa sabe que Usagi ama a Mamoru mas que a su propia vida, ya que nació de un sueño construido por el lazo de amor que siente por Mamoru, por eso Chibi-usa era el único ser que sabia hasta donde llegaba ese amor por el chico, además ese amor hacia que Chibi-usa fuera un chibi especial, muy especial, pero a la vez, eso hacía saber cuando Usagi sufría aunque no esté conectada por el corazón.

La pelirosa se paro para tomar aire, tenía todo pensado, pero no tenía la escusa o la base para que estuviera junto, cuando de repente vio un cartel, al principio no le dio importancia, pero leyó algo que le llamo la atención y se acerco para verlo mejor, cuando termino de leer se pudo apreciar una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, ya tenía todo lo necesario.

Las amigas de Usagi estaban en el patio en hora del almuerzo, ya que Tsukino decidió pasarlo en la clase, haciendo que sus amigas empezaran a preocuparse de verdad.

"Me tiene completamente preocupada" hablo Rei mostrando una preocupación extrema, aunque intentaba ocultarlo un poco.

"He hablado con el dueño de la tienda" intervino Mina "dice que ante ese poder, no podemos hacer nada" hablo sinceramente la rubia que miro al lado al revelar la información a sus amigas.

"¿De verdad? ¿No podemos hacer nada?" pregunto Lita agarrando por el cuello de la camiseta de su amiga Aino, mostrando como estaba de preocupada.

"Solo podríamos hacernos inmunes nada más, pero eso aumentaría el peligro a nuestro seres queridos, eso fue lo que me dijo" contesto Mina ante el acoso de su amiga.

"¿Por eso Usagi nos evita?, ¿tiene miedo de que Diamante nos haga daño?" Pregunto Rei de mal humor, ya que no soportaba que fuera verdad.

"No" corto Amy, ganando la mirada de las chicas "hay algo más, pero no podemos saber el que" dijo eso ultimo haciendo que todas miraran al suelo al no poder hacer nada por la Tsukino.

Al terminar de clases, las chicas podían ver como Usagi se despedían de ellas, haciendo que todas miraran preocupadas pero lo ocultaron para no poner más presión a la Tsukino.

Estaba a mitad del camino a su casa, cuando apareció Chibi-usa, sin decir una palabra la pelirosa agarro la mano de Usagi y lo arrastro hacia un lugar. Cuando llego pudo ver que era un restaurante, por lo que la rubia se enfado levemente, ya que pensó que quería comer.

"¿Chibi-usa para esto me ha traído aquí?" pregunto la Tsukino con un tono de enojo.

"¿Chibi-usa? Al final conozco su nombre" se escucho una voz detrás de Usagi y por lo que la rubia giro para ver quién era, resulto que era Mamoru "es tan bello como el tuyo Usagi-chan" ese comentario provoco un leve sonrojo a la rubia.

"Ma…ma..mamo-chan ¿Qué hace aquí?" pregunto Usagi sorprendida al verlo aquí.

"yo lo invite" intervino Chibi-usa intentando dar un toque de inocencia "es que quiero probar el pastel especial" hablo la pelirosa poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios intentando parecer más inocente o mostrar ternura.

"Pues lo hubiera comprado" Hablo Usagi confundida ya que no sabía lo que pensaba su chibi.

"No puedo" esa palabras llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes "porque para eso tengo que venir con mi familia" dijo Chibi-usa dibujando una sonrisa.

"Ya veo, por eso llamaste a tu prima ¿Verdad?" hablo Mamoru sin saber la verdad.

"Si es así, ¿Por qué llamaste a Mamoru?" pregunto Usagi intentando seguir el juego a Mamoru para que no supiera que Chibi-usa era un chibi.

"Es que en realidad, quiero que seáis mi mama y mi papa" al terminar de decirlo se podía ver como Usagi y Mamoru miraron a Chibi-usa, después entre ellos y otra vez a la pelirosa, es verdad que parecían una joven familia antes los ojos de gentes desconocidas, al cruzar ese pensamientos los dos jóvenes empezaron a ponerse rojos como tomate "vamos mama, papa" dijo Chibi-usa arrastrando a los dos que aun estaba bastante colorados, mientras Chibi-usa sonreía felizmente.

Cuando disponía a entrar pudieron ver que alguien salía del lugar, Chibi-usa y Usagi se quedaron mudos ya que resulto ser Diamante, este lo vio por lo que se acercó al grupo.

Usagi estaba paralizada ya que no esperaba verle justo ahora, pero se olvido de ese sentimiento al notar como Chibi-usa se puso delante de ella para protegerla, la Tsukino pudo notar la tención de su chibi y pudo ver como apretaba los puños, podía notar la ascienda de atacar a Diamante si este se atrevía a acercarse más, por lo que Usagi abrazo a Chibi-usa, no quería que le hicieran daño y no soportaba verla así, pero miro hacia adelante al ver como Mamoru se puso delante de las dos chicas, mientras tenía un abrazo en horizontal y el otro dentro de su chaqueta como si dispusiera a sacar algo dentro de la chaqueta.

Diamante al ver el chico ponerse delante de su objetivo, lo miro como si no fuera gran cosa, por lo que decidió irse ya que no era el momento adecuado, por lo que paso de largo de todos, pero en el momento en que Usagi lo miro, este sonrió maléficamente mirando de reojo al restaurante.

La Tsukino corrió hacia el restaurante al ver esa mirada, Mamoru y Chibi-usa siguieron a la rubia, cuando Usagi abrió la puerta vio como el restaurante estaba en un caos y la gente tirado en el suelo, esto provoco que la rubia callera de rodilla, Mientras Mamoru al ver el panorama llamo inmediatamente a la ambulancia y a la policía.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando llegaron las ambulancias como la policía, Usagi estaba sentada en un banco arropado por la chaqueta de Mamoru ya que el chico la dio para tranquilizarla ya que quedo en shock y temblando, ahora mismo estaba en su mundo, pero una pequeña voz le saco de ese mundo que había caído la rubia.

"Usagi, por favor dime, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Diamante? No ves que todo estamos preocupadas por ti" Hablo Chibi-usa mientras largas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, haciendo que Usagi viera el estado de su chibi por lo que soltó lo que paso hace 4 días atrás.

-Flash Back-

"Déjala en paz a mis amigas" Grito Usagi mirando seriamente al chico, pero para sorpresa de la rubia, Diamante se acerco a la chica y le susurro algo al oído.

"Si no eres mía, are cosas terribles por lo que atenta a la noticias, porque tendrá tu firma, si cambia de opinión nos venos en el puente del parque" se podía ver como la cara de Diamante se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola.

Cuando Usagi disponía a responder una chica de pelo rosa se puso en medio mediante un golpe haciendo que Diamante se apartara de Usagi.

-Fin Flash Back-

Al terminar de explicar Usagi empezó a llorar, esas personas del restaurante eran inocente y no tenía nada que ver, pero fueron heridos por su culpa, por lo que empezó a llorar mas fuerte, de repente noto como alguien agarraba su cabeza y pudo ver que era Chibi-usa y guio la cabeza de su dueña a su pecho para que llorara y se desahogara.

"Usagi-chan aunque hubiera aceptado en ese momento, el seguiría haciendo daño, o no viste como mira a la personas" dijo con un tono suave y amable "lo único que podemos hacer es poner fin a todo esto, ¿está de acuerdo?" pregunto Chibi-usa dejando el abrazo y dando una sonrisa mientras levantaba el puño en señal de lucha.

"Si, no quiero que más gente inocente resulte heridos, por lo que vamos" respondió Usagi dando una mirada de seguridad y valentía.

Al pocos segundos se podía ver como Mamoru volvía de hablar con la policía, se dirigió al banco donde antes estaba Usagi y Chibi-usa, ya este lo dejo hay para que descansara, pero al ver que no estaba las dos chicas y solo estaba su chaqueta, este temió lo peor por lo que miro a todos lados y empezó a correr para encontrar a Usagi y a Chibi-usa.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Usagi llego al puente del parque, la rubia no sabía cómo podía solucionar esto, pero al menos no se quedarían quieta y aria todo lo posible para acabar todo sin que nadie resultara herido, no tardo mucho en aparecer el chico, que sonreía maléficamente.

"Ya viste mi regalo" dijo Diamante acercándose a la rubia "¿Cuál es tu respuesta?" pregunto con interés, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Usagi.

"No, aun estando a tu lado, no me asegura que no harás daño a los demás" Respondió Usagi desafiante, dando un leve golpe a la mano de Diamante que estaba utilizando para acaricia su mejilla.

"Pues será a la fuerza, Platino es hora de ponerse serio" dijo Diamante enfadado al ver que no consigo lo que quería, sin más se ve como Platino brillo como nunca había hecho mostrando todo su poder, pero fue bloqueado por un resplandor de color rosa.

"No te dejare, aunque me cueste la vida no pondrá un dedo encima a Usagi-chan" dijo Chibi-usa que brilla cada vez mas "porque el lazo de amor que tiene mi dueña, es un poder infinito comparado con el tuyo" sin más vio como el resplandor rosado trago el blanco provocando un gran destello.

Los chibis como sus dueños tuvieron que tapar sus ojos, ya que era tan intensa la luz que resultaba dañino para los ojos, cuando desapareció Usagi pudo ver como Chibi-usa estaba respirando con dificultar, mientras Platino estaba normal. Diamante al verlo empezó a reírse ya que Chibi-usa estaba exhausta, lo que el chico no savia era porque había estado mucho tiempo en forma humana, por lo que sus reserva de poder estaba bajas al venir.

"Platino acaba con ella" ordeno pero vio como su chibi no hace nada "¿Por qué no hace nada?" pregunto muy enfadado con su chibi.

"No puedo, ella acaba de negar parte de mi poder, solo tengo el poder que tenia al principio, por lo que no puedo hacer nada ahora" Respondió Platino que miraba sus manos sorprendido al ver como su poder había disminuido a tal grado.

"Maldición" se ve como maldice su mala suerte y se acerca a Usagi "si no puedo hacerte mía, nadie lo será" sus palabras mostraban que estaba fuera de sí.

Chibi-usa al ver el peligro que caía sobre su dueña, se interpuso entre el chico y la Tsukino con mucho esfuerzo intentando protegerla, pero es derivada por una patada de Diamante, cuando la pelirosa iba a caer de espalda, se vio como volvió a su estado de chibi indicando que estaba fuera de combate, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?" sin pensarlo dos veces Usagi apretó el puño dando un puñetazo en la cara de Diamante, este solo lo miro limpiado levemente un hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca y pudo apreciar que tenía un palo de madera en su mano, asustando a la chica que dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Pensaba utilizarlo para eliminar a tu chibi, cuando fuera mía, pero ahora lo utilizare para eliminarte" explico Diamante antes de golpear a Usagi en la cabeza de la chica.

Usagi no pudo evadirlo por lo que le dio en toda la cabeza, el golpe fue tan fuerte que rompió el palo, o por lo menos es lo que ella sintió, lo único que recordó fue como caía al suelo antes de perder la conciencia.

Continuara…

* * *

Respuesta de los Reviews:

Christydechiba: yo creo que sería Chibi-usa ya que la puerta no siente ni piensa XD.

Marceila: esa era mi intención hacer que Diamante sea malo, pero creo que con este capítulo me pase un pelín de malo XD, pero no te preocupes tendrá lo que se merece muy pronto.

Dayanna: en el próximo capi se verá como es el chibi de Mamoru, ya que creo que he dado demasiada pista ¬¬.

Awase Kagami Ayumi: la foto se quedo Mamoru, aunque lo extraño es porque no se lo ha devuelto si viven al lado XD, hay te e dado una pista XD.

En lo general: gracia por dar su opinión sobre que debo hacer a continuación, cuando acabe el fics, por lo que he decidido en abrir dos proyecto y uno de ellos es de Sailor Moon y otro To aru (esta aun no estoy seguro al 100%, solo está confirmado el de salior moon) y debo decir que si me sale bien, será igual o mejor que esta historia, solo dejare como pista que es un universo alternativo como este ^^ y que también se trata de Usagi y Mamoru…¬¬U creo que eso son dos pista, bueno da igual hasta el próximo capi.

PD: para mayor informacion de como van los futuros proyecto mirar mi perfil ^^.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 Epilogo del Príncipe de la oscuridad.

Después de que Usagi perdiera la conciencia, se encontró que estaba en mitad de la nada, ella pensó que estaba muerta, ya que seguramente ese golpe le había quitado la vida, pero entonces paso algo que no se esperaba y es que apareció un resplandor delante de ella, ese resplandor se transformo en Chibi-usa y se dio cuenta de algo y es que las dos estaban sin ropa, aunque no le importo ese detalle, sin decir nada Usagi cogió a su chibi con sumo cuidado y lo llevo al pecho mientras caía una lagrima por su mejilla.

"Lo siento" se disculpaba la rubia con su chibi "a sufrido por mi culpa y ahora" pero algo lo corto lo que iba a decir la Tsukino.

"Usagi-chan" se ve como Chibi-usa había parado a la rubia, poniendo su manita en los labios de su dueña "aun estamos vivas" dijo la chibi dando una bella sonrisa.

De repente Usaig se levanto de la cama y como había dicho su chibi, estaba viva ya que un pequeño dolor de cabeza apareció por el movimiento que había hecho recientemente. No entendía nada, estaba seguro que nadie sabía sobre el enfrentamiento con Diamante y dudaba mucho que fuera el mismo que había intentado matarla la que había salvado, por lo que estaba hecho un lio, hasta que una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

"Me alegro de que despertara" Dijo el dueño de la tienda Yume que estaba al lado de la cama y además se podía apreciar que era a mitad de la noche, por la oscuridad de la habitación.

"Sebasu-san, ¿fuiste el que me salvaste?" él niega la pregunta de la chica "entonces ¿quién?" pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

"Fue Mamoru, no se los detalles pero fue quien te ha traído al hospital" Usagi se sorprendió que fuera su amado y miro a los lados comprobando de que era verdad, estaba en una habitación de un hospital "Usagi, lo siento por mi culpa fuiste herida" Pero Sebasu se detiene al notar como alguien ponía una mano sobre la suya.

"Si no te hubiera conocido, no tendría un sueño, no tendría a Chibi-usa y no tendría el valor para hablar con Mamo-chan, por eso gracias" dijo sinceramente la rubia ganando una sonrisa al chico "¿Dónde está Chibi-usa" pregunto de nuevo con curiosidad.

"Aquí" dijo el dueño de la tienda sacándolo de su gorra "no te preocupes mañana se despertara, ya que no ha llegado a tal extremo como la otra vez, pero me sorprende el poder de tu chibi" dijo eso ultimo mientras entregaba Chibi-usa a Usagi.

"¿Por qué negó el poder extra que adquirió Platino?" volvió a preguntar la rubia con interés.

"No, lo que me sorprendió fue que negó gran parte del daño o mejor dicho transformo un golpe que te iba a quitar la vida, a un golpe que solo te ha dejado un pequeño corte en la frente" dijo Sebasu señalando la simple herida que tenia la Tsukino "según los médicos te ha tenido que poner un punto, pero no te dejara señal" dijo dando una leve sonrisa.

"¿Qué vamos hacer con Diamante?" pregunto Usagi abrazando levemente sus piernas mostrando que estaba un poco asustada.

"Para eso había venido" esa palabras había sorprendido a la rubia "mira las noticias" dijo Sebasu ganando la curiosidad de la Tsukino.

Usagi sin pensarlo puso las noticias, para sorpresa de ella había una noticia de una detección, por lo que siguió viendo hasta que vio que quien fue detenido fue Diamante, sorprendiendo mucho a la rubia.

"Ha sido detenido por lo del restaurante, mas por intento de asesinato" hablo tranquilamente el dueño de la tienda.

"Pero con su poder podrá salir" hablo Usagi con voz triste ya que era verdad lo que dijo.

"Ya no tiene su poder" Dijo Sebasu sacando algo del bolsillo y enseñándolo a la rubia "esto que ve son los resto de la gema yume que dio vida a Platino" esas palabra sorprendió a la Tsukino que no creía lo que veía "tuve que destruir, no matar su sueño" hablo Sebasu mirando a un lado tristemente y la rubia entendía el porqué de la tristeza, ya que el sueño de Sebasu es ver los sueños de los demás y ayudarlo, por lo que hacer eso era ir en contra de sus principio, por lo que limito a dar una sonrisa para animar un poco al chico "Usagi, ¿sabe para qué son las gemas Yume?" pregunto Sebasu con una vaga sonrisa mostrando que era algo forzado.

"Era para ayudar a cumplir tus sueños" dijo Usagi muy segura de sus palabras, pero a la vez estaba confundida por haber preguntado algo que había dado el mismo la respuesta en el pasado.

"Si, pero también añadí algo con mi poder" eso sorprendió a la rubia "le puse un filtro, ya que algunos pueden tener sueños maligno, pero parece que el filtro no es lo suficiente bueno y nace algunos chibis oscuros" respondió sinceramente el dueño de la tienda.

"¿Chibis oscuros?" pregunto Usagi confundida ante el nuevo dato que había adquirido.

"Son todo lo contrario a los Chibis normales" se ve como Usagi mostraba la misma cara de no entender nada, por lo que Sebasu suspira levemente "un chibi normal nunca atacaría a un ser vivo y menos a un humano, pero como viste Platino era capaz de matar por orden de Diamante, por lo que era un Chibi oscuro, pero es la primera vez que veo uno a tal extremo que me ha obligado a intervenir" se podía ver como Sebasu se levantaba de la silla "ya es hora que me vaya, además necesita descansar ya que seguro que vendrás tus amigas, por lo que cuídate" dijo despidiendo de la rubia, mientras Usagi se despedía con la mano.

Sebasu caminaba tranquilamente a la salida del hospital, se preguntaba si era un poco inocente o ingenua la rubia, ya que no pregunto porque había conseguido entrar en su habitación o era que no le importaba ya que no le consideraba alguien peligroso, seguía pensando hasta que salió del edificio, camino un poco mas hasta que se encontró con Mamoru.

"¿Cómo esta?" pregunto el Chiba algo preocupado.

"Bien, pero me ha costado mucho convencer a los médicos de cómo había hecho esa herida, ya que no se creían que había recibido un golpe de esa magnitud y por consecuencia tuviera un simple corte" se ve como mueven sus hombros como indicando que no era un gran problema "¿puedo saber que paso?" pregunto Sebasu con mucho interés.

"Si, pero tu sabía que Chibi-usa era un chibi ¿verdad?, nunca lo relacione la versión chibi y la versión humana, pensé que la versión humana era la dueña de Chibi-usa" pregunto Mamoru disgustado con su amigo por ocultar ese detalle.

"Recuerda con quien hablas" respondió el dueño de la tienda, provocando que los dos se rieran "pero tengo que confesar una cosa, ese chibi es único como su dueña" dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno es normal, los chibis son parte de sus dueños" Respondió el Chiba seguro de sus palabras.

"_Mamoru lo que no sabes es que el poder de Chibu-usa está creciendo, cuando los chibis tiene un poder establecido en el momento en que nace" _mira Sebasu al cielo_ "nunca imagine que el segundo poder de Chibi-usa fuera el amor que siente Usagi por ti amigo mío, por eso mientras más avanza en su sueño, mas se enamora la rubia de ti, por consecuencia el poder de Chibi-usa aumenta, me pregunto hasta donde llegara" _pensó dando una leve sonrisa "bueno ¿cuándo vas a empezar a contar todo?" Pregunto el dueño de la tienda, ante la pregunta Mamoru empezó con su relato.

-Flash Back-

Usagi cayó al suelo inconsciente por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, se podía apreciar como el suelo y el pelo de la rubia se manchaba de sangre por lo sucedido, sin perder tiempo Diamante cogió a Usagi entre sus brazos, lo miro unos segundos y después disponía a tirarlo por el puente, ya que quería hacer parecer un accidente, pero en el último momento una rosa roja apareció clavándose en la barandilla del puente. Diamante estaba sorprendido, por lo que miro hacia donde había venido la flor, pero lo único que vio fue un puño a pocos milímetros en chocar contra su rostro por lo que no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo mandándolo a volar. Cuando había recuperado del golpe vio que era el chico que estaba acompañando a Usagi en el restaurante.

Mamoru no creía lo que veía, ese chico había intentado lanzar a la Tsukino del puente, pero eso no era lo importante ya que estaba preocupado por la rubia, por lo que fue a comprobar el estado de Usagi , intento despertarla con moviéndola levemente, pero cuando vio que no reaccionaba y al ver la cara y el pelo manchado de sangre, un fuerte sentimiento se apodero de él, algo que nunca había pasado antes, un sentimiento que no sabía de dónde salía, pero lo suficiente como para alterar al tranquilo y amable Chiba.

"_No se lo perdonare" _pensó mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza_ "_¡como se atreve a herir a Usagi-chan!" dijo Gritando a todo pulmón, mirando con rabia a Diamante.

"Platino, acaba con el" dijo Diamante por acto reflejo, al ver la mirada de rabia de Mamoru.

El chibi de Diamante actuó dando un resplandor, pero fue apagado por un resplandor rosado sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"No lo dejare" dijo con mucho dificultar Chibi-usa, intentando mantener su conciencia lo máximo que podía pero se volvió a desmayar.

"Maldita mocosa, si no estuviera la 24 horas con tu maldita dueña, ella seria mía" dijo con rabia Diamante llamando la atención del Chiba.

"¿Mocosa? ¿La niña de antes en la cafetería era ella?" Pregunto Mamoru sorprendido al principio, pero al rato entendió todo y entendía porque aparecía esa niña de 10 años, cuando la Tsukino estaba en peligro, era ella protegiéndola, como había hecho hasta ahora.

"Si, pensaba eliminarla, pero ahora tendré que eliminarte a ti también" Dijo Diamante poniendo su mano en su chaqueta.

"Eso si te dejo" dijo Mamoru lanzado algo a Diamante, más preciso hacia la posición en que estaba él y su chibi.

"¿Cree que va a vencerme con una rosa?" pregunto Diamante casi para reírse por ese gesto.

"¿Quién ha dicho que es una rosa?" dijo el Chiba con el mismo tono de su adversario.

Al escuchar esa palabas, Diamante miro con más atención la cosa que se acercaba a él y se dio cuenta que era una bola de un trapo de color negro, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se deshizo la bola, dejando ver que era una capa que envolvía a un chibi.

"Patada de Tuxedo Kame" dijo el Chibi del Chiba, conectando una patada en la cara de Platino mandando a las manos de su dueño "yo el señor de antifaz te castigare, por tus fechorías" dijo sacando una rosa de su sombrero.

"_¿Por qué siempre dice eso?" _ Pensó Mamoru al escucharlo.

"Maldición, maldición, esto no se quedara así, vamos Platino" ordeno Diamante a su chibi y esta provoco un destello, haciendo que Mamoru y su chibi se cubriera sus ojos, cuando termino el resplandor, ya no estaba Diamante, ni platino.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer Mamoru? Podemos seguirle pero no podemos dejar a las chicas en ese estado" dijo el señor del antifaz poniéndose al lado de Chibi-usa para ver su estado.

"Nos ocuparemos de él más adelante, esto se ha vuelto algo personal" dijo Mamoru muy serio sorprendido levemente a su chibi, al termina se dirigió al hospital más cercano.

-Fin Flash Back-

Se podía ver como estaba los dos chicos en silencio al terminar el Chiba su relato, en ese instante se pudo ver como el chibi de Mamoru se asomo por el hombro de su dueño, indicando que aun estaba en alerta, pero no era por el peligro, si no por la pregunta que iba a decir su dueño.

"¿Peleaste con él cuando huyo de mi?" Pregunto Mamoru muy serio a su amigo.

"Si" Sebasu contesto con sinceridad "fue un milagro que le asustaste y no sacara el arma que tenía en la chaqueta" dijo el dueño de la tienda tocándose levemente su hombro izquierdo. "pero con la puntería que tu tiene seguro que le metía una rosa en la boca de la pistola, ¿verdad?" dijo Sebasu con una sonrisa, mientras Mamoru reía nerviosamente.

"_Este me conoce muy bien_" pensó el Chiba mirando a un lado "al final tuviste que eliminaste a su chibi" dijo Mamoru mirando al paisaje.

"Si, como viste era muy peligroso, por lo que para eliminarlo, primero tenía que hacer que perdiera la fe en su sueño y después hacer que sintiera de todo corazón que su sueño es imposible de cumplirse, con eso acaba con el chibi, pero esa forma" hablo Sebasu con normalidad, pero las últimas palabras se podía notar un tono de tristeza.

"Es la muerte más doloroso para un chibi, ¿verdad?" Siguió Mamoru por Sebasu que se había quedado callado.

"Si, por eso no me siento bien conmigo mismo" dijo Sebasu mientras que Chibi-Chibi había aparecido ante la tristeza de su dueño, para poderlo animarlo un poco.

"hay cosas que no se puede evitar y esto es uno de ellos, si hubiéramos dejado que siguiera ahora Usagi…"al decir esas palabras se podía ver como los dos chicos se quedaron callados juntos con sus chibis.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa a descansar, creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a abrir mi tienda" Hablo Sebasu que empezó a caminar para irse.

"Ok, pero cuida tu hombro, una herida de bala no es para tomarse a broma" Dijo Mamoru con seriedad, mientras Sebasu solo le limito a despedirse con la Mano derecha sin voltear la espalda.

-Una semana después-

Usagi estaba comiendo felizmente con sus amigas, al principio tuvo que soportar la regañina de Rei y después de sus otras amigas a menor medida, por el hecho de haber ocultado ciertas cosas, además de haber ido sola contra Diamante, pero al final las chicas perdonaron a la rubia. Por parte de su familia, el padre de Usagi, no lo soltó durante más de dos horas y seguirá así si no fuera por su mujer, mientras su madre solo limito a dar gracias a dios de que su hija estuviera bien y su hermano menor limito a abrazarlo mientras lloraba ya que se asusto por lo sucedido.

Usagi seguía con su merienda felizmente, cuando Chibi-usa llamo su atención, que estaba en la cabeza de la rubia.

"¿Qué quieres Chibi-usa?" Pregunto Usagi, mientras las demás chicas seguían en sus asuntos.

"Hay algo que no encaja" al decir eso, todo el mundo paro de comer, ya que quería saber de qué se trataba.

"Te refiere por lo de Diamante" Chibi-usa negó con la cabeza "entonces ¿Cuál?" pregunto la Tsukino confundida.

"Es sobre Mamoru" Todo el mundo se quedo mudo al escuchar las palabras de Chibi-usa.

Continuara…..

* * *

Respuesta de los Reviews.

Marceila: ha sido un placer actualizar, cuando uno esta inspirado hay que aprovecharlo, porque después puede entrar en un punto muerto. XD

Christydechiba: tengo que confesar una cosa, todo lo tenía planeado de antes de escribirlo (como este capítulo), pero el trozo de los padres, salió a flote cuando recordé el capitulo en que dijeron a las chicas Sailor de que Chibi-usa era la futura hija de Usagi y Mamoru (en el manga) y entonces se me encendió la bombilla XD.

En general: bueno cada vez está más cerca del final del fics, pero no os preocupéis, ya que en el perfil ya e actualizado de cómo va el nuevo proyecto, además de que solo falta poner la fecha de salida y el argumento (esto último no lo digo, quiero que sea una sorpresa, ya que creo que nadie lo ha hecho de ese tema "eso creo yo", que tengo pensado *o*)

PD: A se me olvidaba, e decidido que cuando termine el fics, hare un capitulo extra, será de humor o al menos sacar un par de carcajada (si me sale bien el capitulo claro está XD).


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 Rival en el amor.

Todas las chicas estaban serias, ya que lo que decía Chibi-usa le había llamado la atención, por lo que las chicas miran a su amiga, mientras Usagi miro a su chibi confundida.

"¿Por qué Mamo-chan?" pregunto la Tsukino sin creérselo todavía por lo que dijo.

"Cuando luchemos contra Diamante, utilice gran parte de mi poder para anular el poder extra que tenia Platino" se ve como afirma Usagi antes las palabras de su chibi "después cuando Diamante me derribo, aun estaba consciente en el suelo y al ver cómo te iba a golpear Usagi-san, utilice otra gran cantidad de poder dejándome en las ultimas" Chibi-usa paro un momento ya que parecía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas.

"Ya veo por eso, no necesitaste ninguna ayuda para tu recuperación, pero ¿qué tiene que ver Mamo-chan en todo esto?" Volvió a pregunta la Tsukino, mientras las chicas no perdían detalle de la conversación.

"Aun estaba consciente cuando apareció Mamoru" eso sorprendió a todas las chicas y chibis que estaba en ese momento "vi como te salvo de que te tirada del puente, entonces Diamante pensaba Utilizar su chibi, por lo que gaste mi últimas reservas para pararlo, pero…" se ve como Chibi-usa mira a un lado como si fuera difícil de decirlo.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Usagi con intriga, igual que las chicas.

"Solo sirvió para anular el ataque que iba a lanzar Platino y después de eso perdí la consciencia" confeso la pelirosa mirando fijamente a su dueña.

"Aun sigo sin entender" confeso la Tsukino rascándose levemente la cabeza.

"Usagi-san" hablo Chibi-u seria ganando la atención de su dueña "¿Cómo venció al poder de Platino, si yo estaba inconsciente?" se ve como Chibi-usa aprieta los puños levemente "¿Cómo pude ser recogida, cuando solo puede ser visto por otras personas que tiene chibis? ¿Usagi-san puede responderme a esas preguntas?" Pregunto Chibi-usa con interés de saberlo.

"Porque apareció Sebasu, recuerdo que fue quien venció a Diamante" contesto Usagi tranquilamente.

"No creo eso" ese comentario dejo sin aliento a todas "creo que Mamoru tiene un chibi, como tu Usagi-san, esa es la única explicación que encuentro por ahora" confeso Chibi-usa antes todos.

"¿Mamo-chan tiene un chibi?" dijo Usagi y se podía apreciar, como se dibujaba una sonrisa "entonces yo podría…" pero Chibi-usa intervino poniendo su pequeña mano en los labios de la Tsukino

"Usagi-san aun no sabemos seguro, además no sabemos qué clase de sueño tiene y por eso no puede decir que sueño represento" dijo Chibi-usa muy seria.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto la Tsukino cada vez más confundida.

"Porque el corazón de una persona, nunca se puede entrar forzando la entrada, por eso primero tiene que conocerlo y él te conozca a ti, después hacer que se sienta bien contigo y tú con él, mas tarde hacer su amigo y tu su amiga y cuando tenga unos lazos de afecto los suficiente fuertes como para que nunca sea rotos, confesar tus sentimiento y esperar que el te corresponda" se ve como la Tsukino sonríe aunque se ve un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas "recuerda Usagi-san, tus sueños está ligado al lazo de amor que tiene por él, por lo que es algo que no se puede decir a la ligera, además ¿puede que el sueño de Mamoru es encontrar a su media mitad? O puede ser otra cosas, por eso no deberíamos meternos en sus asuntos y más si son de corazón, porque a ti no te gustaría que te forzaran en tus asunto de corazón ¿verdad?" se puede apreciar como Usagi miraba a un lado tristemente.

"No te preocupes, si tiene un chibi, seguro que es su sueño de ser medico" confeso la Tsukino seguro de sus palabras.

"Ya veo" dijo mirando su dueña "_pero por un motivo, no siento eso" _pensó Chibi-usa no muy segura de las palabras de la Tsukino.

"Ahora que recuerdo" salto Mina asustando a todas las demás ya que estaba todas atentas a su amiga Usagi." La tienda Yume ya ha vuelto abrir, por lo que ya podemos volver a consultar" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

"¿Para qué? ¿Es que tenéis problemas con vuestro chibis?" Pregunto Amy confundida.

"Pues si" confiesa la Aino "se ha dedicado a decirme todas las noches, las letras de las canciones mientras duermo, por culpa de eso" saca un examen de inglés "escribí sin querer la letra en inglés" dijo con aire deprimente.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Pregunto Rei sin entender nada.

"Que me pedía que describiera mi casa, no una canción" Dijo Mina con lagrima de cocodrilo "y para colmo, Carola le ha gustado el Reggeton" dijo Mina señalando a su Chibi, que parecía que estaba bailando al estilo de esa música.

"LALALALAL Reggetonnn mola lalalala" dijo con el estilo de la música.

"Si hubiera sabido que pasaría esto, no compraría el disco de Reggeton" confeso la Aino mirando a un lado tristemente.

"Eso no es nada, con lo mío" Dijo Rei de mal humor.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Usagi con interés.

"Por culpa de Ray, casi vuelo la cabeza al nuevo chico del dojo" dijo la pelinegra mirando a un lado levemente sonrojada.

"En mi caso" intervine Lita "Patri y Mako no respectan el turno de palabra, por lo que me marean" Dijo Lita mirando a sus dos chibis con mala uva.

¿Qué tiene de malo?" Dijo Amy que aparto su mirada de su libro.

"Por culpa de eso, e regado las flores con leche y he hecho pástele de tierra" hablo con tono deprimente mientras miraba a un lado.

"¿Y tu Amy?" pregunto Usagi con interés.

"Yma y yo no tenemos problemas, además me ayuda mucho con los estudios" dijo Amy moviendo las gafas haciendo aparecer un extraño brillo en ella y su chibi lo imitaban a la perfección, haciendo que las chicas y sus chibis miraran a un lado riendo nerviosamente.

Al terminar se podía ve como los chibis estaba en una esquina (menos Yma y Chibi-usa) tristemente haciendo círculos con sus pequeños deditos.

"No os preocupéis, todos cometemos fallos" Dijo Chibi-usa dando ánimos a sus amigas Chibis.

"Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Qué paso con la Foto?" Pregunto Usagi que estaba a punto de terminar de comer.

"Puede que tenga el chibi de Mamoru" se ve como Usagi suelta los palitos de comer, haciendo que Chibi-usa empezara a sudar al ver eso "pies para que os quiero" dijo transformándose en una niña de 10 años.

"No corra Chibi-usa" grito Usagi detrás de Chibi-usa.

"¿Por qué se transformo en humana? Siendo pequeña es más difícil de coger" Pregunto Lita al ver el panorama.

"Porque siendo humana corre más rápido" Dijo Yma con tono de sabiduría.

Las chicas entendieron el porqué, mientras miraba como Chibi-usa esquivaba a Usagi quien intentaba atrapar a la pelirosa, pero al rato lo dejo como cosa perdida, ya que toco el timbre salvando de su castigo.

Al terminar las clases, Usagi caminaba tranquilamente, pero al rato miro detrás suya, mostrando que estaba enfadaba, ya que iba detrás suya era Chibi-usa que aun no había vuelto a su estado de chibi.

"¿Por qué esta así? ¿No consume mucho poder, en ese estado?" pregunto Usagi a su chibi.

"Puedo estar en este estado 24 horas, pero se reduce el tiempo en caso de que tenga que utilizar mi poder" explicó tranquilamente poniéndose delante de la rubia.

"Ya veo, pero no me ha respondido a mi primera pregunta" dijo Usagi molesto por no haber respondido.

"Aun no cumplí el plan del restaurante" Dijo Chibi-usa mientras les brillaban los ojos como estrellas "por lo que vamos por Oto-san" dijo la pelirosa agarrando de la mano a Usagi.

Sin que la Tsukino pudiera hacer nada fue arrastrada hasta el instituto de Mamoru por su chibi. Cuando llego Usagi no sabía qué hacer, estaba dando vuelta en la entrada del edificio, mientras Chibi-usa solo limito a verla apoyándose la espalda contra la pared.

"¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Qué debo decir?, ¿Cómo lo miro? "Se preguntaba a sí mismo la Tsukino.

"Voy primera, avísame cuando termine de decidirte" hablo Chibi-usa aburrida por esperar a su dueña.

"No me dejes sola" Dijo Usagi con lagrimas de cocodrilo,

Caminaron unos 5 minutos, cuando de repente se encontró con una pelirroja, de ojos rojizos tirando a color de la sangre, por algún motivo Usahi no se sentía cómoda estando al lado de ella, pero por mala suerte de la rubia la chica lo vio y se dirigió hacia ella.

"¿Tu tiene que ser Usagi Tsukino? ¿Verdad?" Pregunto la pelirroja mirando seriamente a la Rubia.

"Si, pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Usagi confundida, pero podía notarse su nerviosismo por su tono de voz.

"Mamoru-chan me ha hablado de ti, ¿quiere saber lo que piensa de ti?" eso dejo sin aliento a la pobre de la Tsukino.

"USAGI NO LE ESCUCHES" apareció Chibi-usa poniéndose entre las dos chicas "SAL, NO ME PUEDE ENGAÑAR" grito Chibi-usa mientras emitía un leve destello rosado, sorprendiendo a su dueña.

De repente apareció un Chibi en el hombro de la pelirroja, sorprendiendo otra vez a la rubia y con solo mirar una vez, Usagi noto que era un chibi oscuro, porque le daba la misma sensación cuando veía a Platino, pero vio como la pelirroja empezó a reírse.

"Interesante, pero no te crear que con esa pequeña criatura pueda ganar el amor de mi Mamoru-chan" Dijo con un tono de superioridad.

"No trate como si fuera un objeto" hablo Usagi enfadada ya que no le gusto como trato a la persona que amaba. "y aun no me ha dicho tu nombre" dijo la Tsukino señalando a la chica.

"¿Por qué debería decirlo?" Pregunto con una sonrisa malévola.

"¿Beryl? ¿Aun esta aquí?" Pregunto Mamoru saliendo de una esquina.

"A Mamo-chan, es que esta niña se ha perdido y quería ayudarla a encontrar la salida" dijo Beryl con una sonrisa falsa, mientras las dos chicas restante lo miraba con odio.

"_Y un cuerno_" pensaron Chibi-usa y Usagi al mismo tiempo "_y para colmo utiliza la misma forma que yo suelo llamarle" _pensó Usagi mirando a un lado triste.

"¿Chibi-usa?"Miro Mamoru al ver a la pequeña criatura "espera, ya me imagino, quiere terminar lo del restaurante" Pregunto el pelinegro seguro de sus palabras.

"Je, si pudiera elegir papa, ya se ha cual elijo" dijo Chibi-usa con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el Chiba se pusiera levemente sonrojado por el comentario.

"Vuelvo en un minuto, necesito coger unas cosas y Beryl debería irte ya, si no quiere que los senseis te regañe" aconsejo el Chiba mientras se iba del lugar.

"Yo soy más adecuada para ser feliz a Mamoru-chan y no una niña pequeña como tú" susurro Beryl al oído de la Tsukino provocando que la Tsukino apretara los puños por un instante.

En ese momento Chibi-usa sintió un leve dolor en el pecho, no entendió de donde salía ese sentimiento, solo entendía que ese dolor no era nada normal, por lo que decidió investigar a Beryl y su chibi mas tarde.

A los pocos minutos se podía ver como Chibi-usa, Usagi y Mamoru fueron al restaurante y comieron juntos, se lo pasaron bien, haciendo que Usagi olvidara lo que dijo Beryl, iba todo bien hasta que llego la noche, por lo que Usagi tenía que irse a su casa.

"Mamo-chan ¿no viene con nosotras?" Pregunto la rubia, al ver como el Chiba iba en otra dirección.

"No tengo cosas que hacer antes que volver a casa" Respondió Mamoru con una sonrisa, provocando que la Tsukino se pusiera levemente sonrojada.

Usagi se despidió con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el Chiba sonriera igual de radiante que la rubia. La Tsukino caminaba dando pequeño salto de alegría, ya que había comido con su amado, aunque estuviera Chibi-usa eso era un gran avance, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Dónde está Chibi-usa?" pregunto Usagi mirando a todos lados.

-En otro lugar-

Chibi-usa había decidido perseguir a Mamoru, pensaba que tenía que ver qué relación tenía con Beryl, pero en nada de tiempo fue pillada por el Chiba, por lo que tuvo que salir de su escondite.

"¿Porque me perseguía pequeña princesa?" Pregunto el Chiba con un tono de amabilidad.

"Porque tengo una pregunta" confeso la pelirosa, pero podía notarse en su voz que estaba seria.

"¿Cuál?" Pregunto de nuevo Mamoru con curiosidad.

"¿Qué relación tiene con Beryl?" Pregunto Chibi-usa pillando por sorpresa al Chiba que no esperaba esa clase de pregunta.

"Pues somos compañero de clases" Contesto sinceramente Mamoru sin entender mucho el motivo de la pregunta.

"¿Solo eso?" Pregunto de nuevo la pelirosa.

"Si, ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?" hablo de nuevo el Chiba confundido por la situación.

"Un día sabrás el porqué" Respondió Chibi-usa dando una sonrisa mientras daba la vuelta para irse a su casa.

"_Completamente tiene una sonrisa como Usagi, además tiene un aire a ella, pero debe de ser su chibi, parece más a como su….._" se ve como el Chiba niega con la cabeza "estoy pensado demasiado, ¿verdad?"

"No debería subestimar a los chibis, recuerda que cada chibi puede ser único o no según sus sueños- contesto el Chibi de Mamoru que apareció por el hombro derecho del chico.

Continuara…

* * *

Respuesta a los Reviews

Marceila: bueno si no pongo así, no sería interesante XD y sobre los padres, solo fue un plan de Chibi-usa para comer un pastel gratis y por el camino ayudaba a su dueña (siempre Chibi-usa tiene que sacar algo de provecho XD), como dice el dicho dos pájaro de un tiro XD y sobre el dueño de la tienda Yume, es verdad que fue doloroso por lo del sueño que tuvo que destruir.

Christydechiba: si menos mal que se fue el malo, pero como ve en este capi salió otro (y será el último) y es verdad que Chibi-usa es muy poderosa al ser así, incluso es más poderosa que Chibi-chibi, si el amor de Usagi llega al máximo, pero a la vez tiene un gran riesgo que se verá en el próximo capi.

Gigichiba: es normal que el Chibi de Mamoru parezca lindo, ya que todos los chibis lo son y tengo que confesar que los Chibis que quiero tener es Chibi-usa y a Usagi, aunque si te digo la verdad temería los planes de Chibi-usa XD.

Jenny Anderson: gracias por postear en mi fics, me siento alagado por tu invitación por lo que ya postee allí, aunque es una lástima no poder participar.

En general: ya queda muy poco para el final, si no me falla los cálculos, seria 2 Capitulo + 1 Capitulo extra, que sería en total de 3.

PD: Tengo que decir que al terminar el fics tomare un descanso, no sé cuando tardare en volver a escribir, puede que una semana o un mes, pero utilizare el tiempo libre para planear mejor el fics que voy a hacer a continuación, a una cosa, ya tengo el titulo pensado y subido al perfil, puede que con el titulo os podéis imaginar de que se trata XD.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 la muerte de Chibi-usa

Al día siguiente, Usagi se levanto temprano y se fue para la ventana para ver a su amado, para saludarlo y darle una bella sonrisa, tenía la sensación de que animaba al Chiba si hacia eso. Hoy se encontraba bien la Tsukino y por una vez pensó en dar un paso para su relación con Mamoru sin la ayuda de Chibi-usa, ya que aunque le servía sus planes lo volvía loca y vergonzosa a la rubia.

Chibi-usa miro a su dueña y vio como le saludaba al chico, eso recordó como fue la primera vez en que ella tuvo que ayudar a la rubia en saludar a su amado, grapando su pijama en la ventana, eso fue hace más de un mes. Chibi-usa sonrió al recordarlo, completamente Usagi había avanzado mucho y fue gracia a ella, pero también fue gracia a que la Tsukino amaba de verdad al chico, ya que ese amor, junto con su sueño le dio vida a ella, por lo que Chibi-usa se acerco a su dueña con alegría.

"¿Tiene pensado en algo, verdad? Ya que te veo muy feliz." Pregunto Chibi-usa girando alrededor de su dueña.

"Sí, tengo pensado hacerle el almuerzo, por lo que lo tengo que hacer ahora" Confeso la Tsukino que fue hacia la cocina con mucha ilusión.

Mamoru caminaba tranquilamente hacia sus clases, cuando una pequeña voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

"Está muy alegre hoy" Pregunto Chibi de Mamoru asomándose por su hombro.

"La sonrisa de Usagi me anima el día, siempre es un buen día gracia a eso, aun recuerdo ese día" dijo el Chiba dando una sonrisa lleno de felicidad.

"¿Cuál día?" Pregunto el señor del antifaz(N: nombre del chibi, por si no lo recordáis XD)

"El día que murieron mis padres" eso provoco que el chibi mirada a un lado triste "ella me animo con su bella sonrisa y me consoló con un abrazo lleno de ternura, nunca podre olvidar ese día" confeso Mamoru dando una siempre pero sincera sonrisa "porque si no fuera por ella, seguro que aun estaría en una depresión y estaría atrapado en mi propio mundo"

"je, parece que mi trabajo es más simple de lo que pensé" susurro el chibi para que su dueño no lo escuchara.

"¿dijiste algo?" Pregunto Mamoru al escuchar algo, pero vio que el chibi negó con la cabeza.

Con Usagi, ya había llegado la hora del recreo, estaban tranquilo en la azotea cuando la Tsukino conto su plan, sorprendiendo a toda por tomar la iniciativa y no por su chibi.

"Espera, espera" se ve Rai sorprendida "vas a darle el almuerzo, ¿pero sabes cocinar bien?" Pregunto la futuro miko de su templo.

"Admito que lo mío no es la cocina, pero al menos sabe bien, que es lo importante" confeso Usagi haciendo pucheros.

"No te preocupes" intervino Chibi-usa "lo estuve observando y Mamoru no morirá de envenenamiento" dijo eso ultimo empezando a volar para alejarse de su dueña.

"¿Chibi-usa de qué lado está?" pregunto Usagi persiguiendo a su chibi por ese comentario.

"¿Yo?, de tu sueño" Respondió la pelirosa con una bella sonrisa.

"¿Por qué Chibi-usa esta tan feliz?" pregunto Ami al ver el alboroto que estaban haciendo Usagi y su chibi.

"Porque puede que su sueño esté a punto de realizarse" Respondió Yma sin apartar de su libreta.

"¿Qué paso cuando un sueño se realiza?" Pregunto Mina con curiosidad.

"Nos volvemos uno con nuestro dueño" Dijo Ray tomando su te tranquilamente al lado de su dueña.

"lala porque lala somos parte de vosotras alala" dijo cantando Carola como siempre y cuando parecía que se iba a quedar callada, salto de nuevo "Viva regetton" dijo poniendo su puño hacia arriba, ganando la risa de todas, mientras Mina deseaba ser tragada por la tierra.

"Lo que quiere decir Carola" intervino Patri "es que seremos uno con vosotros, desde vuestro corazón" siguió Mako "no moriremos, solo viviremos eternamente en vuestro corazones, cuando se cumpla vuestro sueños" Terminaron juntas las gemelas Chibis de Lita.

"Ya veo" Dijo Lita "Seria feliz, que estuvierais con vosotras hasta el final de nuestro días" hablo Lita con un tono de tristeza.

"Siempre estaremos con vosotras" intervino Mako poniéndose delante de su dueña.

"Pero en vuestro corazones" termino Patri con una sonrisa.

Al termina las clases, la Tsukino fue hacia donde Mamoru estudiaba, aun estaba mosqueada por la broma de su chibi, pero con la broma se le fue el nerviosismo, por lo que más tarde pensaba regalar algo a Chibi-usa. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que entro en el edificio, cuando entro sintió un escalofrió, pero no le dio importancia, mientras su chibi, miro a un lado muy seria. Dio un paso más cuando apareció Beryl junto con su chibi.

"Vaya, vaya no eres fácil de tumbar" Dijo la pelirroja tocando su pelo con mucho cuidado.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Pregunto la Tsukino confundida.

"Da igual que poder tenga, mi poder la protege de todo" intervino Chibi-usa poniendo delante de su dueña.

"Puede que tu le proteja de todos los poderes de los chibis, pero…" se ve como sonríe maléficamente "puede proteger de la verdad" dijo intentando dar un tono a su voz para que Usagi lo escuchara con atención.

"¿Qué está diciendo?" pregunto Usagi confundida por esas palabras.

"Usagi-chan vámonos, ella solo intenta que perdamos tiempo" Dijo Chibi-usa cogiendo de la mano de la rubia para sacarlo de allí.

"No podrás hacer feliz a Mamo-chan" dijo Beryl cuando la rubia estaba a su lado para seguir adelante, mientras Chibi-usa volvió a sentir lo mismo de la otra vez.

"¿POR QUÉ DICE ESO? ¿Cómo SABES QUE NO SOY LA INDICADA?" grito Usagi enfadada por esas palabras.

"El te ve como una hermana pequeña" la Tsukino abrió mucho los ojos al escucharlo "da igual cuanto lo intente, el te veras siempre así, el hecho de que no tiene familia hace que eso suceda" siguió hablando cruelmente la pelirroja a la rubia.

"Eso es mentira" dijo Usagi tapándose los oídos.

"Entonces respóndeme esta pregunta, ¿algunas vez él te ha dirigido como mujer o como una hermana menor?" pregunto Beryl con una sonrisa maléfica.

"Vasta, no te creo" siguió la Tsukino negándose a creer esas palabras, mientras Chibi-usa empezó a poner sus manos en el pecho como si algo le empereza a doler en esa zona.

"No, tu sabes muy bien eso, eres menor que él, el desea estar con alguien de su misma edad, además….."Pero la pelirroja no siguió porque alguien lo paro

"DETENTE DE UNA VEZ" Grito Chibi-usa sorprendiendo a todo, pero para Beryl sonrió al ver el resultado.

"El es mi novio y el sueño de su chibi es casarse conmigo" Termino Beryl con una sonrisa malévola que nunca imagino ver Usagi en su vida.

Chibi-usa sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, era tal el dolor que provocara que no parara de temblar y al final entendió todo, ese dolor era el dolor del corazón de su dueña, pero era demasiado tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho, ya que dolor no desaparecía, solo aumentaba mas.

De repente Mamoru apareció ya que le pareció escuchar gritar alguien dos veces y cuando vio a las chicas saludo, pero el chico se sorprendió, de como Usagi le entrego el ventó sin mirarlo, ya que ella solía darle una sonrisa, la que él le gustaba.

"Espero que te guste y perdón por molestarte" dijo Usagi sin levantar la cabeza pero pudo ver como una lagrima corría por su mejilla y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de ese detalle se fue del lugar.

"Espera" intento Mamoru seguir a la rubia, pero no pudo "¿podrías quitarte?" dijo el Chiba viendo como Beryl se había puesto en medio.

"No debería molestarte por ella, solo vino para darte eso" dijo Beryl yéndose del lugar, felizmente sin que el Chiba entendiera que había pasado hace poco.

"_Pero" _pensóMamoru mirando por donde se fue la rubia_ "su chibi estaba sufriendo ¿verdad?" _ Se pregunto al recodar como estaba Chibi-usa antes de que Usagi saliera corriendo.

Mamoru miro por donde se fue la pelirroja, por una razón no le caía bien, pero no le dio importancia porque tenía curiosidad en que había preparado la Tsukino, al destapar el envoltorio se dio cuenta que algunos ingredientes estaba un poco quemado y algunos mal cortado, entonces el chibi salió y sonrió al ver el ventó.

"Se nota que ha dado todo por ti" dijo el chibi dando una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué lo dice?" Pregunto el Chiba con curiosidad.

"¿No viste sus manos? Estaba llena de tiritas, ella no es buena en la cocina, pero ha dado su mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo" dijo el señor del antifaz algo enojado por no darse cuenta de ese detalle.

"Entonces no tengo más remedio que comérmelo todo, ya que no quiero que pierda esa sonrisa" Dijo Mamoru sonriendo aunque podía verse un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

"_Ya veo" _pensó el chibi al ver la reacción del Chiba_ "recuerdo el día que nací, el sueño que me dio vida, es encontrar a tu verdadero amor, ya que al perder tu familia te sentiste solo y sin saber que es el amor y por eso quería encontrar a alguien a quien amar y ser amado"_mira seriamente al chico que estaba comiendo el ventó_. "Mamoru Chiba, el día que nací note que tenía un pequeño, pero brillante sentimiento y ahora sin que tu lo sepas, ese sentimiento se ha transformado en amor, Mamoru, te has enamorado de Usagi Tsukino" _se podía ver como el Chibi sonríafelizmente_, "Mamoru no hacía falta mi ayuda, ese sentimiento iba a salir tarde o temprano, solo falta que ella te corresponda y mi trabajo habrá terminado" _pensó mirando hacia donde se había ido la rubia.

Usagi salió del edifico corriendo, Chibi-usa le seguía como podía, sabía que algo andaba mal, porque aun seguía el dolor de su pecho y eso le estaba debilitándola. El chibi vio como su dueña aun seguía corriendo y se dio cuenta que no iba a su casa, ni la de su amiga, ni siquiera iba a la tienda Yume, y sin más se metió dentro de un edifico en construcción. Chibi-usa miro al cielo y noto que iba a llover, seguramente sería una simple llovizna, pero no quería arriesgar a que su dueña se pusiera enferma, por lo que la siguió.

"Usagi-chan vámonos a casa si empieza a llover puede que te ponga enferma como la otra vez" hablo Chibi-usa preocupada por su dueña.

"ME DA IGUAL" grito Usagi mientras Chibi-usa apretó mas su pecho, como si el dolor hubiera aumentado "AHORA ME DA IGUAL SI LLUEVE O NO, SI ME PONGO ENFERMA O NO" se ve como lagrimas comienza a correr por sus mejillas "solo snif... Solo quiero estar sola" dijo empezando a llorar.

"Usagi-chan" intento Chibi-usa acercarse mientras empieza a llover "lo que dijo Beryl no es verdad" hablo Chibi-usa con dificultar ya que el dolor en el pecho aumentaba cada vez mas.

"Aunque lo que tú dices sea verdad, yo…yo…" hablo Usagi casi sin fuerza en su voz, mostrando que estaba destrozada por dentro, mientras el chibi se abrazo a si mismo intentado controlar el dolor que empezó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

"Por favor Usagi, si sigue así yo…" Dijo Chibi-usa mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

"Ahora no soy capaz de hacer feliz a Mamo-chan" confeso la rubia, apretando fuertemente los puños mientras lloraba.

"Usagi-chan" Usagi noto que la voz de Chibi-usa era demasiado amable "me alegro de haber nacido y haberte conocido" Dijo Chibi-usa dando una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

"¿Qué esta dici…" se quedo muda la Tsukino al darse la vuelta.

Lo que vio le dejo muda, ya que no estaba Chibi-usa, en su lugar estaba la gema yume que estaba frotando en el aire, por unos segundo estando en su lugar, pero empezó a caer la gema por la gravedad. Al verlo Usagi intento cogerlo, pero fue tarde, la gema al llegar al suelo se rompió en varios fragmentos dispersando por todo el lugar.

Sebasu estaba tomando tranquilamente el té, le gustaba hacerlo mientras miraba como llovía tranquilamente sentado en su sillón favorito, pero por alguna razón algo no andaba bien, parecía como si la lluvia estuviera diciendo que algo había pasado, cuando alguien toco la puerta, le pareció extraño que tuviera visita por el tiempo que hacía y además que era muy tarde, cuando abrió se quedo sin aliento.

La que estaba delante era Usagi Tsukino, no mostraba su mirada y estaba completamente mojada, hasta podía verse algo a través de la ropa, pero eso no era lo que le dejo mudo, lo que le dejo sin aliento era lo que tenía en su manos y era la gema yume destrozada.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto Sebasu completamente sorprendido, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia.

Solo pudo ver como Usagi levanto la mirada viendo que estaba llorando y sin que pudiera decir más se lanzo a los brazos del dueño de la tienda y empezó a llorar con fuerza mientras sus lloros retumbaban por todo el edificio. Sebasu estaba perplejo, se podida ver su sorpresa por sus ojos que estaba abierto a no poder mas, cerró los ojos e intento asimilar lo ocurrido y volvió a abrirlo, al hacerlo se podía ver como Chibi-chibi estaba delante de Sebasu y este con la mirada indico que comprobara algo.

El chibi fue hacia la gema rota, se podía ver como su pequeña mano tocaba el resto de la gema y se pudo ver como una mirada triste aparecía en sus ojos, Chibi-chibi miro a su dueño y negó con la cabeza, indicando que no había solución, estaba completamente destrozado.

Sebasu al ver lo que su chibi decía, miro a un lado triste y acaricio la cabeza a la rubia, sabía que no serviría de nada, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, por lo que apretó los dientes por impotencia ante la situación.

"_Ese sueño, era el más hermoso de todos lo que había visto en mi vida, incluso más que el mío, pero nunca imagine que fuera tan frágil, nunca me hubiera imaginado que alguien rompería ese hermoso sueño" _con la mano libre apretaba fuertemente el puño_ "nunca perdonare a esa persona, nunca" _pensó mientras podía escuchar los llanto de la rubia que no había parado ni por un minuto.

Continuara…

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews**

Christydechiba: en este capítulo ya sabes el sueño de Mamoru XD y sobre los Chibis es normal, solo que estaban un poco nerviosas por lo de Diamante, pero lo de Mina creo que es porque su Dueña es un poco alocada XD por lo de la música y si Beryl tiene casi el mismo papel que el anime y manga, quedarse con Mamoru pero en el próximo se va a llevar una sorpresa.

Gigichiba: no había pensado lo del chibi de Mina XD, tiene que ser divertido también ^^.

Awase Kagami Ayumi: ya veo, es verdad que hay poco amor, pero es que cuando empecé a escribir no pensé nada del amor, solo pensé en los sueños de las chicas, si te digo la verdad, no pensaba añadir el segundo poder de Chibi-usa y relacionarlo con el amor por Mamoru, eso lo añadí mas tarde, al darme cuenta de que se veía algo forzado los sentimientos de Usagi y pensé que con eso podría enseñar hasta qué grado está enamorada Usagi y aliviar un poco los lazos de la pareja.

En general: si va todo bien, el próximo capítulo será el último y se verá si Chibi-usa vuelve o no, ya que el final lo tenía medio claro, pero con las cosas nuevas que he añadido, me queda un poco anticuado por lo que tendré que repasarlo de nuevo (NT: cuando empiezo un fics escribo el principio y el final de la historia y si el fics nuevo de Operation; Sailor Stars, ya tengo escrito como empieza y como termina, pero no son capitulo, si no son como resúmenes).

PD: ahora que pienso, el capi extra he pensado que sea las chicas en la playa, pero acepto vuestro opinión si queréis que sea en otro lugar XD.


	14. Chapter 14 Then end ·Fin·

Capitulo 14 el corazón de Yume.

Mamoru salió de su casa, había pasado dos días desde que vio a Usagi, dio unos pasos y miro a la ventana donde supuestamente estaría la Tsukino para saludarla, pero como ayer y anteayer no salió y eso para él era preocupante, hasta que vio a la madre de la rubia, por lo que decidió ver qué pasaba.

"Buenos días Ikuko-chan" Saludo amablemente el chiba a la peliazul.

"Cuantas veces te he dicho que puede llamarme mama Tsukino" dijo la mujer regañando de tal forma que se notaba que era madre de dos niños, mientras Mamoru sonreía ante el gesto.

"Mama Tsukino ¿Qué pasa a Usagi-chan?" pregunto el Chiba preocupado y pudo ver como la mujer miraba a otro lado.

"Si te digo la verdad, lleva dos días encerrada en la habitación y apena come" suspira la señora Tsukino mostrando que estaba preocupada por su hija "estoy seguro que algo le ha hecho mucho daño, más que el incidente con ese chico" confeso la peliazul mirando directamente a la ventana de la rubia, el Chiba podía ver en los ojos de la mujer que estaba realmente preocupada por su hija, por lo que decidió irse a clase.

Mientras caminaba se podía ver como Mamoru caminaba normalmente, pero se podía apreciar que no estaba feliz y eso noto su chibi que salió de su escondite.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto el señor del antifaz.

"la sonrisa de Usagi era quien me animaba cada día, hacia que mis días fueran felices, por eso cuando no lo veo me siento vacio, no me siento yo mismo, es como si una parte de mi me fuera arrancada" confeso el Chiba mirando a un lado tristemente.

"Mamoru, puedo hacerte una pregunta" se ve como Mamoru afirma con la cabeza "¿Qué es Usagi para ti?" pregunto el chibi seriamente aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

Esa pregunta había pillado de sorpresa al Chiba y es por primera vez que se dio cuenta de algo y es que él pensaba que lo veía como una hermana o como su mejor amiga, pero eso era al principio cuando eran niños, ahora ya no lo eran, ya eran unos adolecentes, por lo que ¿veía a Usagi como hermana o como mujer?, fue lo que se pregunto así mismo y se dio cuenta de algo, mientras su chibi sonreía felizmente.

"Mamoru-san, tu nunca viste a Usagi como una hermana, ni como amiga" se ve como el chibi daba otra sonrisa, mientras ponía la mano en el pecho del chico "siempre lo viste como la persona que ama con todo su corazón, por el hecho de no tener familia no te diste cuenta, pero con los últimos incidente, empezaste a notarlo, ¿verdad?" Se podía ver como el Chiba miraba a un lado levemente sonrojado "de que ese sentimiento no era amor de familia, si no amor puro por esa chica rubia de dos coleta" dijo con un tono de voz que notaba su seriedad, pero a la vez su alegría.

"¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?" dijo el Chiba mirando al suelo con rabia por no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

"No te preocupes, no es tarde, solo confiesa tu amor a Usagi-san" contesto el chibi sin tapujos por medio.

"Esto... ¿Cómo lo hago?" pregunto el Chiba ya que era novato en esa materia.

"No me mire, puedo lanzar rosas, puedo encontrar a la persona adecuada para ti y darte cuenta de ellos, pero no puedo confesar tu amor por ti" dijo el señor del antifaz cruzando los brazos molesto por la pregunta.

"Tiene razón perdona, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de confesar mi amor" dijo Mamoru muy serio.

"¿Cuál?" pregunto el chibi con curiosidad.

"Qué le paso a Usagi, pude notar que su Chibi sufría mucho" confeso el Chiba intentando adivinar el porqué.

"¿sufría?" Se pudo ver como el señor del antifaz ponía cara de terror.

"¿Por qué pone esa cara de horror? No me diga que es grave" pregunto Mamoru temiendo lo peor.

"Mamoru-san es más grave de lo que tú te crees" confeso el chibi mirando a un lado

"Dímelo, dímelo que está pasando" suplico el Chiba a su chibi al ver el panorama.

Con Usagi, se podía ver que no se había movido de su cama, no tenía ganas de nada, no tenía la voluntad de hacer nada, solo la de llorar, por lo que volvieron a llenar sus ojos de lagrimas, mientras aun en sus manos sujetaban los resto de la gema yume.

"lo siento, lo siento, Chibi-usa, lo siento" decía la rubia una y otra vez a sí misma.

Pero salió de su mundo cuando alguien toco la puerta, pero no hizo ni el esfuerzo de mirar, ni siquiera el saber quién era.

Ikuko entro en la habitación y pudo ver el estado de su hija, le dolía, le dolía no poder hacer nada por su hija, le dolió cuando no pudo hacer nada por protegerla de ese chico y ahora esto, por lo que solo dejo el desayuno en la mesita de noche y se fue de la habitación, pero antes se paro en la entrada de la habitación y intento hacer su ultimo esfuerzo.

"Mamoru-san a preguntado por ti" pero no hubo reacción de la rubia "desde que esta así, el no ha vuelto a sonreír, se siente solo" se ve como suspira la madre de los Tsukino "no sé qué ha pasado y tal vez nunca lo sepa, pero debería aclarar las cosas, al menos así te sentiría mejor" dijo eso ultimo dejando la habitación.

Se veía como Usagi miraba a otro lado, no tenía ganas de ver a Mamoru, pero cuando vio la gema rota, cerró los ojos.

"_Estoy aquí para ayudar a cumplir el sueño que deseaste ayer, ya que fue de todo corazón" _Usagi apretaba las sabanas al recodar las primeras palabras cuando se conocieron.

"_No te dejare, aunque me cueste la vida no pondrá un dedo encima a Usagi-chan" _recordó esas palabras cuando se enfrento a Diamante.

"_Porque el lazo de amor que tiene mi dueña, es un poder infinito comparado con el tuyo" _fue la respuesta que dio su chibi contra Platino.

"_¿Yo?, de tu sueño" _fue lo que dijo la pelirosa a la rubia, cuando pregunto de qué lado estaba, recordando la sonrisa de Chibi-usa, provocando que Usagi apretara los dientes.

"_Usagi-chan, me alegro de haber nacido y haberte conocido_" las lagrimas volvieron a circular por las mejillas de la Tsukino.

"_Confiesa tu amor Usagi-san"_ Usagi abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto levemente de la cama, al escuchar esas palabras.

Usagi no sabía que había sido eso último, pero había algo de verdad en esas últimas palabras y la de su madre, si quería sentirse mejor y honrar la memoria de Chibi-usa tenía que decir a Mamoru su amor y sus sueños, por lo que con mucho esfuerzo se levanto de la cama.

Mamoru había terminado las clases, tenía intención de irse a la casa de los Tsukino para hablar con cierta rubia, pero fue cortado por Beryl que no le dejo irse.

"Beryl, déjame pasar, tengo prisa" dijo el Chiba de mal humor.

"¿Para ver a esa idiota? Yo soy mejor que ella" esas palabras tocaron muy a fondo en el chico que miro sorprendido y empezó a entender que había pasado.

"Beryl, ¿Qué le hiciste a Usagi-san?" pregunto Mamoru muy enojado, por el hecho de descubrí que la pelirroja hizo algo a la Tsukino.

"Yo nada" mintió la chica dando una sonrisa falsa.

"Señor del antifaz" dijo Mamoru, haciendo que su chibi se asomara por su hombro, con una rosa roja "volveré a preguntar, ¿Qué le hiciste a Usagi-san?" pregunto más serio que nunca.

"Te dijo que nada" se pudo ver como la rosa se volvió negra "¿Por qué cambia el color de la rosa?" pregunto Beryl confundida.

"Roja cuando dices la verdad, negra cuando miente" respondió el Chiba mosqueado por ver el resultado "ahora dime que paso" volvió el Chiba a mostrar su cabreo.

"No te lo diré" contesto Beryl con una sonrisa malévola.

"le rompimos sus sueños, diciendo que Beryl era su novia y futura prometida" confeso el chibi de Beryl, mientras ella miro sorprendida, por ver que su chibi le traiciono.

"Eres de los peor" Mamoru soltó a la chica de mala gana "a uno cosa, las rosas de mi chibi, no solo detecta la mentira, también hace que confiese tus crímenes, pero eso ultimo solo le afecta a los chibis" dijo el Chiba preparando para irse.

"CREE QUE TE VOY A DEJAR QUE TE VAYA" grito la pelirroja enfadada "Red Beryl actúa" ordeno haciendo que el chibi actuara.

Sin que Mamoru pudiera hacer nada, fue atrapado por espinas, que salieron del suelo, dejándolo completamente paralizado, el chico miraba a la chica con odio, pero para Beryl no le importaba nada.

"Me amaras o morirás ahora" amenazo la pelirroja seriamente.

"Prefiero morir" confeso Mamoru mirando fijamente a los ojos de su enemigo.

"Te torturare un poco para ver qué voy en serio" dijo Beryl dibujando una sonrisa malévola.

Y sin más se pudo ver como las espinas se incrustaron en la piel del Chiba provocando dolor, Beryl se reía ya que lo tenía a su merced, pero de pronto, Mamoru desapareció y en su lugar apareció Sebasu.

"Hola, soy tu peor pesadilla" dijo el dueño de la tienda deshaciendo las espinas que estaba sujetándole.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Mamoru?" pregunto Beryl confundida.

"Está yendo hacia donde está la Tsukino" apareció otro Sebasu detrás de la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a la chica.

"¿Qué está pasando?" volvió a preguntar completamente asustada.

"Nada" dijo otro por el pasillo "solo que esto es el poder de mi chibi" volvió aparecer otro más "el poder de hacer mis sueños en realidad" confeso el dueño de la tienda yume.

"Pero eso no debería afectar el poder de mi chibi, no debería haber podido cambiarte por Mamoru" contesto Beryl fuera de sus papeles.

"Es verdad" confesaron todas las copias al mismo tiempo "esto es un sueño que yo he creado y ahora prepárate para pagar tus pecados" dijo el verdadero poniéndose delante de la chica, mientras esta miraba con miedo al ver lo que pasaba.

En la realizad, se poda ver como Sebasu y Chibi-chibi ponía a Beryl en la pared, estaba la chica inconsciente por el poder del dueño de la tienda.

"Sebasu ese poder es peligroso" Dijo Mamoru preocupado por su amigo.

"Lo sé, pero tenía que castigar por lo que ha hecho" se ve como Seabsu empieza a respira con dificultar, mientras Chibi-chibi lo miraba preocupado "ahora que sabe la verdad, tiene que encontrarla, está en el distrito 24 de Tomoe, donde está la nueva construcción" dijo el dueño de la tienda que se apoyo contra la pared demostrando que estaba realmente débil.

"Gracias y ten cuidado por favor" Hablo Mamoru yéndose del lugar.

Pasaron unos segundo, se podía ver como Chibi-chib estaba delante de su dueño completamente preocupada por su dueño, mientras este le miro y sonrió con dificultar para no preocupar a su amiga.

"Un sueño" se puede ver como Sebasu susurra con dificultar "no puede ser reparado y es casi imposible volver a soñar lo mismo, por eso se dicen que son único y bellos, lo único que puede hacer es tener otro sueño parecido pero no igual" intenta tomar un poco de aire "pero el sueño de Usagi se basa en el amor de Mamoru, por lo que, ¿el sueño se rompió completamente?, ¿Usagi dejo de amar a Mamoru?" se pregunto el dueño de la tienda yume a sí mismo "Usagi enséñame que estoy equivocado, enséñame que aun ese sueño puede volver a brillar y con mayor intensidad" dijo Sebasu antes de desmallarse mientras Chibi-chibi se ponía en la cabeza de su dueño para dormir.

Mamoru corría a toda velocidad, tenía que llegar haciendo donde estaba la Tsukino, ya que sabía que la rubia estaba sufriendo mucho y que él solo podía aliviarlo con una sola palabra, por lo que apretó los puños y corrió como nunca había hecho, hasta que llego al lugar. Mamoru miro fijamente al lugar y pudo ver la espalda de la rubia, parecía que aun no había notado la presencia del chico por lo que se acerco un poco más.

"Mamoru ¿eres tú?" Pregunto la rubia sin darse la vuelta.

"Si, Usagi yo…" pero la Tsukino no le dejo continuar.

"Mamo-chan déjame que te diga algo "dijo la rubia sin dejar que le vea la cara "yo al principio quería conocerte y que tú me conociera, después quería que mi presencia fuera agradable y tu a mí, mas tarde quería ser tu amiga y tú que fuera mi amigo y cuando nuestro lazos fuera tan fuerte, pensaba confesar mis sentimientos" se da la vuelta "porque siempre te he amado Mamo-chan" confeso la rubia con una sonrisa, pero una lagrima salió de su ojo y corrió por su mejilla.

Mamoru no esperaba ver en ese estado a la rubia, se podía ver que la sonrisa era forzada, se podía ver en sus ojos que había estado llorando mucho y lo que más le dolió es que entre sus manos tenía su gema yume hecho trozo, por lo que se acerco poco a poco a la Tsukino y cuando estaba lo bastante cerca del uno del otro, el Chiba beso a la rubia, mientras esta se quedo en estado en shock ya que no le esperaba eso.

"Con esto mi misión se cumplió" dijo El señor del antifaz apareciendo por el hombro del Chiba, haciendo que Usagi lo mirara confundida "mi deber, no el sueño de Mamoru era encontrar a una persona a quien amar y que esa persona le amara de igual manera, ese objetivo se ha cumplido" se ve como empieza a desaparecer el señor del antifaz "no te preocupes, seguiré viviendo en el" respondió el chibi con una gran sonrisa, demostrando lo feliz que era antes de desaparecer.

Usagi y Mamoru aun seguían besándose, para la rubia estaba feliz ya que con el beso y por lo que dijo el chibi de Mamoru, sus sentimientos eran correspondido por lo que una lagrima de felicidad salió de sus ojos y cayó sobre la gema yume rota. De repente la gema brillo haciendo que Mamoru y Usagi se separada.

La rubia miro a sus manos ya que ahí se encontraba la gema, podía ver como 7 trozos de diferente color, salieron de la nada y pararon dentro de la gema y para sorpresa de los dos, se vio como la gema empezó a repararse y su brillo era cada vez más fuerte y del brillo apareció Chibi-usa, haciendo que Usagi empezara a llorar de alegría por verla de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que algo estaba fuera de lugar ya que Chibi-usa no llevaba ropa puesta.

"Chibi-usa yo lo siento" confeso la rubia tristemente pero ve como recibe un beso en la mejilla por parte de su chibi.

"No es culpa tuya" se ve como Chibi-usa sonríe tiernamente "además solo he venido para despedirme" eso preocupo a la Tsukino que miro con miedo.

"¿Por qué? Pregunto Usagi asustada.

"Porque tu sueño ha sido cumplido" Respondió la pelirosa felizmente, poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?" Pregunto Usagi tristemente, pero se ve como Chibi-usa sonríe y le susurra algo al oído, haciendo que Usagi se quedara en shock y mirara fijamente a su chibi.

"Nos veremos más tarde, adiós" hablo Chibi-usa mientras desaparecía delante de la pareja.

Pasaron algunos segundos Mamoru miro a la Tsukino y pudo ver que tenía una gran sonrisa, era unas de las más bella que había visto, fue porque sus sentimiento fuera correspondida, fue por ver a su chibi o fue por lo que dijo Chibi-usa. Mamoru no tenía ahora mismo interés ya que lo que le importaba era que Usagi estaba feliz y con eso le bastaba para que él fuera también feliz.

"Nos vamos, mi princesa de la luna" Dijo Mamoru dando una bella sonrisa.

"Si, mi gran príncipe de la Tierra" contesto Usagi siguiendo su juego.

10 años después.

Se podía ver un grupo de 4 persona dirigirse a una gran casa, cuando unas de ella toco la puerta , se pudo apreciar como una mujer rubia de 24 años de edad abría la puerta, era Usagi que vivía en esa gran casa, junto con su ya marido Mamoru. Sin perder tiempo la rubia dejo entrar a sus invitados.

"Chicas cuantos tiempo sin veros" Dijo Usagi saltando de emoción.

"Usagi nunca cambiara" dijo Rei dejando su chaqueta en la percha.

"Por una vez podría dejar de meterme conmigo" dijo la ahora mujer Chiba haciendo un puchero.

Sin más, todos el mundo se rio ante la reacción de Usagi y la rubia miro a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa.

"_Mina se volvió una gran cantante, siendo unos de los 10 mejores del mundo, pero ella piensa ser el número uno, seguro que lo conseguirá" _miro a otro lado_" Rei se volvió una gran miko respetado por todo el país y también se caso como yo" _ve como Lita ayuda con la comida la decoracion_ "Lita se caso con el amigo de Mamo-chan y es la dueña de unas famosa tienda de flores y de pastelería" _y miro como Mamoru y Ami hablaban de su trabajo_ "y Ami es un gran medico, como mi Mamo-chan, completamente nos vemos mucho gracia a eso" _se puede ver como Usagi sonreía felizmente_ "todas nosotras cumplimos nuestro sueños" _pensó la Usagi pero una pequeña voz le saco de su pensamiento.

Se podía ver como una niña de 6 años entraba en el salón donde se encontraban los adultos, Usagi fue directo a por la pequeña al verlo.

"Chibi-usa mi pequeña hija, ¿te hemos despertado?" pregunto Usagi con cariño

"No mama, ya estaba despierta" respondió la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-Flash Back-

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?" Pregunto Usagi tristemente, pero se ve como Chibi-usa sonríe y le susurra algo al oído.

"Claro que nos volveremos a ver, mama" Haciendo que Usagi se quedara en shock y mirara fijamente a su chibi.

"Nos veremos más tarde, adiós" hablo Chibi-usa mientras desaparecía delante de la pareja.

-Fin Flash Back-

"_Nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi chibi fuera mi futura hija_" pensó Usagi abrazando tiernamente a su hija.

Afuera en la casa se en medio de la oscuridad se podía ver como Sebasu veía la familia Chiba juntos con sus invitados. De repente se pudo ver como Chibi-chibi apareció a su lado y se transformar en una bella mujer.

"Y así acaba este bello sueño" dijo Sebasu cerrando un libro que tenía como titulo Yume escrita en el "a sido el sueño más grande y hermoso que nunca he visto, por eso el chibi de Usagi era tan especial, que se convirtió en su futura hija, por eso no era capaz de verlo, porque en el futuro seria un ser humano y como humano tendría su propio sueño" se ve como se aleja junto con su chibi "seguramente no habrá otro sueño tan hermoso en años o incluso siglos" pero se para y mira hacia atrás "o puede que sea el tuyo el próximo candidato " dijo enseñando una gema Yume en su mano.

-Fin-

* * *

-Omake-

Al día siguiente de que Usagi cumpliera su sueño fue a visitar a la tienda yume. Allí se encontró con Sebasu que estaba tomando el té tranquilamente.

"Sebasu-san, Sebasu-san tengo una pregunta" dijo Usagi con mucha intriga.

"¿Cuál?" pregunto Sebasu tranquilamente.

"¿Porque mi gema yume ahora parece un diamante?" pregunto Usagi enseñando su gema yume.

"No se parece, es que lo es" confeso el dueño de la tienda.

"¿De este tamaño? Te tiene que costar mucho dinero" miro sin creerse la rubia.

"¿A?, ¿es que cuesta mucho dinero los diamante? Dijo Sebasu tranquilamente y por un momento encima de su cabeza salió un cartel diciendo, millonario.

"bueno da igual" rio nerviosamente la Tsukino "con eso ya tengo para pagar la boda" dijo saliendo del lugar felizmente.

"_A es verdad, ahora recuerdo que para crear la gema yume utilizo un poco de polvo de diamante, junto con otro componente, pero cuando se realiza el sueño de un chibi especial, su gema yume se transforma en un diamante, interesante dato" _pensó Sebasu tomando un sorbo de su te.

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews**

Christydechiba: Tengo que confesar que en este capítulo me ha hecho saltar las lágrimas, imagínate en que parte es XD y Beryl recibió su merecido y ok lo haré en la playa (ya se imagina las travesura de Chibi-usa y de las demás chibis).

Awase Kagami Ayumi: mmm ha sido por falta de ortografía o te ha referido a mí como mujer? Tan femenino escribo que confunde a la gente? (Se va a una esquina a hacer circulo en el suelo) creo que deje claro en el perfil y en el fics que soy un chico T3T, además si no pongo así, no hay intriga XD por querer leer el siguiente capítulo.

Marceila: Tiene razón en ese capítulo ha habido de todo, de risa y alegría y de repente de tristeza y lagrima, sobre Beryl recibió su castigo, pero no a tal grado como para perder su chibi, pero lo que hizo el dueño de la tienda , va a hacer pensar dos veces antes de hacer algo malo XD.

En general: bueno solo digo que la gente que este leyendo (sé que algunos lo leen y no postean, pero no se preocupen a mi me da igual si postean o no, solo me interesa que os guste ^^) me gustaría que diera su opinión final sobre el fics, para ayudarme en mejorar y así hacer mejores fics ^^, cualquier opinión lo respectare y lo aceptare (siempre y cuando no sea insultando )

Y el capitulo extra tardara en salir, ya que como dije antes estoy ocupado y con el fics terminado ya podré descansar un poco, (pero volveré *w* con otro fics y no con uno si no con dos)


	15. Chapter Extra

Capitulo Extra: Los Chibis en la Playa

Una semana antes de la muerte de Chibi-usa, Las chicas tomaron unas vacaciones, su destino las playas. Estaban viajando en una furgoneta, cuando Usagi diviso la playa, haciendo que todas las chicas miraran al paisaje.

"Que paisaje más bello" Dijo Chibi-usa apareciendo en la cabeza de la Tsukino.

"Sebasu-san gracias por llevarnos" Dijo Mina agradeciendo mientras su chibi ponía melodía para dar más impacto sus las palabras.

"No pasa nada, ha sido un placer en llevaros, además tenía gana de cambiar un poco el ambiente" respondió amablemente el dueño de la tienda yume.

"Pero no hacía falta que alquilara la furgoneta" dijo Rei mirando el lujoso vehículo.

"¿Alquilar?" se ve como Chibi-chibi aparece al lado de Sebasu y pone un cartel diciendo millonario, cuando el chico se da cuenta regaña a su chibi por su pequeña broma.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas algo nerviosas, por el hecho de que el dueño se había comprado solamente el vehículo para el viaje, demostrando así su fortuna. Cuando llegaron las chicas se fueron directo a la playa, el paisaje era aun más hermoso, pero algo no cuadraba y era que estaba ellas sola en el lugar, por lo que fueron a ver a Sebasu por el motivo.

"¿No abra alquilado la playa?" pregunto Amy con interés en saberlo.

"¿Se puede hacer eso?" pregunto Sebasu sacando las cosas.

"¡¿Lo has comprado?" saltaron las chicas sorprendidas al ver el panorama.

"No" salto Sebasu al instante, mientras Chibi-chibi se reía a su lado "mi familia se dedicaba al turismo por eso tiene varios terrenos, especialmente de este tipo "respondió el chico señalado el lugar.

Sin más las chicas se fueron al lugar de hope aje y se dieron cuenta que era un hotel de 5 estrella, dejando a más de uno una sonrisa nerviosa. Cuando cada uno dejó sus cosas se reunieron en el salón del hotel, para hablar del asunto.

"Esto es demasiado lujoso" Dijo Lita al ver el decorado.

"Bueno yo he estado algunos así por el trabajo de mi padre" confeso Amy al ver el lugar.

"Yo no gastaría por algo como esto" confeso Rei cruzando los brazos

"Yo trabajando toda mi vida y no podrías pagar los gasto" Dijo Usagi en una esquina haciendo circulito en el sueño.

"Esto… esto..." se ve como todas miran a Mina "esto son los lugares de las grandes estrellas" dijo Mina ilusionada, mientras sus ojos se dibujaba estrellitas.

Al escuchar eso todas cayeron de espalda ya que no esperaban esa reacción, por parte de la Aino. Cuando se calmo las cosas se fueron a la playa para disfrutar el paisaje y del sol.

"Sebasu-sama" se ve como Mina se acerca al chico "¿seguro que no quiere ser mi novio?"Dijo Mina con dibujo de corazón en los ojos, pero se ve como Carola canta una canción y por la letra de dicha canción descubrieron las malas intenciones de la Aino, provocando que la rubia mirara al suelo avergonzado.

"Bueno, si tu chibi hace eso es difícil que diga que si" dijo Sebasu riéndose, igual que las chicas, mientras Mina empezó a perseguir a su chibi y Carola ante la situación cantaba una canción de persecución, provocando que su dueña se enfadada más todavía.

Al rato se podía ver como todas las chibis estaban en la arena, mientras Carola tenía un chichón enorme en la cabeza, sin más empezaron sus típicas reuniones.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunto Chibi-usa con interés, pero no se esperaba que su pregunta fuera ignorada.

"La arena de playa se puede utilizar para varios uso en la floristería" dijo Patri para que su dueña tomara nota.

"Se utiliza esta receta para, cuando estamos en la playa" intervino Mako dando una pequeña lista de receta.

"Hay que utilizar este tipo de protector solar" aconsejo Yma a su dueña con sabiduría.

"Lalala la canción del verano lalala" canto Carola mostrando un CD con dicha canciones.

"Me siento ignorada" hablo Chibi-usa en una esquina.

"No te preocupes" intervino Ray consolando a la pobre pelirosa.

"Ray, Puedo preguntar una cosa" afirma la chibi miko "¿Por qué lleva aun tu kimono?"

"Porque la playa no es lugar para una gran miko" dijo muy seguro de sí misma, pero se podía ver que se estaba asando de calor y más al ser observada "vale, vale ya me pongo mi traje" dijo dando un chasquido con los dedos, haciendo desaparecer su ropa, al cambio de un bikini como la de su dueña.

"HOOO, no sabía que pudierais cambiar de ropa" apareció Usagi al ver eso.

"Recuerda que no nacimos desnuda, por lo que podemos elegir nuestro vestido cuando nosotras queremos" hablo Amablemente Chibi-usa ante su dueño.

Sin más las chicas se fueron a divertirse, las chicas jugaban con la pelota mientras las chibis decidieron crear dos castillos, cuando terminaron, Usagi se acerco para ver el porqué dos castillo y no uno.

"¿Para qué hacéis dos castillo?" pregunto la Tsukino con interés.

"Guerra" dijo todas las chibis al mismo tiempo, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban, provocando que Usagi se riera nerviosamente.

La guerra se dividió en dos bandos, Chibi-usa, Carola y Mako, contra Ray, Yma y Patri y sin más empezaron a lanzarse bolas de arena.

En el bando de Chibi-usa, se podía ver como la pelirosa lanzaban con gran precisión sus ataques y esquivaba fácilmente, mientras que Mako solo se dedicaba a lanzar a su gemela mostrando su eterna rivalidad, mientras con Carola cuanto atacaba cantaba una canción de ataque y cuando se cubría cantaba una canción de suspense.

En el bando de Ray, había recibido algunos de Chibi-usa por lo que empezó a atacar solamente a la pelirosa sin mucho éxito, mientras con Patri solo se dedico a su gemela y Yma se dedico solamente a leer, aunque de vez en cuando esquivaba algunas de Carola y después se lo devolvía con mucha precisión asustando más de una vez a la chibi cantante.

Todo iba bien hasta que las tres, Chibi-usa, Mako y Carola golpearon al mismo tiempo a Ray, esta se enojo tanto que saco la escoba y empezó a batear las bolas de arena provocando que les dieran a la cara a sus atacantes.

"No vale utilizar los poderes chibi" Dijo Chibi-usa quitándose la arena de la cara.

"Si vale" respondió Ray poniendo su escoba en su hombro en forma de desafío.

"No vale" volvió a repetir Chibi-usa molesta.

"Si vale" volvió Ray a decir lo mismo, pero ve como Chibi-usa se transforma su versión humana de 10 años.

"Si tu lo dices ¿estar segura que vale?" dijo Chibi-usa mientras se podía ver como sus ojos brillaban de forma peligrosa, asustando a sus rivales.

"No, no vale" hablo Ray tragando saliva ante la situación.

Y continuaron la diversión, hasta que apareció un cierto chico, todo el mundo sabía quién era y más una cierta rubia de dos coletas, haciendo que la Tsukino fue hacia el chico.

"Mamo-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?" pregunto Usagi ilusionada por verle aquí.

"Me invito Sebasu-san" contesto amablemente el Chiba, pero de repente la Tsukino y el Chiba tuvieron un escalofrió por el cuerpo.

"_¿Qué ha sido eso?"_ pensaron la pareja al mismo tiempo, mientras no muy lejos se podía ver como Chibi-usa miraba a la pareja con una extraña luz en sus ojos.

"_Jojojojo, lo que tengo planeado para vosotros_" pensó Chib-usa frotando sus pequeña manos, mientras sonreía maléficamente.

"_Pobre pareja_" Pensaron las chibis al ver lo que hacia la pelirosa.

Pasaron el día jugando en la playa, hasta llegar la noche, por lo que todo el mundo fueron al hotel para descansar o esos pensaron las chicas ya que Sebasu apareció con una caja para un sorteo.

"Vamos a empezar con el torteo" hablo amablemente el dueño de la tienda, mientras hacía que cada participante cogiera un papel de la caja.

"¿Para qué es el sorteo?" Pregunto la Tsukino mirando su boleto.

"Para la prueba del valor" contesto Sebasu amablemente con una sonrisa.

"Nooo" grito Usagi abrazando por detrás a Mamoru, provocando que este se sonrojara un poquito.

"Esto me gusta" intervino Lita desafiante con el puño en alto.

"Como aparezca un fantasma lo sello o lo purifico" hablo Rei sacando un talismán de su bolsillo.

"No hay ley o explicación sobre la existencia de los espíritus maligno" intervino Amy sin dejar de leer su libro.

"Sera interesante" dijo Mina mirando a Sebasu, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

"_Porque abre hecho caso a Chibi-usa_" pensó el dueño de la tienda suspirando levemente, mientras Chbi-chibi saltaba de alegría por la diversión que iba a empezar.

Las parejas al final fueron así, Usagi y Mamoru, Lita y Amy, Rei y Mina. Cada pareja se fueron por diferentes sitios con un mapa, indicando la trayectoria a tomar.

Con Mina y Rei, caminaban tranquilamente pero Mina estaba un poco triste, mientras Rei se mosqueaba por la actitud de la Aino.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunto Rei algo mosqueada.

"Quería ir con Sebasu –sama" confeso Mina con un rio de lagrima.

"El no participa por si ocurre algo malo" contesto la pelinegra seguro de sus palabras.

"¿Cómo qué?" Pregunto la rubia desafiante a su compañera.

"Como nosotros" aparecieron dos fantasmas asustando a las chicas.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" corrieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Ahora con Lita y Amy, seguían el camino fácilmente sin ningún problema, hasta que oyeron los gritos de Mina y Rei.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Pregunto Amy con curiosidad.

"Porque se ha encontrado con nuestro colega" dijeron tres fantasmas a su lado.

"Pues toma golpe" se ve que no le afecta el golpe de Lita confundiendo a la chica "¿hoe?" Fue lo único que dijo antes de que Amy lo agarrara y saliera corriendo.

Mientras con Usagi y Mamoru, se podía ver como Usagi estaba agarrando el brazo del chico muy asustada ya que oyeron los gritos de sus amigas, al contrario Mamori parecía muy tranquilo haciendo que Usagi se sintiera vergüenza pero no podía evitar estar asustada.

"Tranquilízate, no pasara nada" intento tranquilizar el Chiba sin mucho éxito.

"¿Y si pasa algo?" Pregunto Usagi con los ojos lloroso haciendo que Mamoru desviara levemente la mirada ya que le veía mona.

"Pues si pasara algo te protegeré" dijo el Chiba con una sonrisa, consiguiendo que se tranquilizara al fin la rubia.

"Pongamos a prueba" Apareció dos fantasma haciendo que Usagi se pusiera blanco.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" grito la Tsukino antes de empezar a correr.

"Ya veo, erais vosotros" dijo Mamoru al destapar a los fantasma demostrando que era Chibi-chibi y el señor del antifaz

"No debería seguir a la Tsukino, se puede perder" aconsejo su chibi al Chiba.

"Si tiene razón, pero antes ¿Por qué apareció Chibi-chibi y no Chibi-usa? " Pregunto Mamoru con curiosidad.

"No lo sé" contesto el señor del antifaz, mientras Chibi-chibi miraba a un lado algo nerviosa ya que sabia el porqué.

"Chibi-chi-chi bi bi chibi (Traducción: es un secreto, es un secreto)" murmuraba Chib-chibi en voz baja, mirando a un lado.

En otro lugar se podía ver como Chibi-usa tenía una cámara de foto, parecía confundida, ya que había conseguido su objetivo, que era hacer una foto de Usagi con Mamoru paseando junto y cogido de la mano, pero a la vez se había vuelto un problema, ya que no entraba en su plan que Usagi se perdiera en el bosque, por lo que por primera vez se hizo una pregunta.

"_¿Por qué siempre pasa algo fuera de lo normal?"_ Pensó Chibi-usa completamente confundida (Nota del autor: tal vez porque su plan son extremos XD)

De vuelta con Mina y Rei que corría a toda pastilla, cuando la pelinegra se enfado y lanzo los talismanes, pero no surtió efecto por lo que Rei volvió a correr confundida.

"¿Por qué no funciona?" pregunto Rei pensativa por ver que sus talismanes no funcionan.

"No me pregunte a mí, que no soy Miko" se ve como Rei mira a Mina enojada "perdón" dijo la Aino con rapidez pero ve como un fantasma le toca el hombro "aléjate, aléjate" corrió con más ganas la rubia casi dejando atrás a la pelinegra.

"Buu lalal buuuuuuuuu lalalaaalaa" dijo El fantasma apunto de pillar a Mina.

" ¿Lala?" dijo Mina confundida, por lo que se paró de golpe y se dio la vuelta para quitar la manta, demostrando que era Carola.

"lalala que le detenga, que es una mentirosa lalala"capo de parte de Mina" lala la que era plan de Chibi-usa lala" dijo su chibi tocándose el chichón con un rio de lagrimas.

"¿Eso es verdad?" Pregunto Rei quitando la manta al fantasma que quedaba demostrando que era su chibi.

"Si es verdad" confirmo Ray mirando algo nerviosa temiendo la ira de su dueña.

Con Lita y Amy, se podía ver como al fin Lita corría al lado de la peliazul, pero aun tenía ganas de pelear con los fantasmas, sin embargo Amy no lo dejaba intentarlo.

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?" pregunto Lita confundida.

"No me e traído el libro sobre fantasma" contesto Amy mirando su bolso.

"¿Lo tiene?" Pregunto Lita con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime.

"Pues si me pareció interesante" confeso Amy levemente sonrojada.

Pero se ve como dos de los fantasma empezaron a pelear, mientras uno se paro al ver un arbusto, confundiendo a las chicas, por lo que se pararon para observar a sus enemigos.

"¿Por qué se pararon?" se pregunto Lita, pero se da cuenta de que su amiga no está con ella "¿Amy?" pregunto mirando a todos lados y lo encontró al lado del fantasma, estudiando el arbusto haciendo que Lita se diera cuenta de que su actitud era idéntico a Yma y Amy cuando ve algo interesante, según ellas "entonces esos dos que se está peleando son" destapa a los dos fantasma demostrando quienes son "Mako, Patri dejar de pelear" dijo muy enojada la pelicastaña.

De vuelta con Usagi, esta se había perdido, no sabía si tenía que seguir caminando o esperar quieta para que lo encontraran, por lo que decidió lo ultimo ya que estaba agotada de tanto correr. De repente se escucho un aullido asustando mucho a la rubia y más cuando escucho ruidos, temía que fuero lobos

"Mamo-chan ayúdame" dijo Usagi cerrando los ojos, en ese instante en otro lugar donde estaba Chibi-usa, el chibi noto el peligro de su dueña, por lo que cerró los ojos mientras un leve resplandor envolvía todo su cuerpo.

"Volver a donde habéis ido" dijo Mamoru apareciendo de la nada, golpeando al lobo que estaba dispuesto a atacar a la rubia.

Para sorpresa de Usagi los lobos se fueron, lo que no sabía la rubia es que fue por el efecto del chibi de Mamoru, ya que con una rosa, había afectado el olfato del animal haciendo que se fueran. La Tsukino al ver a Mamoru, no dudo en lanzarse a los brazos del chico, mientras este se sonrojo un poco por la actitud de la Tsukino, pero lo que sorprendió a Mamoru es que Usagi se durmió entre sus brazo haciendo que el Chiba riera levemente ante la situación de la rubia.

"Ha sido demasiado para ti ¿verdad?" dijo Mamoru que cogió en brazo con mucha delicadeza mientras se dirigía al hotel.

"Usagi que oportunidad tenia" dijo Chib-usa mientras hacia una foto "aunque creo que es demasiado pronto para hacer que se besen, mejor no forzarlo por ahora" confeso la chibi sus intenciones.

Al día siguiente, se podía como todos estaba en la furgoneta dormidos, ya que la prueba del valor había dejado agotada tanto a las chicas como a sus chibis, pero antes se pudo ver como Chibi-usa tomo otra foto, una en que se veía como Usagi y Mamoru dormía apoyado sus cabeza uno con el otro, haciendo que la escena fuera hermosa.

"_A sido muy interesante_" confeso el dueño de la tienda yume, mientras conduce "_no sabía que Chibi-usa tenía el poder de atraer a cierta personas, tal vez solo puede atraer personas que tenga un lazo de afecto a su dueña o será solo por el lazo que tiene Mamoru y Usagi" _sonríe ante la situación _"bueno aun hay tiempo para averiguarlo, verdad Chibi-chibi" _guiño Sebasu a su chibi, mientras Chibi-chibi afirmaba con una gran sonrisa.

Fin del Capitulo Extra.

* * *

**Respuesta de los Reviews**

Christydechiba: Me alegro que te allá gustado el final, ya que esa era mi intención, dejar un buen sabor de boca al terminar el fics y creo que con eso lo conseguí ^^, pero tengo que confesar que tenía otra versión, pero esta estar mejor ^^, ya que la otra versión el dueño de la tienda es un sueño/espíritu del Chibi-chibi, en resumen algo raro por lo que no lo he puesto XD.

Awase Kagami Ayumi: no te preocupes, no eres la primera en confundirte y no me molesta en absoluto por el razón de que por palabras es imposible saber el sexo del escritor XD y porque no he puesto el completo al fics, pues porque faltaba añadir este capítulo, aunque ahora sí lo está XD.

Dayanna: bueno tengo que confesar que no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso o mejor dicho no me salía las palabras (en el caso la letra XD) por lo que fui por la vía rápida ,

Gigichiba: no te preocupes, tengo 3 proyectos y uno está a punto de empezar, pero debido por el trabajo no podre empezar hasta el próximo mes, pero el argumento, los personajes, las parejas, enemigos, etc.. Ya están pensados, solo falta que me den un respiro en mi trabajo XD.


End file.
